Death Battle! The Lost Season (Or Death Battle Isom Style!)
by Isom
Summary: This goes right alongside my One Piece Death Battle Reaction. The original battles written out, and given form before I put them in. Rate M for violence, blood, and language.
1. Table of Contents

So is the set up for my death battle. Now I hope that this holds off everyone's death battle love for a while with this table of contents.

Luffy vs Guy – battle of the stubborn warriors

Zoro vs Erza – battle of the sword warriors, complete

Nami vs Lucy Heartfilia

Usopp vs Mine – sniper showdown.

Sanji vs Rock Lee – masters of the kicks

Chopper vs Bigby Wolf – evolved animals.

Robin vs Kurapika – battle of the outcasts

Franky vs Adam Jensen – cyborg slamfest.

Brook vs Spinal – skeletal smackdown

Jinbei vs Kisame Hoshigaki

Corvo vs Ezio

James Heller vs Aptom

Bowser vs King Deedeedee

The Predator vs Prophet

Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric

Cole MacGrath vs Delsin Rowe

Deadshot vs Widowmaker

Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow

Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan

John Stewart vs Nova

Micheal Myers vs Jason Vorhees

Sly Cooper vs Rouge the Bat

Lubbock vs Walter Cornez

Zuko vs Roy Mustang

Asura vs Naruto

Meliodas vs Ichigo Kurosaki

Whitebeard vs Gildarts

Kenpachi Zaraki vs Jack Rakan

Red Hood vs Winter Soldier

Swamp Thing vs Man Thing

With that now known, I hope that all of you enjoy these battles. Keep in mind, I should try to update my reaction stories to this, but that might not be for a while.


	2. Luffy vs Guy

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 1: Luffy vs Gai.**

Wiz nodded and said, "Here on death battle, we have seen some very strange characters come through on more than one occasion."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but these guys are definitely pretty high on the weird scale. Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the straw hat pirates."

Wiz said, "And Might Guy, the hidden leaf villages' green beast."

Boomstick said, "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and we're going to see which of these two hand-to-hand brawlers can win a death battle.

The doors closed and reopened.

Wiz crossed his arms and said, "Many years ago, a pirate named Gol D. Roger did something no one else did…he conquered the grand line."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, and that is a fear…filled with strange fighters, complete weirdos, and who knows what else, the grand line was no picnic…except for him. Unfortunately, Roger was dying and decided to turn himself in."

The gun lover chuckled and said, "What a bad ass…wanting to go out on his own terms."

Wiz said, "On the executioner's block Roger declared that he had left his entire fortune in one place, and if they wanted it they would have to find it. The treasure known only as One Piece."

Boomstick gained a thoughtful look and said, "You know…in hindsight, they probably should have gagged the guy when they brought him up to kill him and not give him his last words. Anyway, after that pirates charged for the sea in search of that treasure…kickstarting the great pirate era!"

Wiz said, "Dozens of pirates set sail ready to claim the title of king…one of them from the East Blue…a strange boy with a huge appetite and a straw hat. His name was Monkey D. Luffy."

Wiz pressed a button summoning an image of Luffy, with his trademark straw hat, a red jacket with a yellow sash around his waist, the coat open to show his X-shaped scar, blue jean shorts, and sandals.

Boomstick muttered, "Stupid name."

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Captain of Straw Hat Pirates**

 **Height: 5'81/2"**

 **Born on children's day**

 **Bounty: 500 million**

Boomstick said, "Despite his name sounding completely ridiculous, Luffy has powerful genes in his veins. Given that he's the son of a revolutionary named Dragon, a much better name in my opinion, and the grandson of Garp, the hero of the marines."

Wiz said, "Luffy spent most of his young life raised by a group of mountain bandits near his hometown, but when his grandfather came by he proved that he wasn't exactly…a good parent."

Boomstick said, "You're damn right. He threw Luffy into a bottomless ravine, left him alone in the jungle, and even tied him to balloons and let him fly off once. However, this all proved to thicken Luffy's skin, making him incredibly strong, but more on that later."

Wiz said, "While his grandfather was away, Luffy found inspiration in a pirate who came by his hometown, the famous Red-Haired Shanks, who inspired Luffy with the way he lived. He wanted to joint him so bad that he even stabbed himself just below the eye to prove how tough he was."

 **They show a clip of a younger Luffy, stabbing himself just below his eye giving him his trademark scar.**

Boomstick laughed and said, "Damn, a kid and he's already hardcore."

Wiz said, "Eventually, Shanks had to leave and when he did, he left Luffy his hat with the promise that he would see him again when he became a great pirate…and what better way than to find the One Piece and become the pirate king!"

Boomstick laughed and said, "I like this guy! You'd think this kid would be a washout, just by looking at him, but Luffy is incredibly powerful for being so small."

 **Physical abilities**

 **Immense strength, speed, durability**

 **Tactical genius**

 **Parasomnia**

 **Poison resistance**

Wiz explained, "Luffy is incredibly strong for his size. Even as a child he said he could punch like a pistol. Given how strong he is now it seems highly likely that this isn't an exaggeration."

Boomstick said, "Yeah! Those arms are more like cannons now. Luffy is easily capable of shattering stone and steel with his bare hands. Hell, he once pushed over two buildings while he was stuck in between them."

Wiz said, "He's got the durability to match his strength. He's powered through several blows and other assaults that would have killed a normal person and got right back up like it was nothing. He's taken on entire groups of enemies while severely injured and doesn't even bat an eye. He's even got the stamina to follow, fighting for eleven hours straight!"

Boomstick said, "He's also pretty damn fast. He's anticipated moves that not many could see coming and dodged them with ease, even going up against a giant drugged up shark man, WHILE INSIDE AN INNER TUBE, and making it look easy."

Wiz said, "On top of all that, Luffy is a tactical genius. He's been able to come up with some impressive and inventive ways, all thanks to a rather childish mindset, which makes him not only creative, but very unpredictable."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, and this fits his fighting style to a T. Since Luffy fights with instincts, and no moral code, he can fight however he wants to."

Wiz said, "Luffy also has some unique attributes through fighting. After missing several meals, Luffy gained parasomnia, the ability to be active…and by be active, we mean eat, while asleep, and after being nearly poisoned to death, became resistant to poisons to the point he can shrug off poison from a blue ringed octopus, which is considered one of the most poisonous on the planet, and even large clouds of poisonous gas!"

Boomstick said, "Damn…imagine if a doctor ever got a sample of this guys blood. Imagine how much poison someone could make antidotes for! I would never have to fear poisonous creatures again…that'll show up my cousin Frank at the family reunion."

Wiz looked at his cohost and sighed.

"Boomstick's strange family aside," Wiz said, "Luffy has another weapon against his enemies…a devil fruit power."

 **Devil Fruit Power**

 **Gum-Gum Fruit**

 **Type: Paramecia**

 **Abilities granted: Elasticity**

 **Pros: Can be stretched and not snapped, immune to blunt force trauma and electricity.**

 **Cons: Can still be cut, extreme heat could melt him, can be injured with blunt force with enough striking power.**

Boomstick said, "In the world of one piece, there are these weird ass things called devil fruit, that grant super powers to people who eat them. Luffy ate the most common kind…and paramecia type called the gum-gum fruit."

Wiz continued, "As the name suggests Luffy's entire body became elastic…in other words he had become a rubber man. This sounds useless at first, but it gives Luffy all kinds of abilities."

Boomstick laughed and said, "You bet it does. Luffy is now immune to blunt force trauma and can deflect bullets. He's even brushed off being electrocuted by a hundred million volts."

Wiz said, "Luffy takes advantage of this by stretching his limbs incredibly far and slinging them forward, like a giant rubber band of pain."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. Luffy's main weapons are his punches such as the Gum-Gum Pistol, which can send opponents flying. He can spin his punching arm for the Gum-Gum Rifle and use both hands for the Gum-Gum Bazooka."

Wiz said, "He's not limited to just his fists. Luffy can perform a round house to create the Gum-Gum Whip to lash away enemies. His Gum-Gum Axe is strong enough to split a thick deck of a floating restaurant in half, and destroy Arlong Park, a five-story building, floor by floor. Even stronger is his Gum-Gum Storm which had enough force to push Crocodile, one of the seven warlords at the time, through a layer of bedrock."

 **They showed each move, Luffy performing the pistol on Alvida, the Rifle against Blueno, the Bazooka against Enel, the Whip against a group of marines, the Axe during the battle at the Baratie and Arlong Park, the Storm against Crocodile.**

Boomstick whistled and said, "Damn…this guy never skips legs day. Anyway, with these powers combined with Luffy's tactical mind and mindset, Luffy's come up with some crazy moves and tactics…which makes you wonder…"

Wiz said, "One of those moves in the Gum Gum Chomp which Luffy uses to bite his opponent. Another example could be the Gum Gum Balloon, where he inflates his stomach by inflating his body to withstand impacts."

Boomstick said, "Or when he fought that this weirdo with long earlobes who called himself god,and used the Gum Gum Octopus to get past his ability to predict the future."

 **They show a clip of Luffy using the Gum Gum Balloon to bounce back the Buggy Ball and when he kept the ship from crashing into a rock on an upward current. They show him using the Gum Gum Octopus and then the Octopus Fireworks against Enel.**

Wiz said, "Luffy was powerful and it showed through his adventures, gathering a crew of others all in the name of adventure. He's fought against and defeated some of the most notorious pirates of the sea, including Crocodile and Gecko Moriah, two the seven warlords. A group of pirates so powerful that the world government preferred to work with them, rather than against them."

Boomstick said, "Yeah…unfortunately it wasn't enough. The crew got separated, Luffy wound up on an island full of hot scantily clad ladies, hitched a ride to pirate Alcatraz to break his big brother out of jail, got poisoned, survived, escaped with a lot of help, fought in an epic war…and then his brother Ace died…spoiler warning by the way."

 **They show an image of Luffy recruiting his crewmates and then his brother dying in his arms, following Luffy letting out his broken cry.**

Wiz said, "After that Luffy's spirit was broken. He almost killed himself out of grief, but with the memory of his crew, Luffy decided that he need to train. To do this he sent a secret message through a newspaper to tell his crew to wait two years before they set out to the new world."

Boomstick said, "Yep…Luffy made a good decision that day as he found himself training on an island that had more than four seasons a year, and massive animals on steroids. Not to mention, he was being trained by Rayleigh…the first mate to the king of the pirates Gol D. Roger."

Wiz said, "It was here that Luffy unlocked the potential of his energy within…Haki."

 **Haki**

 **Metaphysical energy used by people, animals, and creatures.**

 **Color of Observation**

– **can predict attacks, detect people/objects, can see into the future briefly**

 **Color of Armament**

– **enhances striking power and engulfs his arms in fire, allows him to touch Logia fruit eaters**

 **Conqueror's Spirit**

– **Can release to knock out single people, groups, and even a large army, Luffy's specialty**

Wiz said, "Haki is a special metaphysical energy that can be harness by all life from humans being to fishmen and even animals. Luffy can use this energy in different ways during battle."

Boomstick said, "My personal favorite is armament haki which is Luffy's go to haki in battle. He uses this to harden his arms, greatly increasing his striking power. Hell, Luffy can even light his arms on fire with this haki. This fire is so hot that it can be burn underwater…despite being you know…fire!

 _ **They show a clip of Luffy fighting Hody Jones and his using the Red Hawk.**_

Wiz said, "This is an affront to science, but Luffy does tend to make his own rules. Moving on, Luffy also uses observation haki. This haki allows Luffy to detect people in a large area and predict attacks, to the point that he can dodge a barrage of bullets. Most recently, Luffy has even used this haki to get brief glimpses into the future!"

Boomstick laughed and said, "That is so awesome, but Luffy's specialty is the haki strawberry flavor…a type only used by a select few…known only as the conqueror's spirit, or Conqueror's Haki. This haki allows Luffy to submit his will on others…and knock them out. Luffy himself is so powers that he knocked 50,000 fishmen in a single moment! All while looking like a bad ass!"

 **They show the clip from the war on fishman island where Luffy is surrounded by enemies and all of them suddenly fall to the ground unconscious.**

Wiz said, "While all this is impressive, Luffy knows that he needs new powers to protect his friends, so he came up with a unique way to do that. He enhances himself with special transformations referred to as gears."

 **Gear Transformations**

 **Second Gear**

 **-Kick start heart to increase blood flow, allowing for shave technique**

 **-increases speed and striking power**

 **Third Gear**

 **-blows air into bones with "Bone Balloon"**

 **-increases mass which increases force of blows**

 **-can be used on two limbs at a time**

 **Fourth Gear**

 **-3 known variatns**

 **1\. Bounce Man**

 **-uses muscle balloon to increase size and strength**

 **-can fly with elastic force**

 **-body remains rubbery, despite being armored**

 **2\. Tank Man**

 **-sacrifices speed for increased defense**

 **3\. Fourth Gear – Snake Man**

 **-speed increases over time**

 **-mainly used for agile opponents**

 **-less defensive than Bounce Man**

Wiz said, "First, there is Luffy's Second Gear. By pumping his arms and legs, Luffy kickstarts his heart allowing him to pump blood at a faster rate, resulting in steam coming out his pores and his skin turning pink. Doing so strengthens Luffy's body allowing him to perform the shave technique, an assassination technique that grants him incredible speed by kicking off the ground multiple times. This greatly increases Luffy striking power. He can even use this blood pumping combined with haki for the before mentioned Red Hawk attack. While originally needing his legs, he refined it to the point he only needs one arm."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, while in this state Luffy's strong enough to send this giant bull thing flying, when it took him and two other people to do it. He's even strong enough to one-punch a pacifista, a super robot made by the navy that took the entire straw hat crew to take down."

 _ **Shows both clips of the fight with the Minotaurus in Impel Down, the first with Buggy and Mr. 3, and the final one with Luffy in Gear 2, and the scene when Luffy returned to Sabaody.**_

Wiz said, "This form does have its drawbacks as it causes Luffy to use up a lot of energy and supercharging his heart like this does damage his body. If he isn't careful, Luffy can leave himself exhausted."

Boomstick said, "That's why he came up with his Third Gear. By blowing air into his thumb like an old-timey cartoon, Luffy can send air into his bones, making his arms grow to massive size! With this he's strong enough to smash through large steel doors. Luffy can also focus haki into his arms and legs for moves like the Elephant Gun and Grizzly Magnum. Guns that I really got to get my hands on! That'll teach the bastard who keeps raiding my fridge!"

Wiz said, "And if one attack doesn't' work, Luffy can send the air through is bones to different parts of his body for different attacks. If that isn't enough he can also use it defensively, greatly expanding his stomach with the Gum Gum Balloon to absorb powerful or large attacks, like when he was attacked by Sengoku during the War of the Best. Luffy has even combined it with his Second Gear for the Gum Gum Giant Shell, but doing so put a huge amount of strain on his body."

Boomstick nodded and said, "Easily one of his cooler moments, but Luffy was reduced to child size after using it, but apparently he grew out of that."

Wiz said, "As powerful as these forms are, they pale in comparison to Luffy's strongest form, Fourth Gear."

Boomstick said, "Why is this so impressive? Well, this gear has multiple forms which Luffy can use. First up, is Bounce Man."

Wiz said, "In this state Luffy boasts incredible strength and speed. With the haki covering his expanded skin, he is still armored and maintains his rubbery defense. He can even manipulate his arm to extend for an insane amount of length with his Python technique thanks to his armament haki."

Boomstick said, "Yeah…but that isn't all. Luffy can attack with moves like the kong gun, which is powerful enough to send even the mighty Doflamingo, one of the four emperors and former warlord, flying for what looks like miles! To do this, he compresses his arms and unleashes powerful haki-enhanced blows, such as the Kong Gun and Rhino Schneider."

Wiz said, "If that isn't enough Luffy can attain a type of flight by compressing his legs and using the elastic force. And if he wants to add even more power to his attacks, he can blow even more air into his arms for the mighty King Kong Gun which had enough force to smash through two layers of Doflamingo's Spider Web shields, and still had enough lift up and destroy a good amount of a city!"

Wizard then brought down the board of wizdom. It showed an image of the damage caused by the attack.

The genius explained, "Given that Dressrosa is based on real-world Rome or Italy, by comparing the buildings in Dressrosa to the height of its citizens in the street we can use their height to determine the depth and radius of the chunk Luffy just sent flying. Going by the three-story tower with a conical roof that we can see on the plates and some earlier shots of dressrosa streets, it's roughly equal to thirteen Italian men tall, or 2299.7 cm/23 meters. Using it as a measuring tool, by my calculations the plate is 92 metres thick and 351 across; which assuming the structure is composed of limestone like most of the earth's surface layer, puts the weight at over 550 052.74 tons. This means that Luffy's King Kong punch has, at minimum, a recoil force of over 21 megatons."

As he spoke, multiple equations appeared all over the board.

(2xpix351)x(92) or (2205.39804 x 92) or 202896.61968 cubic metres of limestone = 550 052.74 tons  
upwards displacement of 175.5 metres in 6 seconds, 29.25 metres a second, plus force to resist gravity (9.8/ms), 39.05  
force = more than 550052.74 X 39.05 or over 21,479,559.497 tonnes/21.69 megatons

Boomstick laughed and said, "Hell yeah! Not enough fighting power for you, well Luffy has two more known forms he can use."

The gun lover ran through a console and brought up and image of Luffy's Tank Man form.

He explained, "During his battle with the stupidly named Cracker, Luffy revealed the Tank Man."

Wiz said, "Originally this was believed to be a momentary technique, however, Luffy referred to it as his stuffed version, meaning that this is just a variant on it. While difficult to explain, due to how this version works, it is likely that this form lives up to its name, sacrificing movement for incredible defense, as this form was able to tank an armament haki infused attack from Cracker, who managed to cut Luffy's arm when he was in his Bounce Man form."

Boomstick said, "And on the opposite end of the weapon is Luffy's Snake Man form. This form does the opposite of the Tank man, sacrificing his defense for an insane boost in speed. He's so fast, the can keep up with a Katakiri, a guy who can see into the future!"

Wiz nodded and said, "There is no doubt that Luffy's Fourth Gear in incredibly powerful, but it does have its drawbacks."

Boomstick yelled, "Like all things awesome there is a time limit. Luffy can only hold this form for a short amount of time. Once it reaches that limit, he can't use Haki for ten minutes and can be left exhausted and unable to move."

Boomstick thought about it for a moment and said, "Hey Wiz…since the Fourth Gear forms are all the same…just blowing air into his body…shouldn't Luffy be able to switch between the just by letting out or bringing in air?"

Wiz smiled and said, "That is a good question. It is currently unknown whether Luffy needs to deactivate one of his Fourth Gear forms or not. It is possible, but if he did, it would probably cut a chunk of time out of the time limit that he has."

Boomstick nodded and said, "Got it."

Wiz nodded and said, "This brings us to a few of Luffy's problems."

 **Weaknesses**

 **Devil Fruit Eater Weaknesses**

 **-Can't Swim**

 **-Sea stone can cancel out abilities and drain strength**

 **-Haki can be used to bypass his blunt force immunity**

 **Single mindedness**

 **Stupidity**

Wiz said, "As a devil fruit eater, Luffy lost his ability to swim and will sink like an anchor when he falls into the water. His powers can also be negated by sea prism stone and haki enhanced blows can bypass his immunity to blunt force trauma."

Wiz then snapped his fingers as he remembered something and said, "Also, as we've seen with Rob Lucci's Six King Gun, and the Impact Dials from Skypiea, enough force can overload Luffy's defense to blunt force trauma. Whether or not this is due to Haki, is still up for debate."

Boomstick said, "On top of that…Luffy is a freaking moron. He's fallen for terrible disguises and lies. Plus, Luffy's trust can be bought easily with food, especially meat."

Wiz said, "All of this is due to Luffy's childish mindset, which while good in combat for being unpredictable, makes him easily prone to distraction and being sidetracked by his own desires as Luffy is pretty selfish."

Boomstick said, "Despite this, Luffy has done a lot of impressive stuff

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Doflamingo, Cracker Charlotte, and Hody Jones on Steroids**

 **Pushed apart two buildings**

 **Dodged bullet swarms**

 **Survived the Six King Gun point blank**

 **Fought Cracker for 11 hours straight.**

 **Fighting Katakuri while horrible injured**

 **Knocked out 50,000 fishmen with a single pulse of Haki**

Fought Charlotte Katakuri, a stronger, faster version of luffy who can see the future, and won

Boomstick said, "He's knocked over buildings, defeated scores of marines, pirates, and fishmen single handedly.""

Wiz said, "He's defeated the master assassin Rob Lucci in hand to hand combat, and managed to take on two of the seven warlords, as we've stated. Though in some cases Luffy did have some help from his crew."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, unlike most pirates who treasure gold, Luffy treasures his bonds. If you attack and hurt his crew, you best be ready for a world of hurt!"

 **The doors closed and then reopened.**

Wiz said, "In the Narutoverse, there are a plethora of bizarre creatures. Massive sake drinking toads, giant man-eating snakes, huge leech monsters, and giant rampaging beasts of pure energy."

 **Shows images of Gamabunta, Manda, the zero-tailed leech, and the other tailed beasts.**

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but there is one beast who stands out amongst them. His name…is Might Guy."

Wiz pressed a button on his remote showing a tall muscular man wearing a tight green jumpsuit, with orange leg warmers, blue sandals, a lighter green vest, and a red belt with a metal plate on it with a symbol. His hair was black in a bowl cut with large eyebrows.

 **Might Guy**

 **Rank: Jonin, currently retired**

 **Affinities: Fire and lightning**

 **Title: Konoha's Green Beast of Prey…or Bushier Brows.**

 **Leader of Team Guy and Third-Division**

Wiz said, "Growing up Guy…wasn't really expected to do much."

Boomstick said, "Yeah…his dad, Duy, was known as the eternal genin, basically the lowest rank a ninja can be. Unfortunately, Guy inherited his old man's ability…that being he sucked at everything except hand-to-hand combat."

Wiz said, "However, after graduating and finding himself in the third shinobi war, Guy's team was attacked by the 7 Swordsman, a group of ninjas from the Kirigakure with strange and powerful weapons. It was here that Duy proved his worth, holding off the 7 warriors so his son and team could get away. Unfortunately, he died in the process."

Boomstick said, "Hey, he died being a badass and saving his son. He did what all fathers should do…of course I wouldn't know."

Wiz looked at his cohost awkwardly, who then opened a beer and drank it.

Wiz said, "Right…Anyway, with the death of his father, Guy would be inspired. Training to master the technique he spent his days working on. This would lead to him becoming an expert in taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat."

Boomstick said, "Your damn right!"

 **Abilities and equipment**

 **Taijutsu Expert**

 **Inhuman stamina**

 **Anti-sharingan method**

 **Weapons of choice**

 **-Shoshuga (Twing Attacking Fangs)**

 **-Bow and Arrow**

 **-Kusarigama**

Wiz said, "Guy is a master of hand-to-hand combat. Anticipating movements of his opponents and fighting them on equal ground."

Boomstick said, "His training over the years, and challenging his rival Kakashi, has led to him gaining inhuman stamina and strength, which would probably make any woman happy if he could ever get laid."

Boomstick then thought about a bunch of little Guys running around and said, "On second thought, I'm glad he never got married, but at least he got a devoted follower in Rock Lee."

Wiz said, "Horrible visions aside all of this strength comes together in Guy's fighting style…the Strong Fist!"

 **The Strong Fist and Techniques**

 **Users boast incredible speed and strength**

 **Striking power is insane**

 **Known Techniqes**

 **-Dynamic Entry and Action**

 **-Front Lotus**

 **-Leaf Coiling Whirlwind**

 **-Leaf Coiling Wind**

 **-Leaf Drop**

 **-Leaf Gale**

 **-Leaf Great Flash and Whirlwind**

 **-Leaf Gust**

 **-LeafRock-Destroying Rise**

 **-Leaf Strong Whirlwind**

 **-Leaf Whirlwind**

 **-Reverse Lotus**

 **-Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**

Boomstick said, "The Strong Fist is Guy's personal style, which he would teach to Lee. This fighting style relies on meeting an opponent with equal or overwhelming force, hardening the body to withstand damage, and striking with enough force to shatter bones. With it, Guy can shatter bones, shatter boulders, and punch people through walls! Damn…I think I might need to get on the Guy training program.

Wiz said, "This is combined with Guy's surprisingly tactical mind. He can come up with strategies during combat, and he's even come up with a way to counter the Sharingan, which can predict the movements of opponents."

Boomstick said, "He's also got some sick moves under his belt. Like the Leaf Whirlwind, the Dynamic Entry, and the Front Lotus, which is basically a spinning ninja piledriver…wait…does he know Zangief?"

Wiz said, "I doubt it. Aside from that, Guy is known to use weapons when his fists aren't enough. He's been seen using a bow and arrow, a kusarigama, a chain scythe, and a special pair of nunchaku, dubbed Shoshuga."

Boomstick said, "But when all of this isn't enough this green beast has one last trick up his sleeves. The Eight gates!"

 **The Eight Gates Technique**

 **Gate of opening – removes restraints on muscles**

 **Gate of Healing – forcibly increases strength and reenergizes the body**

 **Gate of Life – increases blood flow causing the skin to turn red**

 **-Reverse Lotus Technique**

 **-Violent Leaf Adamantine-Strength Kick**

 **Gate of Pain – increases speed and power, may tear muscle tissue**

 **Gate of Limit – increases speed and power**

 **Gate of View – increases speed and power, forms vortex in water around user**

 **-Morning Peacock Technique**

 **Gate of Wonder – increases speed and power, forms blue aura from evaporated sweat, muscle fibers are shredded**

 **-Daytime Tiger**

 **Gate of Death – steaming red aura, body pushed past absolute limits, making heart pump at maximum**

 **-Evening Elephant**

 **-Night Guy**

 **-Fatal**

Wiz pressed a button and the Board of Wizdom came down. It showed an image of Guy, and X-rayed his body, showing his chakra network, which soon vanished and showed several areas in the body, highlighted by circles. Two in the brain, and six in the body.

Wiz explained, "In the Narutoverse, ninjas use chakra, a mix of physical and spiritual energy, for superhuman feats, like walking on water, or other stuff like that. As such, each person has a chakra system, and that system has special gates located throughout the body. By opening these gates, Guy can break the limits of his body.

Boomstick said, "As each gate is opened, Guy becomes even stronger. The gate of opening removes the restraints on his muscles, and if he's feeling down he can use the gate of healing to get a second wind."

 **Show images of Gai with a light green aura around him.**

Wiz continued, "With the gate of Life, the blood flow in Guy's body increases, much like Luffy's Second Gear, and enables him to use techniques like the Reverse Lotus, a more destructive version of the Front Lotus, and the Violent Leaf Adamantine-Strength Kick. This is an indication that Guy's speed and strength are now herculean."

Boomstick said, "But there is more! After enhancing with the gates of pain, limit, and view, Guy can unleash sure-kill attack called the Morning Peacock, a barrage of punches so fast that his hands catch fire!"

Wiz said, "It think now is a good time to mention that Guy does not use chakra very much in his fights. Meaning that this is all him…and it means that, in this state, his body can withstand creating fire from the sheer friction, which puts his fist speed around 1700 miles per hour, a speed similar to a spacecraft entering the atmosphere.Ironically this method actually turned out to be a huge advantage against certain defences like the truth-seeking balls, which protect the user from powerful blasts and jutsus by redirecting and nullifying opponents chakra, but are apparently a lot less useful when the opponent isn't using any"

Boomstick said, "And for one last shot, he can activate the Gate of Wonder, which adds even more power to those fire flinging fists. Like this he can use the Daytime Tiger, a powerful punch, again with no chakra, so powerful that it can unleash a massive shockwave, large enough to eclipse an island and can be felt miles away!"

Wiz interjected saying, "Well that COULD be a perspective mistake, the blast is actually pretty far off shore, so the island looks a lot smaller than it is, but we know for sure the blast IS big enough to cover a tailed beast, which are typically 80 meters tall. And when the chips the down, Guy can activate the final gate, the Gate of Death. This increases all of the strength added by the other gates by causing his heart to pump at maximum strength."

Boomstick added, "And making him give off a red aura that looks so goddamn awesome! Seriously, that aura is formed out of his blood, which can't stay in his body since it is pumping so damn hard!"

Wiz said, "While in this state, Guy can use the Evening Elephant, which had enough force to immobilize the incredibly overpowered Madara Uchiha and dig a tunnel into the ground."

Wiz brought down the board of wizdom again and showed the fight between Guy and Madara near the end of the Naruto series.

Wiz said, "By comparing the width of the tunnel from where Guy hit him, about 80 meters up, to the width from Madara's view at the bottom, w can guess that this tunnel if about 1120 meters deep, and compared to his height it's about twice as wide, or 3.64 meters which means that guy punched about 4076.8 square meters of bedrock out of existence. by comparing to the pressure used by high-power water cutters on limestone, around 60,000 psi we can estimate that this attack hits with a force of 4.37 megatons, with all five reaching a combined force upwards of 21.85 megatons of force."

Boomsitck said, "But the real show stopper in this fight is his Ultimate Technique…Night Guy!"

 **They show an image of Guy, in the Eighth Gate State, crouching with a dragon-shaped aura around his body, and launching forward and striking with an incredible amount of force.**

Wiz said, "After forming a dragon out of the bloody mist and chakra, he can unleash a brutal kick so fast, that even space can't escape, making it impossible for an opponent to escape."

Boomstick said, "Yeah…this move was powerful enough to nearly destroy Madara…too bad it nearly killed Guy in the process."

Wiz said, "This brings us to the gates' massive flaw. Each gate puts strain on the body, causing muscle tissue to tear, and muscle fibers to be ripped to shreds. The Eight gate also lives up to its name as it drains the user's life force by burning out their chakra lines."

Wiz said, "Yeah, Guy knew that, and he still did it as it was his rule to only use the eighth gate to protect someone precious, in his case his student Lee. He even managed to survive a few minutes before his body destroyed itself but was saved last-minute by Naruto…our hero who had basically become Ninja Jesus, as Boomstick would put it."

Boomstick said, "While he survived, Gai was crippled and had to retire as a ninja. However, there is no doubt he did some great things."

 **Feats and Accomplishments**

 **Was declared Legendary by Madara Uchiha**

 **Withstood a fight with Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **Ran around Konoha 500 times on his hands, and several other difficult feats**

 **Fought for two days straight, supposedly**

Boomstick said, "He's held his own against Kisame Hoshigaki, who was declared the most powerful of the 7 swordsmen, the group that his father Duy held off when he was a boy. He's made the giant demon statue stumble by kicking it in the toe, and managed to survive a few minutes after using his final technique, Night Guy."

Wiz said, "In the end, Guy became a legend for his incredible skill and strength."

Boomstick said, "Even as a cripple, he still manages to fight, even with his terribly broken leg. It just shows you that no matter the circumstance, you can't keep the green beast down."

Wiz said, "Well, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all."

Boomstick yelled, "It's time for a fist fight death battle!"

The doors closed and opened again.

The scene opens to see Gai standing in the middle of a town, apparently the city in Wave Country. The ninja was currently running through the town. Near a massive bridge you could make out an all-too familiar ship, the Thousand Sunny.

Gai heard a ring come over his intercom.

"Guy-sensei, we have trouble!" said the voice of his student Lee.

Guy continued running and said, "What is it, Lee?"

The boy answered, "We have managed to capture at least two of the notorious Straw Hat Pirates. The one known as God Usopp managed to defeat Tenten, but I defeated him shortly after. Cotton Candy Loving Chopper was defeated by Kiba and Akamaru, and Cat Burglar Nami fell when Naruto joined us. At the moment, Tenten is locked in battle with Pirate Hunter Zoro and…"

Suddenly a second voice yelled, "What do you think you're doing you shitty bowl cut bastard!"

The sound of an impact rang out over the commlink.

"Lee!"

Guy's eyes narrowed as he picked up the pace. He charged forward, ready to rip through those who dared to harm his students.

However, he slid to a stop when he saw someone standing across from in the road. Guy immediately recognized him as Straw Hat Luffy. He was currently walking out of a restaurant with an oversized drumstick in his hand.

"What's with the noise?" the clueless captain asked.

"You there!"

Luffy turned his head toward the noise and saw Guy. His reaction was near immediately.

"Whoa! Your eyebrows are huge!"

Guy smiled, his teeth flashing as he took a nice guy pose, and said, "Thank you, but are you Straw Hat Luffy? The real one? Not some knock off?"

Luffy shoved the last of his food down his throat and said, "Yep. Shishishishishi. Why?"

Guy got into a stance and said, "I am Might Guy the green beast of prey of Konoha and I am on orders to capture you. As we speak, my team and a few friends are facing off against your crew. You will not escape justice this time, Straw Hat!"

Luffy swallowed the last of his meat and got into a stance of his own. His goofy expression taking on a serious edge as he growled.

"Nobody messes with my crew, eyebrows. Get out of my way."

 **Fight!**

Luffy charged forward. Guy threw out a kunai, forcing the boy to dodge to the right by turning his head.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Luffy then took a fully charged kick to the face, his rubbery body absorbing the blow. Luffy caught the man by his legs and hauled him into the air, but Guy shot out a foot that struck Luffy's shoulder. Guy then moved forward and punched Luffy in the face.

While in his grip, Luffy released a small pulse of conqueror's haki, only for it to have no effect. Luffy wasn't surprised though, as a few people had been able to shrug it off.

Luffy found himself letting go. Guy then unleashed a barrage of powerful punches and kicks that Luffy made no effort to dodge. The rubber boy slid backwards. However, Luffy came back and punched Guy in the stomach. Guy winced. His high pain tolerance he managed to shrug it off. He then continued his attack gripping Luffy's hand with one hand, and then attacking with the other.

'He's not even trying to dodge my attacks,' Guy thought, 'What is going on here? Are the stories of his body being rubber actually true?'

Guy then leapt back and shot forward with another powerful kick.

"Leaf Great Flash!"

A powerful kick struck Luffy's head. The kick had enough force to send Luffy's head flying back literally.

Guy stared in awe at the sight of Luffy's neck stretching beyond what was normal.

"Gum Gum Bell!"

Luffy's head shot forward. Guy dodged to the right avoiding the head but was caught off guard when he saw Luffy's free arm had extended backwards as well.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

The punch slammed right into Guy's Stomach sending the green clad jonin flying backwards. He dug his feet into the ground, even using some chakra to stop himself.

He looked up just in time to see Luffy charging forward with both arms stretching behind him.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Guy fell backwards to avoid the attack, which decimated the building behind them. Gut then shot out a kick that slammed into Luffy's chin, sending his head flying upwards, his neck extending. Guy then performing a handstand and lashed out an attack.

"Leaf Coiling Wind!"

Guy knocked over Luffy's body with a spinning attack and then proceeded to move another one.

"Leaf Coiling Whirlwind!"

This attack sent Luffy flying down the road but did very little damage.

Guy stood and said, "So…you really are made of rubber."

Luffy laughed as he stood up and said, "Yep. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit. Now I'm a rubber man."

Guy smirked and said, "This should prove interesting. An opponent who can shrug off great blows. While you are elastic. You are still flesh and blood. I just have to find the right way to hit you."

Guy got up cracking his neck.

The two sized each other up and Guy shot forward, ninja running towards the pirate. Luffy shot his leg out to the side in a powerful round house.

"Gum Gum Whip!"

Guy smirked in response, shooting an arm up to block. The rubber limb wrapped around his arm. He then pulled the man backwards and shot out a fist, rattling Luffy's skull.

Luffy in turn dodged to the right, and then grabbed Guy in a bear hug. Luffy kicked out striking Guy's crotch bowling him over with a shout of pain. Now free Luffy spun his body like a top, twisting his midsection as he landed on the ground.

"Gum Gum Pinwheel!"

Grabbing Guy Luffy's upper body spun like a top and then let go, throwing the eccentric jonin across the street into a house, decimating it.

LUffy then threw his arm back and threw out another punch, twanging his arm as it flew.

"Gum Gum Shotgun!"

The attack struck Guy multiple times, knocking him over and sending him through the opposite wall.

"Try and get up after that, eyebrow guy!" Luffy laughed.

Luffy was surprised as Guy stood up, shrugging off the rubble. His body was sore, but he managed to stand. This kid hit hard.

Guy cracked his neck and said, "I have to say, the stories about your fighting skills were not exaggerated. Before we continue though…do you want to see something cool?"

Guy got into a stance and suddenly, a burst of energy came from around his body.

"Gate of Opening Open! Gate of Healing Open!"

Guy felt his strength increase and his body began to ignore the pain. Feeling reenergized Guy shot forward with his fist and punched Luffy right in the stomach. Again, no effect.

Luffy chuckled and said, "Doesn't work! Gum Gum Bullet!"

Guy's body was lifted off the ground from the force of the punch, but once again shrugged off the pain. He then proceeded to slam his knee into Luffy's stomach, sending chakra into the blow. Luffy winced from the pain. Noticing this, Guy proceeded to unleash another punch that made Luffy skid backwards.

"Leaf Gust!"

Guy rushed forward and attempted to aim a kick to Luffy's head, but Luffy ducked to avoid it.

Luffy threw back his leg and brought it forward.

"Gum Gum Stamp!'

The impact of Luffy's foot made Guy slide backwards with a grunt. However, he grabbed Luffy's leg and caught it.

With a powerful yank, Luffy was pulled forward and a powerful kick was unleashed sending him flying into the air.

Luffy gripped his hat to keep it from flying off. As he flew Guy appeared behind him and wrapped him up with eh bandages around his arms.

"Front Lotus!"

The pair spun like a drill and slammed into the ground forming a large crater and shaking the surrounding area.

Guy stood u, breathing a bit hard from the technique, but okay. He knew that it wouldn't put down this boy as easy as he thought. He was proved right as Luffy was now trying to pull his body out of the ground.

Gai knew that he needed more power to take him on. Focusing his chakra. He began to open more of the gates.

"Gate of Life Open! Gate of Pain Open."

Guy's body now began to glow green with energy as his skin began to turn red from the increased blood flow.

Luffy finally pulled himself from the ground and said, "That was a dirty trick."

He turned to Guy and saw the result of the four gates activated. Immediately, his eyes became stars as he said, "Wow! That looks so cool!"

Luffy wasn't in awe long as he was soon on the receiving end of a brutal combination that sent him flying backwards, reeling in pain. Which immediately made Luffy take things much more seriously.

He turned just in time to see Guy pull out a kusarigama and send the bladed weapon towards Luffy's. Luffy ducked the original swing, but Guy got in close and slammed an elbow into Luffy's head snapping it back. Guy then pulled on his weapon's chain, pulling it backwards. The scythe blade cut into Luffy's shoulder.

The rubber boy let out a sound of pain. Guy then attempted to stab the pirate, only for Luffy to enhance his hand with armament haki and then crush it in his hand.

The same hand was soon buried in Guy's face, sending the ninja flying backwards.

"I don't have time for this! My crew is waiting for me!"

Luffy threw his arm to the side, his flesh warping as it moved towards his fist before moving back. Luffy's body began to generate steam as his skin turned pink.

"Second Gear. Gum Gum Jet Pistol!"

Guy was still recovering when the enhanced attack slammed into him, sending him flying through several walls.

"Jet Rifle!"

The spinning punch sent him flying even farther.

Luffy then appeared in the air with his legs tucked in.

"Jet Spear!"

Guy spun in the air to avoid the attack. Guy managed to grab Luffy's leg while he was in the air and then proceeded to swing hard, throwing the enhanced rubber boy to the ground below. Guy then spun like a sawblade and dropped down.

"Leaf Drop!"

The impact slammed into Luffy, smashing him to the ground, with enough force to crack the earth.

Guy then shot backwards as Luffy growled as he got up, steam coming out of hose like a cartoon bull.

"Is that the best you got!? Shitty attacks like that won't take me down!"

Guy scowled as he said, "Really? You truly are a man of great durability. Why don't you try this then?"

Guy focused as Luffy watched in interest, wondering if he was going to transform again.

"Gate of Limit, Gate of view Open!"

Guy's body began to glow with even more green energy as his strength increased even further, the ground beneath him cratering under the force of the energy exploding from his body. Guy charged forward and Luffy did the same. The two clashed in midair, sending out shockwaves that shattered glass and upturning some pieces of lose rock.

The two appeared and disappeared, landing brutal blows on one another. Guy was now sporting a few bruises and his jumpsuit was ripped. Luffy's was showing sight of bruises from when the enhanced bows struck his body. Both were in great pain, but they power through it.

Guy and Luffy then shot forward.

"Morning Peacock!"

"Gum Gum Jet Hawk Gatling!

Guy's arms were shooting as fast as possible and were alight with flames. Luffy's arms were hardened with armament haki. The two barrage attacks clashed, the sound of their brawl shattering windows and shaking the very earth. The two roared in eachother's faces as the blasts continued.

Luffy, however, gained the advantage when he used his observation haki to predict the attacks and dodge.

This continued for a few minutes until Gai vanished from sight, the technique ending.

Luffy looked around briefly and was then struck in the chin, snapping his head back and sending his body flying upwards.

Guy then appeared and repappeared bashing Luffy around like a ragdoll and shooting out one of the bandages around his arms and pulling Luffy in.

"Reverse Lotus!"

Luffy reacted quickly bringing in air.

"Gum Gum Balloon!"

Luffy's stomach expanded, tanking the blow and then sucked Guy in, shooting him backwards with an incredible amount of force. The man hit the ground with a loud boom, forming a crater. The leaf jonin struggled to stand.

"You're a sturdy guy, I'll give you that," Luffy said as he landed breathing heavily, the flaming blows having done a good amount of damage. His jacket now gone and burns visible on his body.

Guy looked at Luffy and said, "Yes…I must agree you are rather tough as well. You should feel honored. I've only had to use this a few times."

Guy got into a familiar stance and opened the next gate. The green energy surrounding his body turned blue.

"Oh, that looks so cool!" Luffy yelled.

Suddenly, Guy appeared right in front of him.

"Oh shit," was all Luffy could say before he was suddenly bashed in the face and sent flying backwards. Luffy charged in, using his observation haki in an attempt to predict his movement, but Guy was too fast for him now. Each blow came with a huge price and Luffy was sent flying backwards rolling out of the two and into the forest nearby.

Luffy stood up with a grunt of pain, his second gear deactivated. Meanwhile, Guy moved his hands and put the in a familiar sign.

Luffy used his observation haki again, this time seeing into the future. He saw what was coming and his eyes widened in horror.

He then bit into his thumb, blowing air into his bones.

"Third Gear. Bone Balloon. Gum Gum Giant Balloon. Armament Hardening!"

Luffy's entire body turned black with armament haki. Just in time too as Guy finally finished focusing all the power he needed for hi snext attack.

"Daytime Tiger!"

Guy threw out a punch that sent out a massive tiger-shaped shockwave. The blast slammed into Luffy's body. The wind kicked up by the blast formed a massive crater, and blew away several trees and houses.

Guy stood up in the face of the destruction, looking interested at the damage. He knew that his opponent wouldn't go down so easily.

He was proved right when Luffy stood up from the rubble. His body was sporting a massive bruise on his stomach, and his left eye was bloodshot. Blood dripped from his body, However, the one thing that really got him angry, was the fact that his namesake had been torn to strips in the blast, bits of straw blew away in the wind.

"You…you destroyed my hat…" Luffy snarled as he stood up, armament haki covering his arm, "I'm going to beat your big eyebrowed ass straight to hell for that and for what you did to my crew!"

Guy felt a grin come across his face as he said, "Well, then…If you think you can handle it. Let us end this fight, my youthful friend. However, once you are done here I know you intend to go after my youthful student, so I intend to stop you here! I shall show you, the true power I wield!"

Guy brought his hand up and punctured his chest with his thumb, right over his heart.

Luffy proceeded to blow air into his muscles.

"Fourth Gear Muscle Balloon!"

"Gate of Death Open!"

There was a pulse from both fighters. In a blast of energy, Guy's body started to give off a red mist as the blood in his body surged.

Luffy's body began to emit steam again, as haki covered his arms in a fame pattern and his body and arms bulked up as hair began to flame out.

"Eight Gates Released Formation."

"Snake Man!"

The two stared each other down. Luffy could feel that he could only use this for a few minutes due to his injuries and exhaustion, Guy felt the same.

The two vanished from sight and crashed with a large explosion as they started brawling with each other as the fight began to reach its climax. The ground beneath them shattered as they met with an incredible amount of force, the two meeting fighters released noises that sounded like they belonged to large cannons.

Guy broke the stalemate to launch backwards and then shot forward.

"Evening Elephant!"

Luffy saw the move coming thanks to his haki and was prepared.

"Gum Gum Jet Culverin!"

Guy managed to dodge the attack and continue his kick towards Luffy, which connected with a loud boom and resounding crack. Even with his haki, he was no match for the force of the hit. Guy wince as well, feeling the bones in his leg strain and crack. Before he could continue, however, Guy's back was struck by the culverin, which had changed directions.

Luffy then unleashed a powerful punch to Guy's damaged leg, shattering it and causing the already in great pain ninja to scream in agony.

Luffy then pushed him away and unleashed his next attack.

"Gum Gum Black Mamba!"

Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches, two afterimages of his arms forming as they slammed burtally into Guy's form. Bones shattered, organs were liquified under the force, and he was thrown backwards slamming into the edge of the crater, unable to move.

Luffy then charged forward and then lashed out with one last attack.

"Gum Gum King Snake!"

Luffy's arm looped around him one time and then shot forward towards' the immobile Guy. Guy looked up to see the fist coming his way, no way to defend himself, and closed his eyes, a smile on his face, waiting for the final blow.

The punch slammed into Guy's skull, reducing the man's head to a wave of bone and gray matter, leaving him headless.

KO!

Luffy's arm retracted as he panted in exhaustion. The boy reverted back to his normal form as he stared at the place where his opponent's body lay.

"Good…fight…eyebrows."

With that Luffy fell to the ground and passed out due to a mix of pain and exhaustion.

 **The doors closed and opened again, revealing an excited looking Boomstick.**

Boomsitck yelled, "Holy shit that was awesome. I think I know what is going in my top ten fist fights list."

Wiz said, "This was a surprisingly hard battle. Luffy and Guy are both masters of hand to hand combat. In terms of style, they didn't really have much of an advantage over each other."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, though with Luffy's stretchiness and unpredictability, Guy was going to have trouble as Luffy's is not only really hard to predict, but also had a better reach, which is really important in a fight."

Wiz said, "True. Guy's will also would have been able to withstand Luffy's conqueror's haki, preventing the fight from ending early."

Boomstick said, "However, while Guy was more experienced and well-trained then Luffy, the old rubber boy was just leagues above him in strength and speed."

Wiz said, "That is true. Both can move faster than the eye can track. However, while Guy can launch people through cement, Luffy can push apart buildings and that is both in their base forms. And while guy can move could fight on even ground with madara, who was faster than even naruto's lightspeed-level reflexes could track, luffy had him beat here too. Remember Hody Jones? Well, due to the oddly mathematical properties of energy steroids, we can get a good example of how fast he was going when up against luffy. Since energy steroids double power and speed in increments, and hody took around 34 steroids immediately before and over the course of his fight with luffy and fishmen double in speed when underwater, that gives him a speed boost of 2 to the power of 35, or 34,359,738,368 times faster than normal. If we assume that Hody moves as fast as a real-life great white, or about 24.8548 miles an hour, that means 'overdose' hody can move at 854,004,425,189 mph. That's more than 1273 times faster than light. And could barely even touch luffy."

Boomstick said, "Guys gates could help him close the gap, even when Luffy went into his second gear, but the effects of it were far more damaging then Luffy's gears, especially since only the gate of healing can heal wounds."

Wiz said, "True, and when Guy got into the upper gates he could keep up with Luffy's speed and his strength could bypass Luffy's immunity to blunt force, given it's similarities to haki, chakra might have been able to do the same. However most of Guy's attacks are directly confirmed to not use chakra, or at least not directed it at his opponents, and luffy's taken phsycial beatings from people very similar to Guy before."

Boomstick said, "He could have won with the Morning Peacock, but Luffy's matched similar attacks, such as when he tanked a barrage of blows from the brutal pirate, Burndy World during their fight. The Daytime Tiger probably would have done it as well, but Luffy's ability to see into the future predicted what would happen and allowed him to defend, but damn did it hurt."

Wiz said, "Luffy survived a similar attack, based on ripping people apart with sharp winds, The Sables: Pesado, or Sandstorm: Heavy attack from crocodile, one of the warlords of the sea. Granted, the Daytime Tiger is probably far more powerful as the shockwave debatably eclipsed an island, while crocodile's attack only levelled the surrounding buildings. However, the key difference is in their durability and final forms. While both of their techniques have serious drawbacks, and the gate of death is indeed quite powerful, it just doesn't stack up to gear fourth. The combined force of all five evening elephants was technically stronger than Luffy's King Kong gun... except that was AFTER it punched through two layers of shield capable of tanking multi-megaton attacks and even then, it was only the returning force or it would have pushed the plate INTO the earth. And remember, Guy's bones broke from the strain of just ONE evening elephant, while Luffy didn't even react to a recoil as strong as all five. Which meant That Guy's only hope of victory was a suicide attack, so there was pretty much no way he was surviving this fight."

Boomstick asked, "You mean the Night Guy attack?"

Wiz nodded "Right. He technically could use it, but doing so would definitely kill him this time without naruto to bring him back, and even then he would permanently cripple himself and loose his chakra, leaving him helpless. what's more, while the Night Guy is undeniably stronger than all five evening elephants, and even if chakra DOES affect Luffy just like haki, then it still wouldn't be enough to put Luffy down. Not when he survived the full force of multiple direct hits by Charlotte Katakuri's version of the King Kong gun and own techniques, which are not only MUCH stronger, but also coated in haki, which meant he took the full force without any of his rubber immunity. And he wasn't even in gear fourth when he did, which means he could survive even more by just making himself tougher with his own haki. Hell, Katakuri actually managed to punch a pretty big hole in Luffy's torso afterwards, just like Guy did to Madara, but Luffy just stood up kept going till they both collapsed from exhaustion. Guy just didn't have anything strong enough to overcome Luffy's game-breaking defenses."

Boomstick said, "They've both fought through pain, but Luffy's incredible durability, and refusal to just die gave him the leg up, and that's no stretch!"

Wiz said, "The Winner is Monkey D. Luffy."

Boomstick said, "Still a stupid name."

 **Rewind alternate ending...**

Luffy was on the receiving end of multiple attacks from Guy's Evening Elephant. The force of the blows shattering bones on both ends of the fight. Luffy then finally went down with a loud crack as he was on the receiving end of the final kick which formed a large tunnel outside of the crater.

Sensing that Luffy was still alive Guy got down into a stance.

"Amass!"

The red steam that formed around Guy formed into a massive red dragon, with Guy at the center.

"And flow! Night Guy!"

Guy shot right toward's where Luffy was. The rubber pirate attempted to stand, but was cut off as he stood just in time to see Guy coming at him, he tried to move, but the world warped around him, pulling him towards the attack. Guy's kick smashed into Luffy's chest and went right through him, but the bones in Guy's leg shattered in the process.

 **KO!**

Luffy's eyes widened in shock as he slumped over dead. Guy gently pushed Luffy off his leg, and laid him down gently. He fell back and sat down a smile on his face as he adopted a lose "Nice Guy" pose.

"Rest in peace, worthy opponent."

 **The doors closed and opened. One screen showed Luffy getting a noogie by Ace in heaven while the other showed Naruto healing Guy.**

Boomstick said, "Aw damn it! I bet good money on that kid!"

Wiz said, "This was a surprisingly hard battle. Luffy and Guy are both masters of hand to hand combat. In terms of style, they didn't really have much of an advantage over each other."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, though with Luffy's stretchiness and unpredictability, Guy was going to have trouble as Luffy's is not only really hard to predict, but also had a better reach, which is really important in a fight."

Wiz said, "True. Guy's will also would have been able to withstand Luffy's conqueror's haki, preventing the fight from ending early."

Boomstick said, "However, while Guy was more experienced and well-trained then Luffy, the old rubber boy was just leagues above him in strength and speed."

Wiz said, "That is true. Both can move faster than the eye can track. However, while Guy can launch people through cement, Luffy can push apart buildings and that is both in their base forms."

Boomstick said, "Guys gates could help him close the gap, even when Luffy went into his second gear, but the effects of it were far more damaging then Luffy's gears, especially since only the gate of healing can heal wounds."

Wiz said, "True, and when Guy got into the upper gates he could keep up with Luffy's speed and his strength could bypass Luffy's immunity to blunt force, the same can be said with chakra as it and haki are similar."

Boomstick said, "He could have won with the Morning Peacock, but Luffy's matched similar attacks, such as when he tanked a barrage of blows from the brutal pirate, Burndy World during their fight. The Daytime Tiger probably would have done it as well, but Luffy's ability to see into the future predicted what would happen and allowed him to defend, but damn did it hurt."

Wiz said, "Luffy tanked a similar attack, Crocodiles Sables: Pesado, or Sandstorm: Heavy attack. However, the Daytime Tiger is far more powerful as the shockwave eclipsed an island, while crocodile's attack messed with some underground ruins. With the right defense, Luffy could have withstood the blast."

Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, the final phase with their ultimate forms wound up doing Luffy in. While Guy is in Red Beast mode, he was capable of matching Madara Uchiha in speed when he became an even more OP destroyer. Plus when he used the Night Guy technique, he moves so fast that space around him warps. This means he is moving at, at least light speed, at least that's what Wiz says.

Wiz said, "In comparison, the navy admiral Borsalino, aka Kizaru, can move at light speeds himself thanks to his devil fruit. Luffy fought him on two occasions and on both, was unable to react in time to his attacks. While Luffy's haki can see into the future and predict movements, Luffy has shown no feats since the timeskip to show he could react in time."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, observation haki isn't that good. During his battle with Sandersonia, Luffy moved so fast with his second gear that he managed to evade her, despite her predicting his movements. In the narutoverse, a similar fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee, Guy's student, went about the same way. While Sasuke could predict attacks, thanks to his freaky ninja eyes, he couldn't react in time due to his predictions, thanks to Lee's speed."

Wiz said, "Add in the fact that Guy's Night Guy could shatter a shell of energy and shatter the far more durable Madara Uchiha, and Guy just had the leg up on this match."

Boomstick sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and said, "My god that was so lame. The winner is Might Guy."

 **Cut! Okay, that battle went on a bit longer than I thought it would. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming battles.**

 **Flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


	3. Nami vs Lucy

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 2: Nami vs Lucy Heartfilia**

Wiz said, "If there is one thing we know about a good fighting team, it is that they need a hot femme fatale willing to fight."

Boomstick said, "And these two lovely ladies are known for both being awesome and for looking hot as hell while doing it."

Wiz declared, "Lucy Heartfilia, the spirit mage of the Fairy Tail guild."

Boomstick said, "And Nami, the Straw Hat Pirate's gold hearted thief and navigator."

Wiz said, "I'm Wizard, he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills…"

Boomsitck said, "And a few other things…"

Wiz, annoyed, continued, "To find out who would win a death battle."

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Wiz said, "Nami's life started out filled with tragedy and loss. Born an orphan during a war in an unknown village, Nami was adopted alongside her fellow orphan Nojiko by the marine Bellemere."

Boomstick said, "Things were a little tough for them, as Bellemere had to quite being a marine and manage a tangerine orchard, which barely paid the bills. However, Nami had an ambition that would not be held by money…to make a map of the world."

 **Nami**

 **Height: 5'71/2''**

 **Born: July 3**

 **Straw Hat Navigator/thief**

 **Current Bounty: 66 million belli**

 **Former chief of staff to Arlong Pirates**

 **Loves gold and money more than almost anything**

 **Tattoo is used to cover a large scar**

 **Member of the weakling trio alongside Chopper and Usopp.**

Wiz said, "Unfortunately, she had to steal the books in to learn how, and wound up doing a good job, her drawings of maps being prodigious at a young age."

Boomstick said, "This may sound like a good thing, but it caused problems later on in life."

Wiz said, "One day, a pirate crew called the Arlong Pirates, led by the infamous Saw-tooth Arlong, came and claimed dominion over Conomi island, the very same island her village rested upon."

Boomstick said, "Then like a gang member, Arlong put up a "living fee" that all the adults had to pay. And when Bellmere couldn't pay…well…"

 **They show the clip of Arlong shooting Bellmere right in front of Nami and Nojiko.**

Boomstick said, "Well, she's scarred for life."

Wiz said, "Nami was then kidnapped and was forced to act as a cartographer for Arlong, who went so far as the brand Nami with his crew's symbol in the form of a tattoo."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, Nami didn't live so luxuriously after that given everyone started shunning her and stuff, but after a while Nami made a deal with the devil. If she could pay him a hundred million belli, then Arlong would sell the village to her. Nami then spent the next eight years gathering up enough money to do so."

Wiz said, "During this time span, she met Luffy, who's dream was to become the king of the pirates. She went on a few adventures for them and found that not all pirates were monsters like Arlong. However, in the pursuit of her home town being freed she betrayed Luffy and the crew, stealing all the treasure they had accumulated through their brief adventures."

Boomstick said, "Surprise…Arlong lied and gave all the money to some corrupt rat-looking marine."

Boomstick chuckled and said, "Hey I just got that. He's a rat and he's corrupt."

Wiz said, "True. Soon after, the Straw Hat crew, consisting of Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro at the time, came in, beat the Arlong Pirates, and totaled their base Arlong Park. After that, she replaced the Arlong tattoo with a belli symbol and then proceeded to officially join the crew."

Boomstick said, "While stealing everyone's wallet in the process."

 **Abilities and skills**

 **Surprising strength and durability**

 **Skilled with staff**

 **Negotiation**

 **Thievery and pickpocketing**

 **Navigation**

 **Cartography**

 **Possible observation haki**

Wiz said, "Nami's skill in navigation and cartography are top notch. Which is a good thing because without her the crew would probably be lost and dead in a couple of days. She's also a master thief and pickpocket, and a skilled negotiator."

Boomstick said, "Don't sell it short Wiz. This chick is a thieving savant! When she left her home town she stole everyone's wallets without slowing down, or even showing she was near them!"

Wiz answered, "That is true. She also managed to pick the pocket of spy master and assassin Kumadori of CP9 and he didn't even notice."

Boomstick said, "And for such a skinny girl, she's pretty tough. She's was able to leap between buildings on Water 7, knocked out marines with a single punch, and after the time skip was able to support Luffy for eleven hours when he was fighting Cracker, who I still say has a stupid name."

Wiz said, "Nami is even able to bruise and injure Luffy, whose durability, as we discussed in his battle with Guy, is completely insane! There is a theory that Nami is able to call on Armament haki when she's angry, but that theory has yet to be proven, so the jury is out."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, she's got some insane strength in those skinny arms. Even more so when she busts out her weapon of choice…the clima -tact!"

 **Weapons**

 **Impact Dial**

 **Clima-tact**

 **-Mirage Tempo**

 **-Gust Sword**

 **-Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod**

 **-Thunder Trap**

 **-Heat Egg**

 **-Milky Ball**

 **-Weather Egg – Thunder Breed, Snow Clouds, Rain Tempo, Rain Spark**

 **-Thunderbolt Tempo**

Wiz said, "Nami's weapon of choice has gone through multiple forms over the course of the series. The first one being full of party tricks, built by Usopp, and the second being the original enhanced with dials found on Skypiea. For this battle, we will be focusing on its most recent form."

Boomstick said, "Good call, cause those got a real upgrade. You see during the two years the pirates were separated, Nami landed on an island in the sky, where she met a bunch of weather wizards, who would help and upgrade her staff."

Wiz said, "And during their adventures in the new world, Usopp and Franky combined their building genius to enhance it further."

Boomstick said, "By combining the staff with Franky's Wapolmetal, most likely, and Usopp's pop greens, they turned it into this little thing."

Boomstick pressed a button showing an image of the most recent clima-tact.

Boomstick said, "This thing may look tiny, but the original, and weakest, form was durable to enough to take a blow from the assassin Ms. Doublefinger, who could pierce and smash through rock and cement. Now due to the design, it may lose some of the abilities, like the swing arm from the perfect clima-tact, its third form, but it should still keep the attacks and abilities of all its other versions."

Wiz said, "Due to its new design, the compact form can extend a great deal, at a high speed. Which also makes for a good surprise jab in the face. The pressure can effect the distance, and it can grow a great deal!"

 **They show a clip of when Nami first squeezed the clima-tact, and the incredible distance it went.**

Boomstick said, "This stick isn't just a grower it is also a shower! This baby doesn't just hit people hard, it can manipulate the weather itself."

Wiz said, "This is actually a testament to Nami's intelligence as she is considered the third smartest in One Piece World. Just by taking a glance in the sky she can predict storms that don't even seem obvious. There is a theory that this could be due to observation haki since her fellow Straw Hat Sanji can detect a woman's tears, it isn't that far of a stretch."

Boomstick said, "Wait…this chick is actually smart enough to do the work of several specialists and dozens of machines?"

Wiz nodded, "Yes, and Nami is able to predict these phenomena with incredible, almost fighting, accuracy, from storms, to rain, to lightning bolts."

Boomstick said, "Damn…someone get this chick to the weather station, because I'm sick of having to call of beach days because of the weatherman getting it wrong!"

Wiz continued, "And this is shown through her use to the clima-tact. By changing the temperature of the air using balls of cold and warm air, she can alter the immediate climate in the vicinity, even in closed rooms."

Boomstick said, "And not just that. This weather stick can create rain to form fog and mist, create tornadoes, powerful gusts of wind, and, more importantly, send out lightning bolts to attack her foes, ranging from a single powerful bolt to a swarm to knock out several people at once!"

Wiz said, "She can also form mirages to make herself invisible, or form mirage clones, which are good enough to fool even the trained assassin, Kalifa. She can also use the milky ball, a white cloud to trap people. This thing was so tough that it could stop a bunch of giant kids going on a rampage due to drugs…man that arc was dark."

Boomstick said, "And she's pretty goddamn clever, drawing people into traps, typically using lightning."

Wiz said, "However, she is reliant on the clima-tact, making Nami a mid to long range fighter in terms of combat abilities, but she is skilled with it in close combat when she needs to. She's got no problem using that stick like a quarter staff in close range, or even as combat sticks in its earlier incarnation."

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Kalifa, Ms. Doublefinger, Brulee, Absalom**

 **Outwitted several dangerous pirates**

 **Defeats scores of marines**

 **Instrumental in defeating Oars**

 **Survived poisoning by Daft Green**

 **Taken several deadly blows**

 **Survived the rocket man crash without a scratch**

Boomstick said, "She's also pretty damn durable. She's taken blows from the likes of Kalifa, the assassin from CP9, and the Baroque Works Ms. Doublefinger. She's taken blows that have incapacitated people much stronger than her and survived."

Wiz said, "Yeah, but Nami isn't much of a fighter. She prefers to hide while her stronger, more capable crewmates to fight for her."

Boomstick said, "If she is in trouble, she has no problem turning on the charm."

Wiz stopped to think about it for a minute and said, "Actually, Nami might sell herself short. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami and Sanji were forced to switch bodies, thanks to the warlord at the time, Trafalgar Law. While in Nami's body, Sanji was able to perform the Blue Walk, a technique which he can use to move through water with incredible speed and ease and show no ill side effects, and even managed to kick away a freaking a shark!"

Wiz brought down the board of wisdom and showed an image of Nami kicking a shark.

"The shark itself resembles a great white shark. If we ignore the size of the shark, low balling it to a regular great white shark's weight of five thousand pounds and add the water pressure found at their normal living area of three-hundred to twelve hundred meters, most likely the latter, would add over a thousand pounds to the shark. Even without measuring the distance we can estimate she kicked the shark with 3.3 tons of force. This actually keeps up with Nami's Luffy bruising strength, as we've seen Sanji has been able to bruise Luffy in the past."

Boomstick said, "Damn, well no wonder. She's defeated dozens of fishmen, marines, and pirates, including Brulee and mirror woman of the Big Mom pirates, the perverted animal Frankenstein Absolom, and the above-mentioned assassins, Kalifa and Ms. Doublefinger."

Boomstick chuckled and said, "With strength like that, and a super brain to rival several computers, this is one hot chick that I would love to have on my crew."

" **You may be incredibly strong, but I can predict the weather and I'm never wrong."**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Wiz said, "At first look, Lucy Heatfillia seems like a spoiled damsel in distress…and you'd be kind of right."

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Age: 17**

 **Former reporter and model**

 **Celestial Spirit Mage**

 **Constantly threatening Happy**

 **Apparently part of the LGBT**

Boomstick said, "Lucy is born into the Heartfilia family, a rich merchant guild and I mean crazy rich. She actually had thing going pretty well, up until her mom died, and her old man started neglecting her due to being obsessed with work."

Wiz said, "I can relate."

Boomstick said, "What did you say, Wiz?"

Wiz said, "Oh nothing, just reminiscing about my lost childhood. Anyway, after a few years of neglect, Lucy ran away from home, becoming a reporter and model. However, she had grander dreams to join the most powerful guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail."

Boomstick said, "Well, thankfully she met up with Natsu the Salamander…"

Boomstick stopped when they showed the image of the false salamander from episode one.

"No wait, not that dude. That is the guy who tried to sell Lucy into slavery. She wound up being rescued by the real Natsu, who whisked her away…"

Wiz interrupted, "While running from the rune knights for the damage he caused…"

Boomstick continued, "To join the Fairy Tail guild. A few days later she proudly wore the mark on her hand."

Wiz said, "Lucy soon found herself joining up in a team with Natsu, his cat Happy, Erza, and Gray Fullbuster. Together, they formed the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

 **Abilities and Skills**

 **Enhanced Durability and Endurance**

 **Keen Intellect**

 **Magic Sense**

 **Hand-to-Hand combat and Whip Expert**

Wiz said, "Now Lucy may appear frail, but she is quite the fighter. She's for more durable than she appears. And aside from that she has a keen intellect, even able to deduce that someone had drugged her wine before she drank it, she was even one of the first to deduce a specific spot with hidden clues."

Boomstick said, "And while she's not as strong as her teammates Natsu or Erza, she is pretty tough, especially with her patented Lucy Kick, which was strong enough to injure the potential S-class mage Bickslow!"

" **Lucy…Kick!"**

 **Lucy, clad in a white bikini, launches herself at Bickslow hitting him with a kick.**

Boomstick continued, "And when she's not kicking her enemies, she's got no problem cracking the whip. Which means it's time to get to the tools and weapons."

 **Weapons, tools, and magic**

 **Fleuve d'etoiles**

 **Urano Metria**

 **Fairy Sphere**

 **Gottfried**

 **Celestial Spirit Magic**

 **Gold Spirit Keys**

 **-Aquarius (former, key broken)**

 **-Taurus**

 **-Cancer**

 **-Virgo**

 **-Sagittarius**

 **-Leo**

 **-Gemini**

 **-Aries**

 **-Scorpio**

 **-Capricorn**

 **Silver Spirit Keys**

 **-Crux**

 **-Horologium**

 **-Lyra**

 **-Nikora**

 **-Pyxis**

Boomstick said, "When in combat Lucy typically uses a whip, the most recent being flue…fluev…"

Wiz interrupted, "Fleuve d'etoiles. It means river of stars."

Boomstick said, "I had it. Anyway, this whip is like what would happen if a lightsaber and a whip were ever combined. This thing might look like it is made of water, but it's can slam you just like a normal whip."

Wiz said, "Aside from that Lucy also has her specialty magic. Celestial spirit magic."

Wiz brought down the board of wisdom and said, "This type of magic is referred to as spatial magic, a type of magic that can be used to manipulate space."

Boomstick excited said, "Wait…does that mean she can summon spirits from constellations to destroy things Final Fantasy Style?"

Wiz said, "While that would be awesome…no. To summon these spirits Lucy must find their specific key and form a contract with them, meaning they can only summon them once in a certain amount of time, or only a certain amount of times before letting them rest."

Boomstick said, "Oh…damn…this is a lot lamer than I thought it would be."

Wiz said, "I know…but its not that bad. The keys are divided into two types. Silver keys summon simple spirits for simple tasks, while gold keys are used to summon powerful spirits with powerful abilities."

Boomstick said, "For the silver keys she has Horologium, who can not only tell time, but act a tank to defend Lucy, Crux can search for information, Lyra can play music, Pyxis can give directions, and the Nikora…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

 **An image of the Nikora is shown.**

Boomstick asked, "Is that a carrot-nosed dog? What the hell is that supposed to do?"

Wiz answered, "She only got it because it was cute, but it can distract stupid foes with its dance."

Boomstick was quiet and said, "Should I get my shotgun?"

Wiz said, "No. Thankfully, they pale in comparison to the spirits of Lucy's gold keys. These golden keys summon spirits of the zodiac, each with a specific power."

Wiz started listing on his hands as he said, "Aquarius can manipulate water. Cancer is so fast that he can shave your head and can cut through tough metals and wood in an instant. Taurus is super strong. Virgo is a fast digger. Sagittarius is a master bowman. Leo can use the regulus light to attack. Gemini can transform into anything. Aries can trap opponents in pink clouds of fluffy wool. Scorpio can summon and attack with sand. Finally, Capricorn is a master martial artist."

Boomstick said, "Okay, a lot of these I get, but I don't understand how Virgo being a maid has anything to do with digging…come to think of it a lot of these are weird."

Wizard said, "It's magic Boomstick. Don't question it. Moving on, Lucy can send her spirits back to the spirit world on a whim and can summon more than one. She's even summoned the celestial spirit king but had to sacrifice a key to do so."

Boomstick said, "Aside from that, she can also use a few other spells. Like the Urano Metrio which can summon space around her and cause explosions to harm her enemies. Unfortunately, she goes into a trance when she does so and takes a long time to do, leaving her open to attacks."

Wiz said, "She can also use Gottfried, a special spell which was powerful enough to destroy the celestial glove, which in a state of activation had become nearly unbreakable. However, she needed to link her magic with two other people and hasn't cast it since. If she did use it again, it is possible that its power would be greatly reduced."

Boomstick said, "And for defense. She can use an ancient magic created by Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, dubbed the Fairy Sphere. This gigantic yellow sphere is so powerful that it could withstand a blast from Acnologia, a dragon so powerful that its roar destroyed the entire island of Tenrou!"

Boomstick then said, "Wait a minute Wizard!"

Wiz looked at Boomstick and asked, "What is it?"

Boomstick said, "One of the rules of Death Battle is that you can't summon extra help. Doesn't summoning the spirits count as outside help?"

Wiz said, "Yes it does. Due to the rules Lucy can't summon her spirits. However, that does not mean her keys are useless."

Boomstick looked confused and then snapped his fingers as he realized.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The costume changes. Thanks to her spirit magic, Lucy can perform another spell. The Star Dress!"

 **Star Dress**

 **Aquarius Form (no longer available)**

 **-Water Magic – Water Barrier**

 **-Earth Magic – Aqua Metria**

 **Leo Form**

 **-Regulus – Regulus Lucy Kick**

 **Virgo Form**

 **-Earth Magic – Diver**

 **Taurus Form**

 **-Super Strength**

 **-Earth Wave**

 **-Lucy Punch**

 **-Lucy Kick**

 **Sagittarius Form**

 **-Marksmanship**

 **-Energy Arrows – Star Shot**

 **Aries Form**

 **-(Most Likely) Wool blasts**

 **Scorpio Form**

 **-enhanced speed**

 **-Sand Flight**

 **Gemini form**

 **-most likely transformation**

 **Cancer Form**

 **-Enhanced speed**

 **-Twin blades**

 **Capricorn**

 **-(most likely) enhanced strength and speed**

 **-shades**

Wiz said, "By pressing the key to her chest, she can transform into a new form with abilities based on the spirit of the key. This also infuses her with their magic power, greatly increasing her reserves, or restoring them if they are low."

Boomstick said, "Think Erza's armor, but sexier. Hehehehehe."

Wiz said, "Her main form is Aquarius' which was granted to her by the spirit king after she had to break her key, essentially making it her base state. In this state, she can manipulate water to attack and form barriers, she can even control the earth beneath her, most likely using the water in the ground to make it flow like mud."

Boomstick said, "Using the Leo key she gains the power of regulus, essentially light energy, to enhance her attacks, especially her signature Lucy Kick."

Wiz said, "In Virgo form she can dig underground with her Diver ability, and Taurus grants her super strength, enhancing her for an even strong Lucy Kick and the Lucy Punch."

Boomstick said, "The first one still doesn't make sense. Anyway, in Sagittarius form she's an expert with a bow, capable of shooting several arrows at once, and hitting their mark. She can also use the Star Shot, which are basically a bunch of homing arrows."

Wiz said, "Scorpio form enhances her speed and can enable her to fly in a sandstorm. Her Cancer form increases her speed as well and gives her twin blades that she uses with extreme precision."

Boomstick said, "Though, some of her new clothes don't seem to do anything, or they just haven't been seen yet. So, the Gemini form should give her transformation powers, which grants him the ability to use their magic and abilities. With that in mind, it isn't a stretch that Lucy would gain this ability as well. Aries should allow her to attack with wool clouds, and Capricorn should enhance her strength, and possibly make her a combat specialist. Though it does give her some cool shades."

Wiz said, "It should be noted that those shades do make her immune to magic that effect sight, such as Evergreen's stone eyes."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but aside from that Lucy has survived some pretty scary stuff."

 **Feats**

 **Deduced her drink was drugged before drinking**

 **Survived explosions from Jackal**

 **Defeated Sherry of Blue Pegasus and Jackal of Tartarus**

 **Withstood being nearly absorbed by Franmalth**

 **Held her own against Tartarus despite being injured**

 **Withstood barrage from Kain Hikaru**

 **Survived being blasted by Hades**

Wiz said, "Despite looking like a Barbie doll, Lucy is surprisingly durable. She withstood blows, spells, and explosions from power dark wizards like Jackal, Kain, Hikaru, and Hades. She even managed to get up despite being nearly absorbed by the demon Franmalth, which is yet another display of how large her magical reserves are."

Boomstick said, "Not to mention her magic. It takes a lot to summon those creatures, and she can summon a lot of them which takes a shit-ton of magic."

Wiz said, "Despite this, Lucy is not a forward fighter. She prefers to hide and let other fight for her, but when she feels it is necessary, she will get involved and fight with all she has."

Boomstick said, "She might not be the toughest, or bravest, member of Fairy Tail, but you got to respect the guts on this blonde."

" **I won't give up, I will fight til the bitter end, cause there's no way I will back down after what you did to my friends. They are what made me the person I am today, that's why I'll keep fighting... For my friends!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Wiz said, "Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all."

Boomstick said, "It's time for a busty babe catfight death battle!"

Wiz stared and said, "You just had to go there, didn't you?"

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

The scene shows the town of magnolia. Loud explosions rang out at the battle between Fairy Tail and the Straw Hat pirates continued. Nami peaked out from behind the rubble as she saw Sanji taking on Laxus and Bickslow, however her thoughts turned south, as she saw Sanji being turned to stone by Evergreen. Thankfully, at this point Franky showed up in the General Franky robot, so things were going their way. Believing that Franky had things under control, she proceeded to move.

"Hold on!"

Nami turned towards the source to see Lucy standing there with her whip handle in her hand.

"You aren't going anywhere," Lucy growled.

Nami let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Is there any chance that you can give a fellow hot girl a chance to get away."

Lucy's response was to activate her whip.

Nami, in response, extended the Clima-tact.

Lucy then lashed out with her whip, wrapping it around the handle of Nami's weapon.

Nami gulped nervously and out of desperation, and instinct, put on the charm, saying, "You wouldn't fight a girl like me, would you?"

To Nami's shock Lucy blushed before she shook it off and said, "Oh, that isn't going to work on me, temptress!"

 **Fight!**

Nami squeezed the handle of her weapon harder, extending the staff which slammed into Lucy. The blonde was thrown backwards and sent rolling across the ground. compared to some hits she taken that was simple, and she immediately stood back up.

She lashed out with her whip again. This time, Nami raised her staff to catch it, but Lucy pulled pulling Nami off balance. Lucy then ran forward and lashed out with one of her legs.

"Lucy Kick!"

The surprisingly strong kick knocked Nami backwards and on her back.

"Now give up!" Lucy said, "Nobody threatens my guild."

Nami extended her staff again and swung. The air around her warped and she vanished from sight.

"Mirage Tempo."

Lucy looked around in confusion. Before she could finish however, she was slammed in the stomach and knocked away by something. The Mirage Tempo wore off, revealing Nami and several clones, all but one of them distorted in some way. Nami reached throwing out her whip again, this time hitting the normal looking one which vanished into mist, shocking the girl.

The reaminging illusions charged forward, with Lucy lashing out and hitting them with ease, but they vanished. Suddenly, Nami appeared the mirage having faded, and she pointed it at her with a bubble forming on the end of it.

"Gust Sword!"

Lucy was launched backwards and was sent skidding backwards. She slid backwards and then reached for her keys ready to pull out some extra power but was shocked when she found that her keys were gone.

"Where are...?"

Nami said, "I don't know what these are for, but they looked like they are important."

Lucy snarled as he lashed out with her whip. She snagged it and the two fought over the keys. The ring bent and then broke breaking into pieces. Nami and Lucy both charged forward and began to go through the keys.

"I wonder if I can sell these?" Nami asked aloud.

Lucy said as she pressed one of the keys to her chest, "You aren't selling my keys. Star Dress: Leo!"

In a bright flash of light Lucy's outfit was replaced with that of her Leo's form. Nami moved to swing her staff but was cut off when Lucy held out her hands.

"Regulus!"

Nami had to cover her eyes to stop herself from being blinded.

"Regulus Lucy Kick!"

The enhanced kick struck Nami's stomach. The powerful kick launched her backwards and sent her tumbling.

Nami caught herself as Lucy charged forward. Nami stopped her by spinning her staff.

"Thunder Trap!"

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the lightning forming. She didn't stop in time and got shocked.

Nami took advantage of this and shot and egg from her staff.

"Weather Egg: Rain Spark!"

There was a flash of lighting as clouds spread across the sky, then they started to rain forming a thick fog that covered the area.

Nami then proceeded to form her Mirage Tempo again, hiding within the mist.

Lucy looked around and was prepared for another attack. She prepared herself and then she heard Nami call out her next attack.

"Black Ball Thundercloud Rod!"

Lucy saw something flickering in the mist and dove to the side just in time to avoid the electric clouds that were sent to shock her into submission. While she did dodge, she did feel some pain from the bolts grazing her shoulder.

She glanced through her keys and saw one that would help her.

"Star Dress: Scorpio!"

After Lucy transformed again and manipulated the ground around her. The earth shook, and a large sandstorm formed around her, with Lucy flying through the debris like it was nothing.

Nami saw this coming and was shocked.

"What kind of power does this woman have?"

Nami saw the wet sand and immediately got the idea. With a smirk on her face she launched another Weather egg.

"Rain Tempo!"

The clouds unleashed a sudden downpour of rain, causing the sand to get wet and clumping it all together. Now heavy, the sand fell with Lucy falling as well, splashing down into the ground with a spray of water and mud.

Nami then spun her staff as fat as she could and swung like a baseball bat.

The bubble on the end flew off and burst, releasing a tornado.

"Cyclone Tempo!"

Nami was lifted into the air by the winds. Nami went through her keys and saw that she didn't have one that would help her out. She did, however, find one that would work with the situation.

"Star Dress: Gemini."

Lucy transformed into her changed outfit, and then transformed into Nami clima-tact included, mental images and others flooded her mind as she learned all of Nami's abilities and tactics, as well as potential traps she might have."

With a smirk, she proceeded to hold out a staff launching bubbles that popped i tornado dispersing it.

"What!?" Nami yelled at seeing the change.

Nami then threw out a several black thunder clouds releasing one smaller one behind her, for she had a feeling she knew what was going to come next.

The transformed Lucy pulled out her final key and dove towards the ground. The black clouds rumbled with lightning and then struck.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Lightning bolts shot down from the clouds aiming right at Lucy, who held her next to last key, to her chest.

"Star Dress: Virgo!"

After another costume change, the woman dove downward digging through the earth and making a hard left with lightning missing the girl. Lucy dug through the ground as fast as possible and shot up nailing Nami in the chest with another Lucy Kick.

Nami was sent stumbling backwards. Lucy then held her final key to her chest.

"Star Dress: Capricorn!"

Lucy then charged forward, ready to pummel Nami, but the girl held out her staff, and the final thunder cloud she released shot forth a powerful concentrated lightning bolt.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!"

The bolt sped towards the girl. Lucy spun around, just to take the blast to the stomach, causing her to cough up smoke. Lucy slid back and fell to the ground.

Nami charged at Lucy grabbing all of Lucy's keys and her whip.

Lucy groaned in pain, struggling to stand.

Lucy heard another rumbling and looked up to see another gathering of black clouds.

Lucy turned towards Nami who said, "Looks like you aren't as strong without keys, plus you couldn't keep up with my ability to predict the weather. Bye bye."

Nami then pointed her weapon at the cloud and called, "Thunder Breed Tempo!"

The lightning shot towards Lucy managed to backflip just in time to avoid the blast, but as she flipped her foot landed on her discarded whip. Lucy then charged forward and launched another Lucy kick, but Nami was ready.

"Milky Ball!"

Lucy ran right into a white cloud. Nami smirked as she dove in, grabbing the last of the remaining keys from Lucy. However, Lucy is familiar with this as she has gone against it before with Aries. Lucy lashed out with two Lucy Kicks one that sent Nami flying from the cloud and knocked her clima-tact away.

The cloud vanished and Lucy fell to the ground her magical reserves depleted. The two stood up and faced each other. Nami glanced to the side to see her staff, and Lucy saw that her whip was a few feet away. The two looked at each other and then made a break for their respective weapons.

Lucy reached her whip scant seconds before Nami reached hers. Lucy lashed out with it, striking Nami in the back and stopping her from grabbing her weapon. Lucy then pulled hard and yanked Nami back, who was now grabbing at the whip to keep from choking.

Lucy then ran forward with all her might, pulling Lucy onto her butt. The blonde then ran up and grabbed the whip pulling it tight around Nami's throat and held it for a moment, Nami choking and gasping for air. With one last feat of strength, Lucy pulled and a sickening crack, indicating Nami's neck had been broken. Lucy deactivated her whip, letting the weapon fall to the floor.

 **KO!**

Lucy panted in exertion and said, "Wow…glad that's over."

 **The doors shut and reopened.**

Boomstick said, "Huh…not how I imagined this cat fight would go."

Wiz said, "This was a surprisingly close match. Both Nami and Lucy's arsenals enabled them to adapt to situations. Both have beaten people way out of their league, so they were pretty even in experience. Nami had the strength advantage with her shark kicking, Luffy bruising strength. However, Lucy has taken much more damage than Lucy has, such as in her fight with Jackal. In other words, Lucy could take far more than Nami could dish out."

Boomstick said, "Their weapons were also pretty close. While Lucy may have had some impressive magical abilities, she couldn't use the Urano Metria because it took too long, and because she couldn't perform it on her own anymore. She also couldn't use the water powers of Aquarius because she used up all of the spirits magic in battle. She also couldn't use Gottfried on her own. While they both had the same amount of adaptability Nami's lightning summoning staff had more destructive power."

Wiz said, "Without their weapons both girls were pretty much helpless, Nami especially as most of her greatest feats are because of her staff. And while both girls are masters of strategy, Nami's stuck manily to her own weapons and her oppoents actions, While Lucy dould predict Nami' smost likely moves thanks to Gemini's transformation abilities."

Boomstick said, "Nami may have been a master at reading the weather, but she probably should have checked her horoscope."

Wiz said, "The winner is Lucy Heartfillia."

 **Rewind effect**

The two looked at each other and ran for their weapons respectively. Nami grabbed her clima-tact just seconds before Lucy could grab her whip.

Nami slammed her staff on the ground and sent an electric pulse through the water-soaked muddy earth. The lighting traced across the ground and hit Lucy making her scream in pain. Nami then charged forward and swung her staff hard, spinning it over and over again, both ends lit with electricity. Nami then stabbed the weapon forward squeezing it hard. At point blank, the staff shot forward, covered in electric energy, punching through Lucy's body. The mage sat on Lucy's staff for a moment and her eyes became vacant.

 **KO!**

Nami panted and pushed Lucy off her weapon.

Nami let out a breath and said, "Now, where are those idiots?"

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Boomstick said, "Huh…not how I imagined this catfight to go."

Wiz said, "This was a surprisingly close match. Both Nami and Lucy's arsenals enabled them to adapt to situations. Both have beaten people way out of their league, so they were pretty even in experience. Nami had the strength advantage with her shark kicking, Luffy bruising strength. However, Lucy has taken much more damage than Lucy has, such as in her fight with Jackal."

Boomstick said, "Their weapons were also pretty close. While Lucy may have had some impressive magical abilities, she couldn't use the Urano Metria because it took too long, and because she couldn't perform it on her own anymore. She also couldn't use the water powers of Aquarius because she used up all of the spirits magic in battle. She also couldn't use Gottfried on her own. While they both had the same amount of adaptability Nami's lightning summoning staff had more destructive power."

Wiz said, "Without her keys Lucy was helpless against Nami's lightning attacks and superior strength. With the lack of her stronger spells and unable to bring out her summons, or their abilities, thanks to Nami's thievery, Lucy was unable to defend herself when Nami lashed out."

Boomstick said, "Lucy didn't have the heart to finish this fight."

Wiz said, "The winner is Nami."

 **Cut! Okay, tell me what you all think.**


	4. Usopp vs Mine

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 3: Usopp Vs Mine**

Boomstick said, "The sniper. These master of patience, planning, and gun skill are unrivaled in the killing world. These masterful assassins are capable of killing at close range, or at ridiculous distances."

Wiz said, "And making angry gamers break their controllers. Damn camping bastards. Game rage aside however, our contestants today are deadly at both ridiculously long range and close range. Usopp the sniper king."

Boomstick declared, "And Mine the sniping assassin of Night Raid. He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick we're going to put these snipers in the field to discover who would win a death battle!"

The doors closed and opened revealing Boomstick and Wiz. Wiz pressed a button and a hologram of Mine appeared next to him. She was a young girl with pink hair in two tails, light pink clothes, and pink eyes.

Wiz said, "Night Raid…a group of assassins killing innocent people for no reason other than bloodshed. Amongst them are monsters known as the 100 Man Killer Bulat, and Akame of the Demon Sword."

Boomstick said, "Oh no! These people sound horrible! At least that's what the propaganda, spewed by some fat guy on a serious power high, spreads. Anyway, amongst these fighters is a young assassin named Mine."

Wiz said, "For most of her life, Mine was the victim of ridicule and mockery."

Boomstick said, "I know what you are all thinking and no it is not because of all the pink.

 **Mine**

 **Affiliation: Night Raid, retired.**

 **Genius Sniper**

 **Half-blood**

Boomstick said, "In the empire she lives in, she was made fun of because she had foreign blood in her veins…yeah, stupid I know. If that blood lead to her being who she was in the story, then I would gladly welcome these people into my country!"

Wiz said, "Years of this discrimination lead to her joining the revolutionary army, in hopes that she could stomp out discrimination like she faced, and to save the empire from destroying itself."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, to put it simply the empire is shit. The rich people get to torture and murder people for fun, the main army is corrupt, and all of it is controlled by some fat guy, who is a sadistic cannibal apparently, ironically named HONEST, who manipulates the child emperor like a puppet, who trusts Honest completely and without questions."

Wiz said, "For those of you who might not get it, Honest poisoned the former emperor, manipulates his kid, and keeps him in the dark while he and the various pieces of scum run free and ravage the empire for their own gain."

Boomstick said, "Man, I'm glad he got tortured to death."

Wiz said, "Indeed."

Boomstick said, "Anyway, Mine joined a part of the revolutionary army called Night Raid, a group of assassins with special tools to kill high profile and powerful targets…or at the very least wielders of teigu, but more on that later."

 **Skills**

 **Precognitive abilities**

 **Hand-to-hand combat skills**

 **Sniper**

Wiz said, "In her time fighting alongside Night Raid, Mine received training in hand to hand combat under the instruction of Akame. However, her specialty is long-range combat with her teigu."

Wiz pressed a button and series of devices are shown on the screen behind him.

Wiz explained, "Teigu are ancient relics used by warriors in the empire. Only strong warriors can handle using a teigu, usually one each, but more than one can be used if they are compatible, but doing so can cause severe bodily harm. Much like every member of Night Raid, Mine has a teigu of her own.."

Boomstick said, "While her teammates use an adaptive dragon armor, a wire glove things, a shapeshifting thing, and a poisonous sword, Mine's is my personal favorite, the teigu known as the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin!"

 **Pumpkin**

 **Roman Artillery**

 **Gun Type Teigu**

 **3 Modes**

 **-Machine Gun**

 **-Sniper**

 **-Blade**

 **Utilizes the emotions and energy of the user**

They scene changed to the armor to show Boomstick standing over a replica of Pumpkin, created by Wiz.

Boomstick said, "This thing is a three-in-one weapon used for not only long range, but close-range combat. This thing mainly uses a long-range sniper mode to take down enemies from afar."

To demonstrate, Boomstick stood up and took aim at a fake body that was set up on a rack several feet away. He aimed and pulled the trigger, which fired a small beam of energy out of it, striking the dummy and burning a hole right through it.

Boomstick then walked towards the dummy and said, "And if someone gets close, Mine can switch it into machine gun mode. While it increases the rate of fire, it reduces the amount of power and the aim."

Boomsitck switched Pumpkin into machine gun mode and opened fire. The blasts struck the dummy burning even more holes into it.

Boomstick then walked away from the dummy and said, "And if that isn't crazy enough. She can pull out the trump card, the cut-down shot, a blade mode. I know that doesn't sound impressive given it is a gun, but this giant blade acts like a huge pressure cutter, capable of cutting through a lot of shit at a distance."

Boomstick said, "These blasts are powerful enough to vaporize and pulverize anything that gets in its way, including people, the area around it, an armored missile, a huge ass chunk of ice thrown at her by a crazy/sexy ice woman, and knock over a goddamn robot! Not to mention she's able to shoot someone from beyond the skyline."

The scene changed back to Boomstick who said, "You may be wondering what kind of ammunition this weapon would use. Well, we can tell you now that it isn't normal. Pumpkin uses the emotions of its user to power itself. The more afraid that Mine is, the more powerful the blast is and the longer the range."

Wiz said, "But this ammunition can be costly. It drains Mine, and excessive use can result in her being left unconscious."

Boomstick said, "But I'm not kidding when I say this teen shooter is pretty tough."

 **Feats**

 **Can carry and use pumpkin easily**

 **Dodges bullets**

 **Reacts fast enough to shoot a missile out of the sky**

 **Dodges lightning**

Boomstick said, "Mine can certainly take a hit. She got attacked by six-armed demon dog thing and managed to only get a broken arm. She's even tanked an explosion soon after getting hurt and was able to fight soon after. Pretty tough for a scrawny kid."

Wiz said, "She's fast enough to dodge already fired bullets and even lightning, which takes mere milliseconds."

Boomstick said, "But she's not unstoppable. Using such a large gun can leave her open to attack, and she has been rendered unconscious by her own weapon. Plus, Pumpkin itself can overheat if it is used too much, and while she has had training in bare handed combat, she's not to well versed in it."

Wiz said, "Plus, she is only human. Eventually, the experiences she endured was enough for her to retire, where she moved to the country side and married her assassin boyfriend, Tatsumi."

Boomstick muttered, "At least somebody got a happy ending. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WRITERS!"

" **Only I can help myself. And in the future, I can make up for all my misfortunes and change the world into a place where there's not irrational discrimination. And that's why there is no way in hell that I can die here!"**

The doors closed and reopened.

Wiz said, "For most of his life, Usopp has been called a liar."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but he kind of had a reason. His old man Yasopp, a member of the infamous red haired pirates, was his old man left him alone with his momma. When she got sick, he kept telling her that pirates were coming hoping it would give her the strength to keep going. Unfortunately, this is anime, so it was only a matter of time before the woman wound up pushing up daisies."

Wiz sighed and said, "Show a little tact, Boomstick."

 **Usopp**

 **Son of Yasopp**

 **Titles: Sniper King and God Usopp**

 **Position: Sniper**

 **Bounty: 200, 000**

 **Born on April Fool's Day**

Wiz continued, "Anyway, with his mother gone, Usopp continued to make up stories about pirates, which became common in his home town of Syrup Village, even becoming a sort of alarm clock. Unfortunately, Usopp's sense of peace didn't last long."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, turns out some rich girl was steadily being poisoned by her butler, Callaghan or something, and Usopp along with the recently arrived Monkey D. Luffy and his crew fought them off. Seeing the chance to go, Usopp joined the crew, becoming their sniper."

Wiz said, "Though at first glance, he is pretty underwhelming. He's prone t panic in tough situations, and he is a horrible liar, so much so, even the likes of Luffy, who is about as dumb as dumb as Boomstick when he got into that stash of absinthe, wouldn't fall for them."

Boomstick yelled, "Hey!"

Boomstick grumbled and said, "But for being a likeable loser, he's got a pretty wide skillset."

 **Skills**

 **Incredibly sharp aim**

 **Misdirection**

 **Stealth**

 **Craftsmanship**

 **Observation Haki**

 **-Aura Vision**

The gun lover continued, "On the crew he's kind of a jack of all trades, helping with wounds, cooking, planning, and even setting up stuff. He might as well be the local handy man. Especially if it comes to inventing things. He did make Nami's Clima-tact."

Wiz said, "However, Usopp is the sniper of the straw hats for a reason. His aim with weapons are uncanny. During the battle with CP9, Usopp managed to tag and hit multiple targets on a bridge while standing atop the tower of justice."

Wiz brought down an image with the board of wisdom and said, "By examining the height of the tower, Usopp himself, the soldiers, and the distance between them, with trigonometry we can estimate that Usopp can hit targets at a distance of 6303 feet, that's nearly a mile and a half."

Boomstick yelled, "And that's without a scope! Just a slingshot and a pair of goggles."

 **Weapons**

 **Kuro Kabuto**

 **Slingshot Weapon**

 **-range and power increased by breath dial**

 **Can be used as a combat staff, but this has not been seen canonically**

 **Grow Up form**

 **Super Grow Up**

 **Contains Chomping Grass**

 **Ammunition: Diverse Ammo and Pop Greens**

 **Other Weapons**

 **Impact Dial**

 **Breath Dial**

 **Flash Dial**

 **Hammers**

 **Lies**

Wiz said, "It's true. Usopp mainly uses sling shots as his weapon of choice, most likely because it can be transported easily, and unsuspecting, much like Usopp himself."

Boomstick said, "He seriously needs a gun. And is he really that tough? He's kind of a twig."

Wiz said, "You'd think so, but Usopp is essentially the Straw Hat's underdog, and you never ever count out the underdog!"

Boomstick blinked and said, "What does a dog in a red sweater and a cape have to do with a pirate sniper? Stay focused Wiz."

Wiz sighed before he said, "Usopp soon had to prove his metal after joining the crew, and he proved to be a very capable fighter using his Usopp Tactics."

Boomstick said, "Usopp is a master of thinking on the fly. He's pretty good at planning around his enemies, like when he pretended to run in terror from one of said enemies attempting to tire him out. Or when he figured out the weakness to some annoying pink ghost girl…wait, she looks familiar."

Wiz said, "Using his original ammunition, shows just how well Usopp does with thinking on his feet, a method dubbed Usopp Tactics. He usually tries to intimidate them by saying' he the captain of a large army, pretends to be dead with the ketchup star, and can strike unexpectedly with the Usopp Rubber Band. There were some others like the oil star and the sticky star, but he used these tactics less and less over the time."

Boomstick declared, "Yeah, but when his lies fail he relies on his trusty slingshot to take down his enemies. He can attack with the lead, gunpowder, and flame star, which he could use in combination with alcohol, waste of good booze. He can stun them with the smoke star, the tabasco star, the egg star, and the smoke star. There is also the oil star and the sticky star, good for setting people up for a prank or two."

Wiz said, "All of these were originally used with his pachinko slingshot, and weren't that effective against some enemies, until he upgraded to Kabuto. Using a breath dial, a special device from Skypiea, enhanced the slingshot's power and distance. Using this weapon, one of his attacks, the Six Viper Star, was powerful enough to blow a chunk out of a stone wall! He has used the longer staff as a weapon, but it is unsure if this is canon or not."

Boomstick said, "It could also launch the incredible powerful firebird star, which could explode with a such force that it could envelop the head of the monster giant Oars. And that is one big muthafuck!"

 _Shows and image that compared Oars to a human and two giants._

Wiz said, "However, Usopp upgraded to the strongest version on Boin Island, Kuro Kabuto. More compact, this small staff is just as powerful as Kabuto, but with a few twists."

Boomstick said, "Mainly, that it comes with a new type of ammunition called pop greens. Seeds that explode into giant plants in a second! Try to get to my house now door-to-door salesmen!"

Wiz said, "These pop greens include, a large Venus flytrap called devil, Sargasso, which can stop an avalanche, Rafflessia, which produces a horrid odor, humandrakes, which grab onto targets, and trampolia, which forms a large trampoline lie surface, and can even form a boat and oars with boaty banana and fan grass."

Boomstick scoffed and said, "Lame! The real show stoppers are his Impact Wolves, Skull Exploding Grass, Bamboo-Javelin Grove, and platanus shuriken! All of which can do damage to fishmen, who are ten time stronger than normal humans."

Wiz said, "And if he needs more firepower, Usopp can use the Grow Up or Super Grow up on Kuro Kabuto, which contains chomping grass, a plant that grows exponentially with water. With this he can launch large amounts of rubble, or even a guided missile-like projectile, called Bagworm."

Boomstick said, "And we haven't even gotten to his Haki yet. During the Dressrossa war finale, Usopp had to make sure that his shot would wipe out this weird little girl who could turn people into toys. It was here that Usopp unlocked obersvation haki, thought his seems a bit different, acting like aura vision, which is perfect for a sniper like him."

Wiz said, "And when he can't shoot his enemies, he can use some of his various tools to survive. Including a chalkboard, to scrape on, and dials, such as the flash dial to blind his opponents, or the impact dial to absorb attack and unleash them, like he did in his fight with Luffy."

Boomstick laughed and said, "Yeah, and he's got caltrops, a hook belt, and more hammers than Mario, though he mainly uses these to fake out his opponents to make himself seem stronger than he really is."

Wiz said, "With all that, Usopp really is the underdog of his crew, and it shows in his fights."

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Perona, Daruma, and giants**

 **Dodges lightning**

 **Can draw and shoot faster than two trained marines**

 **Survived a large explosion and then being crushed under 10K kilo woman**

 **Tanked a 4 ton bat to the face, smashed through a rock wall, and hit with timebombs, all in the same battle.**

 **Survived an explosion caused by the Buster Call!**

Wiz said, "Usopp is fast enough to lightning, and was strong enough to knock out Chew, a fishman, with just his Usopp Hammer. Meaning there is some strength in those skinny arms."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but what shines is his sheer durability and survivability. He's tanked explosions point blank, getting smashed by a woman who weight over ten thousand kilos, and getting blown up by time bombs, smashed through a brick wall, and then HIT WITH A METAL BAT WEIGHING FOUR FREAKING TONS, ALL IN THE SAME FIGHT!"

Wiz added, "Usopp even survived getting hit with the equivalent of ten bullets at once and survived a blast from a destroyer battleship from the marines, though it did seem to break all his bones, even ones he didn't have."

Boomstick said, "To put it simply, Usopp is not someone to be counted out. He's a lot stronger than he makes himself out to be, and even believes he is. If you even run into the straw hats, you'd better not underestimate their long-nosed sniper."

" **There comes a time when a man has to stand and fight. That time is when his friends or dreams are laughed at."**

Wiz said, "The fighters are set, the guns are cleaned, and our popcorn is popped. It's time to see which sniper reigns supreme."

Boomstick munched on some popcorn and said, "It is time for a sniping death battle!"

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

The scene opens to reveal the Sunny docked at a pier and its crew were asleep at tavern. Almost every member was asleep. The only one who wasn't snoozing was Usopp, the slightly paranoid sniper had been feeling like he was being watched, and after two years on the Boin Archipelago, he knew that someone was watching him.

Meanwhile, in a different part of town, Mine sat up on top of a building, a good distance from the tavern where the pirates were sleeping. She picked up some wanted posters and saw the images of the straw hats. She had orders to eliminate them and collect their bounties to provide some extra budget money, each member being able to provide Leone's weight in gold.

Mine set up Pumpkin and attached the scope. She was originally aiming at the head of Straw Hat Luffy, who was snoozing away with a large snot bubble near the window.

Mine then felt her precognitive danger sense go off as she aimed upwards seeing Usopp on top of the roof looking around the town.

"Damn it," Mine said, "I should take the awake one out first. He could alert the rest of the crew."

Mine turned Pumpkin and aimed.

Usopp looked around the town, suddenly stopping when he saw a reflection of moonlight on the horizon of a small building…where there wasn't any glass!

Usopp immediately fell back to avoid a laser, which just barely avoided scraping the tip of his nose. The sniper immediately pulled out some ammo from his bag, drew back Kuro Kabuto, slapped on his goggles, and aimed. After seeing the laser, he knew he was dealing with someone with Franky's level of weaponry. Pushing down his fear, he prepared to fight.

 **Fight!**

Usopp started simple, firing a few blast of lead stars, which struck the wall just below and above Mine's hiding place. The pink assassin ducked below and growled, she took aim again, this time firing with a bit more power now that she'd been discovered.

Usopp ducked down to avoid the shot. Usopp, now hidden, realizing the shots had stopped. Realizing this assassin couldn't use Haki, he activated his own, seeing an outline of her body on the wall. He grinned as he pulled out two sets of ammunition.

"Special Attack: Six Viper Star!"

The shot launched hard and struck hard with enough force to tear a chunk out of the rock. Mine was temporarily blinded by the smoke, she took aim and prepared to fire, but Usopp was already ready.

"Green Star: Devil!"

The next shot blasted a projectile, which landed right behind the now exposed Mine. The pop green exploded into smoke, releasing a large Venus Flytrap, which charged forward to rip into her.

Mine quickly switch Pumpkin into its machine gun configuration and aimed unleashing a barrage of bullets on her target. The plant was obliterated in a single shot.

Usopp growled, "I don't know who you are, but you aren't getting my friends! Special Attack: Firebird Star!"

Usopp fired a massive blast of fire which took the shape of a massive bird. Mine saw the flaming projectile and saw the danger she was in. She switched back to sniper mode and fired, a much larger pink beam erupting from Pumpkin's muzzle destroying the fiery projectile. Usopp let out a terrified shriek as he dodged the beam, but the blast grazed his arm leaving a burn, and vaporized the ground beneath him.

Usopp ducked down and hid again, the pain of his burn getting to him.

"Oh man," he said, "One direct hit from that thing and I'm toast!"

"Usopp!"

The sniper looked dwont o see Nami looking up at him.

"Nami," the man said, "There's a sniper attacking us. Take the others and get the hell out of here. I'll hold them off!"

Nami yelled, "Usopp are you."

Usopp yelled, "Go!"

The navigator looked surprised and nodded, before running off.

Mine saw them running and said, "Oh no you don't."

Mine took aim again and prepared to fire. However, Usopp grabbed something from his bag. He launched it right into the line of Mine's sight. The girl was shocked when a bright flash of light illuminated the area. The woman let out a cry of pain as she jumped back, clutching her eyes.

"Damn it!"

As the flashed faded, Mine struggled to get her eyes back in working order.

As her vision returned, she was aware of the sound of a band extending.

"Hold it," Usopp said, having crossed the distance to the building she was at.

"I am the fearless Usopp the king of snipers," Usopp said aiming his weapon at Mine, pushing back his surprise at the age of the person he was fighting.

Mine looked up at Usopp and was surprised to see this person was the sniper she was dealing with. Up close he had a lot more muscle than she thought. She also noticed the burn on his left arm from Pumpkin's earlier shot.

"You have attacked my crew," Usopp said, "but I am not without mercy. Leave now, and you will be allowed to live. Continue to fight, and you will die."

As he spoke, Usopp examined Pumpkin, internally fanboying over how cool it looked, but also noting how it seemed to come apart. With that in mind, he came up with a plan.

Mine said, "Well, it appears that I'm in a rather dangerous situation."

Mine gripped Pumpkin before throwing dust up with her free hand. Usopp closed his eyes, and Mine prepared to shoot, but Usopp's observation haki enabled him to see with his eyes closed. He fired his shot, which exploded into a blast of smoke, revealing it to be a smoke star. With that, Usopp proceeded to fire another shot, a sticky star right at the muzzle of Pumpkin, pinning it to the roof.

Usopp then used the universal plan B and ran for his life.

"If you want me, then come get me!" he yelled as he ran into the woods to avoid.

Mine coughed to clear the smoke from her airways and growled angrily as she stood up. She saw the state pumpkin was in and growled. She then pulled it, detaching the sniper components and ran after Usopp in the direction he ran off to.

"Stop hiding," she growled as she arrived at a clearing, "Who yourself."

Usopp hid inside of the forest and prepared something.

"Eat this!" Usopp yelled.

Mine turned towards the sound, her precognitive abilities allowed her to lash out and shoot, she was soon covered in liquid, and a quick sniff gave her the familiar scent of booze. The girl quickly realized the trap and as Usopp jumped out to fire again, she unleashed a barrage of shots, Usopp fired, but missed igniting the alcohol on the ground, starting a fire.

Usopp immediately began running and Mine ran after him, beginning to pant as her constant use of Pumpking began to take its toll.

Usopp hid behind some more trees, being careful not to be where the lighting from the fire would hit him. As he did, he threw down some pop green and prepared himself.

Mine panted and realized she didn't have much in her, it would take only one more shot from her left, especially if this guy had any more tricks up his sleeve.

"Usopp Hammer!"

The assassin pun around and lashed out with Pumpkin like a blunt weapon, striking Usopp in the stomach and popping the hammer, revealing the stick and two frying pants that made up the weapon's body.

Mine saw and opened and began unleashing a barrage of punches with her bare hands. Usopp tried to counter her, but he was no match for the well-trained assassin. He was then threw backwards when a strike to the jaw knocked him backward several feet and knocked out his teeth.

Mine then put Pumpkin in it's trump card mode and charged.

Usopp faced her and pulled his hands back to attack as Mine came within inches of him.

"Usopp Rubber Band!"

The rubber band struck the woman in the eye making her cry out in pain. she stumbled backwards and clutching her eye. She glared at Usopp who was now running away.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, swinging her weapon. Thankfully, her fear was weak compared to others he used today, so she didn't lose consciousness. However, the wave shot forward, but was slightly off mark. Usopp screamed in agony as he fell forward, his arm severed and hitting the ground. Fortunately, for him, the wound was cauterized.

Usopp yelled in pain as he clutched the stump that was his arm.

"No! My arm! My arm!"

Mine stumbled, exhaustion from the constant use of Pumpkin hitting her. Thankfully, Usopp was in a weak state right now, so she didn't have to use up a lot of her remaining strength.

Usopp groaned in pain, as he stumbled backward, crawling backwards.

Mine raised Pumpkin's sword form and said, "This is over!"

However, as she took a step, several plants, mandrakes, shot out of the ground and wrapped thightly around the woman, pinning her arms. With a show of courage, Usopp shot forward and grabbed the mandrake and threw her forward launching her into the air when she landed on a trampoline.

"What the…what is with these plants!?" She yelled, "Is a member of his crew nearby? Or does he have some sort of Teigu!? They shouldn't have those outside of the empire!"

Thankfully for her, her arm was free, and as she dropped and swung her weapon. Usopp, reached into his pocket and pulled out a shell. He threw it up just as Mine swung, unleashing a powerful blast of pink energy. The wave struck the object, revealed to be an impact dial.

"What!?" Mine yelled as she fell.

Usopp then drew his arm back and roared, "Impact!"

The blast struck Mine's center and a circular hole was blasted right in her chest. Usopp roared in pain as he felt his arm shattered.

 **KO!**

Usopp fell to his knees as Mine's lifeless body hit the ground.

As Usopp's consciousness waned, he heard someone calling his name. Since the voice sounded female, he originally believed it was his mother, but when the person came into view he saw it was Nami. The woman picked Usopp up and they ran from the scene.

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

The screen shows images of Mine's body being taken by Night Raid, with Tatsumi looking pissed. Another shows Usopp being treated by Chopper while Franky was talking with him, apparently discussing a new cyborg limb for the sniper.

Boomstick said, "Damn it!"

Wiz made a pay up motion with his hand as the gun lover handed the scientist a hundred bucks.

Wiz said, "This was a surprisingly close match. Both Mine and Usopp were exceptional snipers, showing great range and reaction time, both being able to dodge bullets and lighting."

Boomstick said, "Pumpking had a lot more destructive power than Kuro Kabuto. Given it can vaporize people, it clearly could surpass anything that Usopp could have survived. Unfortunately, for it to be incredibly powerful Mine would have to be crazy scared. That didn't mean much against Usopp, as many people tend to underestimate Usopp until it's too damn late."

Wiz said, "Usopp's haki made aura vision did help keep Mine an eye on Mine and predict what she was going to do. The same with Mine's precognitive abilities, but just because she could predict when Usopp was going to attack, didn't mean she was going to know what he would attack with. Usopp just had too much ammunition types, and not to mention his ability to think on the fly and use the environment to his advantage kept him a step ahead. As opposed to Mine's Pumpkin, which only had three mods, which could make her predictable, and leaves her wide open."

Boomstick said, "If she could have kept Usopp at close range for a bit longer, she would have been able to beat him with a single swipe of her trump card, but Usopp's quick thinking and tactics helped make her less afraid and just angry, plus her constant use of Pumpkin drained her abilities. However, Usopp wasn't going to come out of this fight unscathed."

Wiz said, "In the end, after seeing her used Pumpkin's trump card, Usopp used the impact dial to absorb the impact and use it against Mine. You would think that Mine's wave would cut through an impact dial, but Usopp was able to absorb the force of an explosion from Perona's giant exploding ghosts, so it stands to reason that he would be able to absorb the oncoming force of Mine's attack."

Boomsitck said, "In the end, Usopp's victory wound up leaving a nasty impact on Mine, and the rest of Night Raid."

Wiz concluded, "The winner is God Usopp."

 **Cut!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**


	5. Sanji vs Rock Lee

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 5 Vinsmoke Sanji vs Rock Lee**

Wiz said, "Some people are not born great. Some have it dropped upon them."

Boomstickl said, "And in some cases, greatness is achieved by training your ass off."

Wiz said, "Rock Lee, the second green beast of Konoha, and student to Might Guy."

Boomsitck added, "And Vinsmoke Sanji, the fighting chef of the straw hat pirate. I'm Boomstick, he's Wiz, and we're seeing which of these two hard hitting brawlers takes home the gold in a death battle."

The doors closed and then reopened.

Wiz said, "A master of combat and culinary arts, Sanji is the cook of the straw hats, and easily one of its' strongest fighters."

 **Vinsmoke Sanji**

" **Black Leg"**

 **Cook of the Straw Hats**

 **Age: 21**

 **Third Member of Monster Trio**

 **Third prince of Germa**

 **Bounty: 330,000,000**

Boomstick said, "Yeah, with a love of the ladies, a need to feed all who hunger, and enough strength in those legs to kill a man with a single kick, Sanji is easily one of the funnier characters of the crew, but this ladies' man's story isn't as light hearted as you'd think."

Wiz said, "Long ago, in North Blue, Sanji was born to the Vinsmoke family, which was reigning royalty in of the Germa Kingdom."

Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, it wasn't all fancy booze and sexy maids. You see, the Germa had tech that was way ahead of the world, they even found a way to clone people. So Sanji's mom got impregnated with quadruplets, I guess, by the king of the time, Judge."

Wiz said, "Judge's plan was to raise these children into emotionless killing machines with superhuman abillities. However, Sanji's mother took a drug that would make them completely human. Sadly, it only affected the third born, Sanji."

Boomstick said, "Sanji was actually viewed as a failure and was locked up in the basement with a big metal cage on his head. Damn, someone needs to call protective services on this bastard."

Wiz said, "Well, it wasn't that bad. He did learn of the All Blue, a part of the world, where the four seas, north, south, east, and west met, and wanted to become a chef, finding a dream to keep him alive."

Boomsitck said, "Yeah, and he got a chance to pursue that dream thanks to help from his sister, Reiju. Sanji escaped to the east blue, cutting all ties with his douchebag family."

Wiz said, "It was here that Sanji would meet a man named Zeff, a pirate. The two got stranded on a rock for several days, while Sanji got food, Zeff survived by eating his own leg!"

Boomstick said, "I'm trying to figure out if that's gross or hardcore. Maybe both."

Wiz said, "After they were rescued, Sanji became a chef on Zeff's soon to be opened sea restaurant the Baratie, where he would work and even train as a fighter. It was here that he met Luffy and joined the Straw Hat pirates."

 **Abilities**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Superhuman Jumping ability**

 **Superhuman Reflexes**

 **Information Wit and Tactics**

 **Observation Haki**

 **Armament Haki**

Boomstick said, "Damn right he did. While under Zeff's tutelage Sanji really buffed up. He's strong enough to match an underwater fishman, who are not only ten times stronger than humans, but have a huge advantage when underwater, he even hauled a dead T-Rex with almost no effort, and they weight up to 32,000 pounds!"

Wiz said, "He's got the durability to take damage as well. He's managed to survive numerous beatings from his superhuman siblings, tanked punches from an underwater fishman, and survived the El Thor, a lighting attack that disintegrated a normal man, though he was greatly injured afterward."

Boomstick nodded and said, "And he's pretty damn slick. He managed to fool the Warlord Crocodile, and he came up with some impressive tactics while on the fly, like when he tricked the Baroque Works organization using Chopper's Heavy point to beat them up, while calling himself Mr. Prince, keeping up with an earlier lie to the Warlord leading it that the Straw Hats were dead."

Wiz said, "But just because he's strong and tough, doesn't mean he's slow. He's got reflexes, agility, and speed that can rival Luffy's Second Gear, dodging near point blank bullets and matching the superhuman assassins in CP9."

Boomsitck looked at his cohost and said, "Now that I think about it, I think Judge might have dropped the ball on this one."

Wiz said, "However, Sanji's greatest strength comes from his legs thanks to the source of his name, The Black Leg style."

 **Black Leg Style**

 **Only practitioners Zeff and Sanji**

 **Emphasizes powerful kicks and agility**

 **Articulation done on hands**

 **Diable Jambe**

 **Sky Walk**

 **Blue Walk**

Wiz said, "The black leg style is Sanji's main fighting tool."

Boomstick said, "Hold on Wiz, didn't Sanji use knives to fight a ramen guy once, and he was trained to use sword by his former father, right?"

Wiz said, "Yes, that is true. However, Sanji only used the knives because Wanze, the ramen guy, used food as a weapon, and Sanji isn't a swordsman, as you can tell."

Boomstick said, "Got it. Anyway, Sanji's style relies primarily on literally kicking the shit out of his enemies."

Wiz said, "Compared to real life martial arts, Sanji's style seems to mix together Brazilian Capoiera, French Savate, and Korean Taekwondo, all of which emphasize on versatile and powerful kicks. Sanji utilizes this with his incredible reaction time, agility, and jumping ability with deadly accuracy."

Wiz then brought up a picture of a humanoid aiming a kick at a baseball bat.

The scientist said, "To get a base of Sanji's strength, Zeff once said that Sanji had a kicking power of 21 bats."

 _The image kicked the bat breaking it, Showing 349 next to it. The bat was then joined by twenty more bats, for a total of twenty-one. The numbers then showed the original number, multiplied by 21 (x 21), showing 7,329 and next to it appeared the number 3.2_

He continued, "It takes 349 pounds of force to break a baseball bat. Multiplied times 21 brings it up to 7,329 pounds of force. That's 3.2 tons. Easily strong enough to dent steel. And the crazy part…that isn't even Sanji's strongest kick!"

Boomstick said, "Yeah! He can send people flying, smash through buildings, obliterate robots, break stone slabs, send giant alligators several feet in the air, and send portions of buildings flying through the air like freaking missiles!"

Wiz said, "And when Sanji wants to turn up the heat, he busts out the Diable Jambe, literally the devil leg. By spinning at high speeds, Sanji builds up incredible amounts of friction, which sets his leg on fire, essentially."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, while in this state, Sanji's striking power and speed increase dramatically. And he can burn any enemy he touches, but it has a few side effects. If he uses it too much, or too frequently, he can burn himself. Good thing as a chef, he isn't afraid of flames."

Wiz said, "One of the moves Sanji used in this state, the Frites Assorties, or French Fries Assortment, was strong enough to deflect a Bazooka attack by Oars, a massive zombie giant that was strong enough to easily wreck buildings."

Boomsitck yelled, "Holy shit! And you know what is crazier?! All of this was before the time skip."

Wiz said, "After being separated from the Straw Hats, Sanji landed in the Kamabakka kingdom, a kingdom full of…transvestites."

Boomstick suddenly screamed in horror and yelled, "It's a trap! A horrible trap!"

Wiz looked at the camera and said, "Oh great. Give it a minute this is going to take a while."

 _A screen of Boomsitck curled up into a ball and crying like a baby, with Wiz, rolling his eyes, and patting his cohost on the back._

The screen returned to normal, with Boomstick now calm.

Wiz said, "Anyway, when he was trapped at Kama…the kingdom that must not be named, Sanji was issued a challenge. If he could defeat the 99 master of the New Kama Kenpo, the kingdom's premier martial art, not only would Sanji get 99 special recipes to help his crew, they would give him a ship to get back to his crew."

Boomstick said, "And it was time well spent. Sanji's strength, speed and power increased to insane levels. Not only was he stronger and faster, he could use the Diable Jambe much easier, and he can even launch them with his strike attacks, like a fiery air cannon of death."

Wiz said, "Sanji also picked up two new moves. First, was the Blue Walk, which he and used to move underwater at speeds that can rival a fishman. He also learned the sky walk, which enables him to fly using kicks, much like the Moon Walk used by CP9. He can even use the Diable Jambe underwater and in the air, defying the laws of physics for the former."

Boomstick said, "He's also learned how to use observation and armament haki, perfect for fighting dozens of foes, or those pesky Logia types."

 **Feats**

 **Casually broke a stone slab with a single kick**

 **Knocked a banana gator into the air**

 **Broke a Pacifista's Neck with a single kick**

 **Surived El Thor**

 **Survived being 10, 000 meters below sea level**

 **Dodges point blank gunshots.**

Wiz said, "Sanji is a superhuman fighting chef with incredible skills, powers, and abilities, but he has his fair share of weaknesses. He has a habit of underestimating his opponent, as seen when he fought Mr. 2 and Vergo, which cost him pretty badly."

Boomsitck said, "Sanji's also a gentleman through and through. He will never strike a lady, even if it costs him his life."

Wiz said, "Speaking of women, Sanji is a sucker for a pretty face and an hourglass figure. It only got worse after being stuck in Kamabakka. The sight of a woman in revealing clothing is enough to send him flying backwards with a nose bleed. Hell, just the sight of Nami alone nearly caused him to die from blood loss."

Boomstick said, "Hell, when he sees a beautiful enough woman he turns to stone, and I don't mean an erection, I mean he literally turns into a statue."

Wiz said, "Despite all this, Sanji is a steadfast and loyal friend to the straw hats, and any pretty woman he meets. If you want to hurt the navigator or archeologist, you'll have to go through him."

 _ **"I don't care if you're a god. If you lay even one finger on Nami-san, I'll become the Devil of the Blue Sea!"**_

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Boomstick said, "At first glance, Rock Lee may not seem like a very good ninja. I mean, anyone who wears green spandex, in public I should say, is probably not the brightest around."

 **Rock Lee**

 **Age: 17**

 **The Leaf's Beautiful Green Wild Beast**

 **Favorite Words: Guts, Love, Endeavor**

 **Was popular enough to get his own spinoff**

Wiz said, "Lee was born like any other child, but during his time at Konoha's ninja academy, he found that he had no talent towards ninjutsu and genjutsu, essentially elemental attacks and illusion."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, that stinks, but Lee powered through his classmates essentially treating him like shit and declared that he would become a powerful ninja without the use of those fancy techniques."

Wiz said, "It was this determination that gained the attention of the green beast of prey, Might Guy, and soon he took Lee on as a student alongside fellow ninja, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

Boomstick said, "Guy essentially became a father figure…though I wouldn't be surprised if they were somehow related I mean look at these two. They look practically the same."

 **Abilities and weapons**

 **Taijutsu Expert**

 **Inhuman Stamina**

 **Weapon of choice**

 **-Tonfa**

 **-Weights**

Wiz said, "Much like his mentor, Lee adopted the use of insane challenges and training. He is a master martial artist, as observed by other powerful ninja and those in his age group. He's strong enough to shatter boulders, can move faster than the eye can track, and is pretty damn durable."

Boomstick said, "And you know what is crazy? Lee's holding himself back from fully fighting. While in combat, Lee traditionally wears ankle weights. When it's time to get serious, he throws these babies off."

 _They show the clip from Gaara vs Lee, where Lee drops his weights and they slam into the ground with enough force to form craters._

Wiz said, "By comparing the dust plumes that shot up when he dropped them, assuming a solid concrete composition of the ground where they landed and measuring the conde-shaped crater that was left, I estimate that the weights weight as least 10,000, each. That's four cars at least!"

Boomstick said, "And that's when he was sixteen. The weight has probably gone up a lot since that day. And if the sheer manliness of that isn't enough, the weights can be taken out and combine into a pair of nunchaku, a bo-staff, and a long chain. They're all about function."

Wiz said, "This ridiculous strength has its root in Lee's fighting style, the Strong Fist."

 **The Strong Fist Techniques**

 **-Crane Wing Formation**

 **-Drunken Fist**

 **-Dynamic Entry**

 **-Front Lotus**

 **-Leaf Coiling Whirlwind**

 **-Leaf Drop**

 **-Leaf Gale**

 **-Leaf Great Whirlwind**

 **-Leaf Rising Wind**

 **-Leaf Whirlwind**

 **-One-Man Front Lotus**

 **-Reverse Lotus**

 **-Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**

 **-Youth Full Power**

 **Drunken Fist**

 **Seasickness Fist**

Wiz said, "As Guy's student, Leen learned the Strong Fist. With this style, combined with his monstrous speed and strength, Lee can meet his opponents with overwhelming force. The training for this style, also greatly enhanced Lee's body to withstand huge amounts of pain. However, in exchange for this his move set is practically identical to Guy's using many of the same moves."

Boomstick said, "It isn't the only martial art he knows. Lee has an embarrassingly low tolerance to alcohol. Just one drop is enough to make him tipsy. This allows him to use a martial art, I've always wanted to learn: the drunken fist. While drunk, Lee becomes hard to predict, even a seasoned ninja veteran had a hard time predicting Lee's movements with this style."

Wiz said, "Not only that, but Lee can substitute drunkenness with motion sickness to perform the seasickness fist, which is essentially the same thing."

Boomstick said, "But if Lee really wants to bring the pain to his enemies, he follows in Guy's footsteps and can use the eight gates."

 **The Eight Gates**

 **Gate of Opening – removes restraints on muscles**

 **-Front Lotus**

 **Gate of Healing – reenergizes body and increases strength**

 **Gate of Pain – increases blood flow causing skin to turn red**

 **Gate of Limit – increases speed and power**

 **Gate of View – increases speed and power further**

 **Gate of Wonder – Increases speed and power even more**

Wiz said, "In the Naruto universe, humans have special chakra gates in their bodies which can increase blood increase the chakra flow in their bodies. Opening these gates greatly increase the user's speed and strength, which each gate. This is incredibly difficult to do. When Lee was a teen, he was able to open at least four gates, while a skilled prodigy like Kakashi Hatake, could only open one."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, now Lee might be a powerful fighter in his own right, but he is no Might Guy. While both can deal a lot of damage without chakra, Lee is unable to perform moves like the Morning Peacock or the daytime tiger. That or he just hasn't learned them yet."

Wiz said, "This actually brings up a few of Lee's weaknesses. He is nowhere near as powerful as Guy, and while Lee can use seven of the eight gates, each one puts an enormous amount of strain on his body and using them can result in him becoming unconscious or unable to move. However, extensive use of the gates over time has caused Lee to build up a tolerance for this."

Boomstick said, "And, while it is awesome, his lack of ninjutsu, offensive or defensive, makes him a bit of easy target for long range fighters, as Lee prefers to get up close and personal, but Lee's feats certainly stand among titans.:

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Sasuke**

 **Lifted massive tree roots**

 **Moved faster than Gaara's automatic defense.**

 **Moved so fast even experience ninja couldn't see him**

 **Outran Deidara's clone explosion**

 **Destroyed Half a Meteor, with help**

The gun lover said, "Lee's strong enough to rip open massive tree roots, can move faster than the eye can track, even moving faster than an automatic defense and outracing explosions, and with some help, punch a gigantic meteor in half!

Wiz said, "It should be noted however, that Lee is mainly able to do all this through his intense training and the use of the eight gates."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but Lee is not one to give up easily. Even when everyone is spitting at him, Lee just charges forward with a fist clenched and a cocky grin."

 _ **"A genius, huh? What does that mean? "Genius"? So I was not born with a whole lot of natural talent, not gifted like Neji… but I work hard and I never give up! That is my gift! That is my ninja way!"**_

Wiz said, "The combatants are set, the arena is ready, the popcorn is popped, and the sodas and beer are served. It's time to end this debate once and for all."

Boomstick declared, "It's time for a death battle!"

The doors closed and reopened revealing the village in Wave Country. There was a loud boom and the sound of clashing steel.

The camera zoomed in to reveal Tenten and Zoro clashing swords. Nami was throwing around lightning bolts at the group, via her weapon. She was stopped when she was swarmed by Naruto clones, crying out perverts are attacking. She was bound and thrown into a pile with a beaten Usopp and Chopper.

Lee brought his hand to the communicator in his ear and said, "Guy Sensei we have trouble. We have managed to capture two of the infamous Straw Hat pirates. The one known as God Usopp managed to defeat Tenten, but I defeated him shortly after. Cotton Candy Loving Chopper was defeated by Kiba and Akamaru, and Cat Burglar Nami fell when Naruto joined us. At the moment, Tenten is locked in battle with Pirate Hunter Zoro and…"

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "What do you think You're doing your shitty bowl cut bastard!?"

Lee dodged a kick but got thrown back by a second when sent him skidding away. The beast looked up and stared at Sanji, who looked angry.

"Black Leg Sanji," Lee said, "I have heard of your incredible skills in martial arts. Now surrender or face the wrath of the Green Wild Beast!"

Sanji scoffed and said, "Yeah, right. I'll serve you with soy sauce!"

The two charged forward.

 **Fight!**

Lee threw out a punch that was countered with a powerful kick. The ground beneath them shook and a shockwave of air was thrown away from them.

The two began to brawl, with Lee attacking with a mix of punches and kicks, Sanji dodges the attack and counters with his powerful kicks.

"Epaule (Shoulder)!"

A kick to Lee's shoulder made him buckle and fall back, but Lee caught Sanji's leg and threw him down the road. He charged forward an jumped in the air.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Sanji shifted on to and his hand spun.

"Deuper (Twister)!"

The air around them shook as they connected.

Lee threw his leg up and brought it down, only for Sanji to block it with his free leg. Sanji hooked one leg around Lee's neck and twisted around.

"Reception!"

Sanji slammed Lee into the ground, with a loud boom, forming a dust cloud. Sanji walked away from the cloud, believing he defeated his enemy.

"Dyamic Entry!"

Sanji had dropped his guard enough to get slammed in the back by Lee's foot.

"Leaf Coiling Whirlwind!"

A round house sent Sanji skidding away. He drove his foot into the ground to stop himself, but Lee was immediately in action, crouched down below, right in front of him.

"Leaf Rising Wind!"

A kick to the chin sent Sanji flying into the air. Sanji grimaced in pain, feeling his bones ache. It was now obvious that this guy was a lot stronger than he thought. Sanji kicked, performing the sky walk to float in mid-air.

Back on the ground, Lee pulled out his weights and connected the weapons into a staff.

Sanji used to sky walk to descend downwards, spinning like a giant saw blade.

"Concasse (Crush)!"

The powerful kick crushed through the staff and slammed Lee on the head, craters forming on the ground. Lee attempted to throw a punch only for Sanji to dodge with incredible speed. This continued to for a few minutes. Sanji's observation haki allowing him to dodge Lee's attack and putting a small amount of armament haki into his strikes to increase the power behind them. Sanji was surprised Lee was still standing.

Finally having enough, Sanji decided to end this fight. Sanji then threw out a kick.

"Collier (Neck)!"

A kick sent Lee to the ground. Sanji then backflipped away and charged forward.

"Mouton Shot (Mutton Shot)!"

The kick slammed into Lee's stomach and sent him crashing into a building. The sound of breaking materials and bottles falling to the ground, was heard. This time, however, Sanji stood by and waited.

He was not disappointed when he heard the sound of the rubble moving and Lee getting up a bottle in his hand.

"You are indeed as formidable as the rumors say," Lee panted, "Black Leg Sanji. However, this not my end just yet."

With that, Lee took a drink of sake and just dropped the bottle.

"Hey, don't go wasting good alcohol, jerk!" Sanji yelled, then he realized what he said, and groaned, "Oh great now I'm starting to talk like moss head."

Lee swayed slightly in the wind and then rushed forward. Sanji rolled his eyes and said, "You are a one trick pony aren't you?"

However, to his shock, his observation haki didn't work. He found himself fighting a drunken Lee, whose movements were impossible to predict, even for his haki! And when he tried to attack Lee would just drunken stumble away and then attack again!

Sanji dodged a punch and said, "What the hell! He's drunk after only one drink? And I thought some of the guys ack at the Baratie couldn't hold their liquor!"

Sanji dodged a punch by a hair, only for a drunken kick to slam into his upper arm with a loud crack. Sanji skidded back, his hair now casting a shadow over his eyes.

"You…broke my arm…"

The drunken lee didn't register the anger in Sanji's tone and shot forward.

"Anti-Manner…"

Sanji threw up a leg that slammed into Lee's stomach making him vomit and launching him into the sky.

Sanji grimace at ht throw up, but knew that this mean that alcohol was out of his stomach. Sanji and predicted where Lee would fall and threw out his legs for a final attack.

"Extra Hachis (Highest Rate Mincemeat)"

The barrage of kicks slammed into Lee's body making him howl in pain as he felt his bones break and crack under the force. The ninja was sent flying backwards and rolled across the dirt.

Sanji grimaced and said, "Okay. That was nuts. Now I got to find Chopper and Nami-swan. I wonder if Zoro lost to that bun-haired cutie?"

A sudden pulse go Sanji's attention as he spun around to see Lee standing up and an aura of chakra surrounding him.

"Gate of Opening and Healing. Open!" Lee declare as he stood stronger and looking like he hadn't just gotten stomped.

"Okay, seriously!?" Sanji yelled, "What the hell!"

Before they could continue, there was a huge explosion in the distance, kicking up dust and sending debris flying.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee said in realization before he turned towards Sanji and said, "I am sorry, Black Leg Sanji, but Now it is time for me to end this fight!"

Lee rushed forward and slammed a kick into his stomach. Sanji skidded back coughing up blood from the force of the blow. He managed to shrug it off, and charged forward. The two vanished from sight, the sound of them clashing was audible as a green and black blur slammed into each other.

Lee slid back and launched his bandages to wrap up Sanji for the Primary Lotus, but Sanji wrapped the bandages around his leg. He pressed the wrapped leg on the ground and spun on it, pulling Lee in and igniting it with the Diable Jambe, burning through the bandages.

"Diable Jambe! Permier Hachis! (Devil Leg! First-Rate Mincemeat!)"

The flaming kick slammed into Lee's stomach leaving a nasty burn mark. Lee fought through the pain and shot around it, slammed a fist into Sanji's chin.

"Leaf Gale!"

A swift kick to the leg, knocked Snaji off his feet and Lee launched a kick that sent Sanji into the air. Sanji caught himself with the sky walk, and then aimed down wards with the diable jambe.

"Poele a Friere: Spectre! (Frying Pan: Spectrum!)"

A barrage of attacks from above rained down around Lee, who ran to a void them. As the assault stopped, Lee focused and opened two more gates.

"Gate of Life! Gate of Pain! Open!"

Lee' skin started to turn red. He growled and shot forward. Sanji found himself being slammed in the stomach before he could react. The sound of Sanji getting beat on. Sanji used his haki to see where he was, but found that he couldn't keep up.

He was then aware of a pause in the assault and a bandage wrapped around his waist. He looked up to see Lee ready to unleash a final attack.

"Reverse Lotus!"

The boy shot forward with a fist, and Sanji was ready.

"Collier Strike (Neck Strike)!"

The two attacks connected at the same time. The result was Sanji and Lee both beign thrown away as a final huge explosion burst into existence a good distance away.

The two laid in the dust. Sanji now had a bleeding wound on his stomach, his arm nearly broken, and his pants leg burned away from the use of the diable jambe. Lee now had several tears in his suit, his bandages gone, and now sportinga huge bruise and burn on his neck and stomach, and one eye swollen shut.

Lee was forcing the gates to stay open as he stood. Lee couldn't' hesitate now. He needed to get to Guy-sensei. He stood and began to move.

"Gate of Limit! Gate of View! Open!"

Another burst of power came from the boy. Meanwhile, Sanji saw this and stood. He began to spin, wincing as he felt his arm sting badly. He then lifted up his leg as the flames increased in het from concentrated haki.

Lee glared at his opponent and said, "Gate of Wonder! Open!"

With that last gate open, Lee charged. His eyes glowing with anger. Sanji did the same as they charged forward, ready to attack.

"Crane Wing Formation!"

"Frites Assorties (French Fries Assortment)!"

The two met, Sanji unleashing three powerful kicks, and Lee unleashing a ppoweful shavewave destroyed a few nearby homes and kicking up a small dust storm. There was the sound of a blow meeting and the sound of flesh being struck.

When the dust cleared, Lee fell to the ground barely conscious, two large burns on his shoulders. Sanji smirked victoriously, before he hacked a lot of blood. A large fist-sized hole in his chest and his attacking leg mangled. Sanji fell to the ground dead.

Lee smiled as he lost consciousness, his last sight being Naruto approaching him.

 **KO!**

Boomstick yelled, "Holy shit! That was crazy! Can we get an instant replay?"

Wiz said, "This was a tough fight to call. Both Lee and Sanji had incredible feats of speed and strength."

Boomstick said, "Sanji had the advantage in experience, having defeated martial arts masters, and his years of experience. He also had the durability advantage, having only been badly injured by an attack that could incinerate a normal human."

Wiz said, "However, Lee edged out in other categories. Due to the massive weights, and the fact hat he could move at super sonic speeds with several tons on each leg, shows even greater strength and speed then Sanji."

Boomstick said, "Now that doesn't mean this was a slam dunk. Sanji didn't make it easy. His haki allowed him to close the gap with striking power and allowed him to predict Lee's attacks. Though, that was hard to do with Lee's drunken fist, but a quick strike to the gut, got the good stuff out of Lee's system. What a waste."

Wiz said, "However, the game changer was Lee's Eight Gates, or in this case 7. Lee has been shown to be able to open seven of the eight gates, and that would give him enough speed and strength to overcome Sanji's haki and his speed."

Boomstick said, "In the end, Lee had the recipe for success."

Wiz said, "The winner is Rock Lee."


	6. Tony Tony Chopper vs Bigby Wolf

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 6: Tony Tony Chopper vs Bigby Wolf**

Wiz said, "Animals…monsters…outcasts. These creatures fill the shadows and may just be our greatest defenders against what harms us."

Boomstick said, "Like Tony Tony Chopper the cotton candy loving reindeer doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Wiz said, "And Bigby Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf, the sheriff of Fabletown. I'm Wizard, he's Boomstick, and we're putting these two monsters together ot find out who would win a death battle."

 **the doors shut and opened.**

Wiz said, "Small…adorable…fluffy. These are the words you would think when you see Ton Tony Chopper."

Boomstick said, "Well, no duh…I'm mean look at him."

Boomstick reaches offscreen and pulled out a Chopper plushie.

"This little reindeer is marketable as hell. I mean, if all my doctors were adorable looking reindeer men, I'd probably go to the doctor more often. Imagine the good PR doctors would get if he was there."

Wiz said, "However, the story of Chopper is not as light-hearted as this happy dancing, candy loving ball of fur would let you believe. The story of Chopper is one of isolation and loss."

 **Tony Tony Chopper**

 **Alias: Cotton Candy Lover**

 **Position in crew: Doctor**

 **Final member of the Weakling Trio**

 **Species: Reindeer/human hybrid**

 **Born on Christmas Eve.**

 **Bounty: 100 berries**

Boomstick said, "Yeah. Born on Drum Island in the East Blue, Chopper was kicked around a lot when he was a normal reindeer. Because he was born with a blue nose, the other reindeer wouldn't even let him play with them. Heck, even his own parents didn't want anything to do with him, and unlike a famous red-nosed reindeer, Chopper didn't get acceptance because he saved Christmas."

Wiz said, "The isolation grew worse when Chopper, most likely starving, ate devil fruit, a super fruit which granted him powers. In his case, Chopper ate the Human Human fruit, which turned him into an anthropomorphic reindeer, but got him kicked out of the herd."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, and when he found humans they shot at him, thinking he was bigfoot. Thankfully, he was rescued by doctor Hilucky!"

Wiz corrected, "Doctor Hilukluk."

Boomstick said, "Whatever. Anyway, the crazy quack became Chopper's dad number 2, and taught him how to become a doctor. Unfortunately, dads don't survive in these stories usually."

Wiz said, "Unfortunately, Hilukluk's health was deteriorating, and he chased away Chopper to keep him from watching him die. However, Chopper found out about his role model's health and set off for a mushroom he believed would help him. After running into his old herd, and beating down his leader, he returned to his role model, horribly injured, and delivered the mushroom."

 _They show an image of Chopper being embraced by his mentor._

Boomstick said, "Aw…too bad fuzzy feeling never last. It turns out that the mushroom was poisonous and wound up killing himself to save Chopper the pain."

Wiz said, "After that, Chopper lived with Dr. Kureha, a friend of the old quack, who trained Chopper to be a doctor. He learned under for the next six years, until Monkey D. Luffy and his crew, consisting of Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, along with a princess arrived, and, after being touched by Luffy's kindness and feeling at home amongst his other freaks and monsters, became the doctor of the crew."

 **Skills**

 **Tactics**

 **Animal senses**

 **Zoolingualism**

 **Medical Expert**

Boomsitck said, "And they got a good package. Chopper is a master of all things medical. He's healed a man who was overdosing on a highly addictive drug, and even invent his own, but more on that later. He's also a master surgeon, perfect for that time Usopp got fucked up with that four-ton bat to the face!"

Wiz said, "Perfect for when he is lost, or if he needs to get a ride across dangerous terrain. As a testament to his intelligence, Chopper can come up with some impressive tactics, analyzing the environment and using it to his advantage."

Boomstick said, "Also, being a human reindeer has it's perks. He can balance perfectly on ice, and has an incredible sense of smell that can track Nami by her perfume for miles."

 **Equipment**

 **Rumble Ball**

 **Transformations**

 **Walk Point**

 **Brain Point**

 **Heavy Point**

 **-Heavy Gong**

 **Guard Point**

 **Horn Point**

 **Jump Point**

 **Arm Point**

 **-Cloven Hooves Techniques**

 **Kung Fu point**

 **Monster Point**

Wiz said, "Moving on from skills, Chopper's greatest weapon is his devil fruit. The human-human fruit was a zoan type, a devil fruit which allows the user to become an animal or a human/animal hybrid. In Chopper's case a human."

Wiz said, "The form we typically see him is his hybrid form, the same one people sell millions of dolls of. This form can increase his intelligence to scope out weaknesses. When he wants to remain inconspicuous in the environment, he takes his animal form, a large reindeer which is strong enough pull a slight with six people and fast enough doge bullet-speed projectiles. And when he wants to fight, he takes his heavy point which is strong enough to drag the thousand sunny, with a bit of help, and uset eh Heavy Gong punch, which can match a hammer swung by a drugged up fishman, though it did sting his hand."

Boomstick said, "And those are his basic forms. If Chopper wants to dodge, he can just shrink back to his smaller form and grow between. Hey Wiz, aren't those his natural devil fruit transformations?"

Wiz nodded and said, "Yes. During his time with Kureha, Chopper experimented with his devil fruit, and invented a drug cocktail called a rumble ball. This would allow him to have access to multiple forms, all of which have their uses."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. He can puff himself up with the Defense Point, which is so massive that it can stop a blow from the Kraken, a creature that could easily crush a coated ship several times the size of the Sunny."

Wiz said, "He's can also use his jumping point to take to the skies, leaping at heights the impress even Sanji."

The two looked at each other and Wiz said, "Dibs for my basketball dream team!"

Boomstick said, "Dibs for….oh damn it."

Boomstick grumbled and said, "And he can even grow his antlers with the horn point. These are good for launching people into the air, or in later cases, digging through the ground at high speed."

Wiz said, "And if Chopper wants to bring the pain, he can use his Kungfu and arm points. The Kungfu point is a mix of his jumping point and arm points, to mix incredible agility and striking power to fight off multiple foes. And his arm point, enables him to strike with the cloven hoof techniques, which are powerful enough to smash steel, if the nearly knocked out Kumadori, who was using the iron body technique, is anything to go by."

Wiz said, "However, Chopper's most powerful form is the Monster Point."

Boomstick said, "Damn right! Towering over everything and with enough strength to beat down iron skinned assassins, this monster form of his is a powerhouse, strong enough to knock out a hammer-head shark fishman and shatter his hammer, after he got doped up on energy steroids."

Wiz said, "However, this brings us to the dangerous part of his abilities. Messing with his devil fruit is an extremely dangerous thing to do. If Chopper consumed a certain number of rumble balls in a certain amount of time, it would cause him to lose control of his transformations and would turn him into his monster point. This form turns him into a berserker and puts a ridiculous amount of strain on his body. If he stayed in that form for too long, it would kill him."

Boomstick said, "Good thing he got that fixed after he went got trapped on the Birdie kingdom with huge birds and cavemen with advanced technology. With the new chemicals and studying, he doesn't even need a rumble ball to take his forms, just the monster one."

Wiz said, "However, it does still put strain on his body. He can only use his monster point for five minutes, and then he can be left unable to move for a great deal of time, so he has to be careful when he uses it."

Boomstick says, "Yeah, he's got some other problems too."

 **Weaknesses**

 **Temperature**

 **Sense of smell**

 **Rumble Balls**

 **Scared Easily**

The gun lover said, "He can't withstand high temperatures, and his sense of smell can be overloaded. Plus, he's kind of a bitch. He can get scared pretty easily, and impressed way too easily. However, he's done some impressive shit."

 **Feats**

 **Rain while carrying metal balls in brain point form**

 **Matched Dogan in Heavy Point and defeated him in Monster Point**

 **Reacted fast enough to tank a get punch**

 **Outsmarted and defeated Gedatsu**

 **Smashed Kumadori**

 **Beaten by Giant Children**

Boomstick said, "He's taken down stronger opponents like Kumadori and Dogan. He can react fast enough to tank a jet-speed punch, and even survived getting beaten down by a bunch of giant children who could lift a giant metal pipe."

Wiz said, "Despite his small and fluffy appearance, Chopper is one little guy, you don't want to mess with."

" _I don't' care now. I wanted to look human because I wanted friends. Now I wanna become a monster. Who is helpful to Luffy."_

 **The doors shut and opened again.**

Wiz said, "In many fairy tales, wolves are often used to portray villains. In this case, the most famous…or infamous…is the Big Bad Wolf."

 **Bigby Wolf**

 **Originall Big Bad Wolf**

 **Villain turned Sheriff**

 **Husband to Snow White with 7 kids**

… **We are not making this up**

 **Son of the North wind and a She-wolf**

Boomstick said, "For his case, Bigby wasn't always big and bad. It turns out, that being big and bad was an insult by his siblings. He was, in fact, the runt of his litter, and was constantly mocked and abused by his siblings, though his mother did try to protect him. Mother of the year award material there."

Wiz said, "Unfortunately, Winter, Bigby's mother, died of a broken heart when her lover, Bigby's father left him. When she died, Bigby decided to stay behind to protect her from carrion birds and insects, but ultimately failed."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, that's going to scar him or life. Anyway, little Bigby swore that he would be get bigger and stronger. He would eat something bigger each day until he was powerful enough to take down his father…something I should probably do. I do have a big appetite."

Wiz said, "He did so and was pretty successful, for a while, only failing to eat a trio of pesky pigs. However, he decided to switch over to an all human diet, after he went after a familiar girl with a red hood, got his stomach cut open, sewed back together with rocks and thrown into a river to drown."

Boomstick winced and said, "Dang, no wonder he went all murder hungry. Bigby terrorized the forest for years, growing bigger and bigger and devouring entire towns!"

Wiz said, "He even took on his own father seven times but failed and buried his hatred and grief. However, eventually a massive war broke out against a mysterious enemy, and everyone needed to get out of their world, going to our own. Bigby wound up being instrumental in it, fighting against the dark armies corrupting forces, taking them down with ease, and even making sure that no spies got through, tasting flesh to make sure they weren't corrupted."

Boomstick said, "However, even Bigby needed to leave and found himself in our world. There, he hid out in a castle where his carnage would spawn the legend of goddamn Dracula! Anyway, he was eventually found and given amnesty, I think that how you say it, in Fabletown, where he was made the sheriff."

Wiz said, "Unfortunately, not a lot of people were happy about it, given his…infamy amongst his other stories."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, he wasn't that popular. But his skills and strength easily made up for it!"

 **Powers**

 **Enhanced Strength, agility, and durability**

 **Enhanced senses**

 **Werewolf transformation**

 **Claws and fangs**

 **Wind manipulations aka Huff and Puff**

Wiz said, "As a fable, Bigby has enhance strength, durability, and speed that far exceeds a normal human. In his human form, he's strong enough to punch a person so hard that he knocks over a large stone statue, fast enough to dodge bullets, and tough enough to tank two shotgun blasts at near point-blank range."

Boomstick said, "He's also got some pretty sharp sense due to his wolf powers. Hs can tell who a person is by the scent of their blood alone and he heard Mowgli from far away, who could sneak around vicious predators."

Wiz said, "These powers of his are all enhanced when he transforms. To help hide him in the human world. Bigby was stabbed with a lycanthropy infused knife. This allowed Bigby to take the from of a human and allows him to transform. Though it should be noted that as the son of the north wind, Bigby does have greater shapeshifting powers, but he refuses to use them."

Boomstick said, "In his partial wolf form, he's strong enough to lift anvils, which are pretty goddamn heavy, tear limbs off like Chewbacca, and rip through solid gold armor!"

Wiz said, "Bigby is even strong in his werewolf form. He's strong enough to lift and throw Frankenstein and Tweedle Dee and hold back a two-ton car with his bare hands."

Boomstick said, "However, Bigby is at his most powerful in his Big Bad Wolf form…a goddamn eight-foot tall wolf!"

Wiz said, "This form is Biby's natural form, and is what made him so feared. He's ripped apart dragons, devoured entire armies, including Nazi's, and even killed a dragon."

Boomstick said, "Hell, he even held off the wild things. A fight so intense it caused horrifying issues to appear all over the earth!"

Wiz said, "However, Bigby's greatest power is his breath. You remember his father who abandoned his mother, who Bigby wanted to fight? Well, it turns out that his father was the spirit of the north wind. This granted Bigby control over powerful winds and air, as displayed when he was at that bottom of the river. He was there for weeks as he had to pass the stones that he swallowed naturally."

Boomstick said, "That is both painful…and kind of gross."

Wiz nodded and said, "It is. Anyway, this also gave Bigby his most memorable power of the stories. The old huff and puff and blow your house down, is accurate as Bigby can release powerful winds as strong as a hurricane."

Boomstick said, "Damn! That is crazy. Almost as crazy as some of his feats."

 **Feats**

 **Slaughtered entire armies singlehandedly**

 **Caused bad omens worldwide when fighting the Wild Things**

 **Survived car crashes and shotgun blasts**

 **Ran for thirty days and nights**

 **Tore through beast's gold armor**

Wiz said, "He's shrugged off bullets strong enough to kill elephants, ran for thirty days and night with no sleep, and in a battle with the Wild things, created fissures in the ground, and bad omens to appear all over the world.

Boomstick said, "With all that power, you'd think he'd be unstoppable, but no. Being a werewolf he has a weakness against silver, and he has been stated to have a weakness to fire…though the jury is out on that."

Wiz said, "Bigby's healing abilities also aren't completely unstoppable…unlike another favorite anti-hero who everyone says should be on our show at some point. In one case, Bigby need to reset his bones before they could completely heal. This indicates that Bigby's healing doesn't just shrug off fatal wounds but can heal quickly from nonfatal ones."

Boomstick said, "Healing powers or not, you do not want to get on this wolf's bad side."

" **I thought we were all supposed to have a fresh start here. I can't change the past."**

The doors closed and opened revealing.

"The combatants are set," Wiz said, "Let's end this debate once and for all."

Boomstick declared, "It's time for a beastly death battle!"

The doors closed and opened revealing a familiar face as Chopper, in deer form, was currently walking around a forest.

Chopper said, "Oh man, why did I have to go and find some food. I hope that I find some soon. I need to get back to see if Usopp is getting used to his new arm."

Suddenly, Chopper's nose twitched, and he spun around. A low growl got his attention.

Bigby walked out of the forest, a cigarette in his teeth.

"I thought I smelled deer," he said with a smile, "A nice big one too. It looks like snow, the kids, and me are eating good tonight."

Chopper paled and yelled, "You're going to eat me!?"

Bigby blinked at the sound of the reindeer talking but shrugged it off remembering his town. He charged at the reindeer his eyes becoming wolf-like.

 **Fight!**

Chopper shrank down into his brain form dodging a claw swipe. Bigby looked surprise but shrugged it off. He charged again and swung his fist. Chopper responded by changing into his stronger heavy point to tank the blow. He grimaced in pain from the blow, but he lashed out with his arm.

"Heavy Gong!"

Bigby was blown backwards, digging his hands into the ground to stop himself, surprised by the shockingly strong blow. He knew he had a broken rib, but he shrugged it off. He growled as his eyes became more wolf-like.

Chopper charged forward and swung hard. Bigby ducked and delivered a punch to Chopper's body as he transformed into his werewolf form. An uppercut and a slash to the chest followed, leaving long claw marks on Chopper's chest.

Chopper backed up as Bigby shot forward again, aiming at his head. Chopper shrank down, turning into his smaller form. He then transformed into his full deer form and rocketed away as fast as he could. Bigby snarled and shot forward running after Chopper on all fours, tracking him by scent.

"Got to get away! Got to get away!" Chopper yelled as he ran, a quick whiff of the air told him that Bigby was right behind him.

The reindeer dared to glance back and Bigby leapt at him. Chopper quickly changed into his defense form to block the attack. Chopper than proceeded to changing into his jumping form. Chopper grabbed Bigby in a bear hug and leapt into the air, clearing the trees.

Bigby wrestled out of Chopper's hold and swung at Chopper's head, Chopper turned into his heavy point, making himself heavier and dodging a swing that would have decapitated him, but it reduced his hat to shreds.

Chopper growled at the destruction of his teacher/father's hat and changed to his Kungfu point and started attacking. Bigby and the transformed reindeer began brawling with each other. Bigby left some scratches that left his fur bloody. Chopper was parrying the blows as best he could, and aimed at the wolfman's solar plexus, throat, face, groin, and any other area that he could.

Finally, as they passed the top of the trees, Chopper pushed away, jumping off a tree and leapt back at Bigby, transforming into his arm point. He unleashed a powerful right took that Bigby caught, wincing at the blow, but a left hook smashed into his jaw.

Now stunned, Bigby was powerless as Chopper unleashed a barrage of punches with his hooves.

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!"

The barrage left a large amount pf pink hoofprints on the wolf's body, and sent him flying downward right into the ground, forming a crater. Chopper continued his descent and put his arms together.

"Cloven Cross!"

Chopper thrust his arms forward with a loud impact sound. The dust cleared revealing Bigby had taken his full wolf form and was snarling angrily. Chopper let out a scream and reverted to his deer form and ran away as fast he could. Bigby huffed and puffed and sent out a huge wave of wind. Bigby was sent flying and was going to smash into some trees. Chopper responded by going into his full defense form smashing through the trees.

Chopper was now buried in the trees. Bigby snarled as he charged forward and ripped through the trees with his teeth and claws, only to blink in shock when eh saw a large hole in the ground. He sniffed the air and couldn't get a scenet.

Suddenly, Chopper erupted out of the ground and slammed into the big bad wolf's jaw hard stunning him. Chopper than dropped down, changing into his arm point again, and swung hard knocking his head to the side.

Bigby snarled in rage and lashed forward chomping down on Chopper. The reindeer grinned as he turned to his smaller form and waited to get eat.

Bigby swallowed the animal whole with a loud gulp. He grinned victoriously for a moment before his stomach began to ache. His body began to swell and swell like a balloon. The wolf let out a roar of pain as he burst in a massive spray of blood and gore. Splatter covered the forest floor and trees. Chopper landed on the ground.

Chopper grinned victoriously, but quickly realized what he had done and what he covered in.

"GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!'

Chopper immediate ran for the nearest stream of water to wash off the gunk.

 **KO!**

The screen shows an image of an exhausted and injured Chopper returning to the sunny, just as Snow and her children arrive, looking angry.

Boomstick stared at the screen as he thought, "Damn…take that nature."

Wiz said, "This was a surprisingly close bout. Chopper and Bigby both had their fair share of advantages in the fight. They both held similar durability, being able to take powerful blows from being stronger than themselves. Chopper actually once survived being slashed by iron cloud, a weapon from Skypiea which could cut through stone with ease like Bigby's claws tearing through gold armor."

Boomstick said, "Both of their enhanced senses took away any chance of stealth, so this fight mainly took place as a claw to hoof brawl...just like mother nature intended."

Wiz said, "Bigby held the advantage in experience as well as having only major weaknesses against silver and fire, things that Chopper couldn't really take advantage of. However, this was countered by Chopper's knowledge of the body and its weak points, as well as taking advantage of wounds as, as well as his various forms."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, and Chopper is more of a strategist than Bigby, who prefers to just rip his opponents apart with his teeth."

Boomstick said, "When the fight went full beast, Chopper knew that taking his monster point would be risky as he could tell that his opponent was getting stronger with each form. This led to the little reindeer strategizing a good way to take his opponent down, that being, getting eaten and then bursting him apart. While Bigby did survive a similar wound, it was when he was a statue and he was resurrected as a mindless zombie puppet."

Wiz said, "Bigby had victory in his jaws, but Chopper's ability to strategize and his multiple forms was just too much for Bigby to stomach."

Boomstick actually chuckled and said, "Good one. The winner is Tony Tony Chopper."


	7. Nico Robin vs Kurapika

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 7: Nico Robin vs Kurapika**

Wiz said, "Assassins…master of the stealth kill. Whether up close or a mile away, these master of killing are to be feared."

Boomstick said, "And, like today's contestants, they can fuck you up in very painful ways. Like Nico Robin the blooming archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Wiz said, "Or Kurapika, the chain-wielding warrior of HunterXHunter."

Boomstick said, "I'm Boomstick Master of weapons, and he's Wizard master of nerds, and we're putting these two in the ring to find out who would win a death battle."

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Wiz said, "Nico Robin. The devil's child. In the case of expectation and reality, this is a huge hit to the face."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. Looking at her as a kid, you wouldn't expect her to become a member of one of the most notorious pirate crews out there."

 **Nico Robin**

 **Epiteth: Devil Child**

 **Age: 30**

 **Bounty: 130,000,000**

 **Role: Archaeologist**

 **Former jobs: Assassin, evil villain**

 **Dark Sense of Humor**

Wiz said, "Born in Ohara in the West Blue, Nico Robin grew up around archeologists. People who wanted to learn all about history. Unfortunately, she was left alone as a young child by her mother, who went to discover the secrets of the void century, a hundred-year gap in the world governments history that is forbidden to look."

Boomstick said, "Sounds like someone doesn't want anyone looking through the search history. Anyway, Robin was raised by her uncle and his wife Roji, who was a just a total bitch to her. On top of that, she didn't have a lot of friends due to her freaky devil fruit powers, but more on that later."

Wiz said, "When she was eight years old, she aced an exam and officially became a scholar to her people with the dream of discovering the secrets of the void century. However, the people of Ohara would soon pay for their quest for knowledge."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. The world government released an attack called a Buster Call, which can wipe out an entire island. They killed everyone on Ohara, and one of their admirals even destroyed an escape ship so none of the archeologists could get off! Damn just a long series of dick moves with these guys."

Wiz said, "With the help of her only friend Saul, a former marine. However, just because she was off the island didn't mean she was safe. To make sure she would be found, the world government put a bounty of 79 million on the girl's head."

Boomstick said, "Okay, seriously why did nobody ask why a huge amount of money was put on an eight-year-old!? I mean, even if it is a lot of money, I'd feel weird capturing a little girl for it."

Wiz said, "Blind greed, willful ignorance, and blind faith in the world government. That is my answer to that."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. Anyway, Robin would spend the next twenty years hiding from the world government, joining gangs, organizations, and pirate crews all over. It all came to a head when she joined the Baroque Works, a terrorist organization lead by Crocodile."

Wiz said, "During this time, she met Monkey D. Luffy, and his crew, and after he saved her life when Crocodile turned on her."

Boomstick said, "Of course, Sanji wasn't complaining, and I wouldn't either. I mean look at this chick. She' a mix of beauty, brains, and power that lot of people would drool over."

 **Abilities**

 **Vast Archeological Knowledge**

 **Escapism**

 **Physically Strong**

 **Extremely Agile**

 **Can read Poneglyphs.**

Wiz said, "Emphasis on brains. Robin is easily one of the smartest members of the Straw Hat crew with a library of archeological knowledge in her head as well information on the big guys of the One Piece world, from the seven warlords to the revolutionary leader, Monkey D. Dragon."

Boomsitck said, "I still say Monkey D. is a stupid name. Aside from that she can slip out of very dangerous places. It was even stated she could have escaped from CP9 when they captured her, but only didn't because she chose not to."

The man then snapped his fingers and said, "Hey, Wiz for our next betting match, let's put her, Batman, and Bane in a cage to see who can escape the fastest."

Wiz said, "I'll take that bet, but let's finish the show first."

Boomstick nodded and said, "Prepre to lose. Anyway, despite looking dainty, she's tough. She got thrown through a wall and still had enough strength to get up and correctly counter the guy she was fighting, and even defeated Nefertiti Vivi with a single strike to the gut. Not much of a feat since she wasn't much of a fighter, as we've seen One Piece people are a lot more durable than most."

Wiz said, "Not only that, but she shown to be incredibly agile, able to move through entire squads of enemies nearly unstopped."

Boomstick said, "But if you really want her to shine, you got to bring out her devil fruit."

 **Flower Flower Fruit**

 **Paramecia Type**

 **Allows user to "bloom" body parts, up to a hundred.**

 **Can be fused together.**

Wiz explained, "As a child, Robin ate the Flower Flower Fruit, a paramecia devil fruit. Thanks to this, create copies of her body parts, which bloom out of the ground, walls, and even people. If she needs to she can even create clones of herself and dispel them on a whim."

Boomstick said, "I'm not going to lie this looks kind of creepy."

Wiz said, "Robin can create anything of her body parts as long as it is in her sight. She can even extend her vision by creating eyes on objects to increase her visual range, which is long, as shown when she used her powers to break Spandam's spine. It's also good for spying, as using a combination of arms and eyes, she searched the entire city of Water 7 in just a couple of minutes."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. But she really shines when fighting large groups. She took down an entire squad of marines singlehanded and pushed back an entire army with her arms. And when those arms are wrapped around you it is not a hug you want, even with those bazooka's she's got on her chest."

Wiz said, "Robin's main strategy in combat is to restrain her opponents, and then use extra arms and legs to attack people by slapping them in the face, flipping them over, twisting them around, and even slamming them into walls. This actually seems to be a form of soft martial arts."

Upon seeing the confused look on Boomstick's face pointed to a diagram on the screen behind him, showing a man being grapples.

Wiz explained, "Soft martial arts don't focus on overpowering people with pure force. Essentially, she twists the body and turns the victim's strength against them. This is how she's able to hold opponents who have the strength to rival members of the monster trio and stronger."

Boomstick said, "And she isn't just limited to regular arms. She can weave the arms together to create larger limbs for even greater strength. She can even make limbs so large that they can rival the size of giants. She can even make constructs like wings and a net. She can even create shields with the Calendula."

Wiz suddenly said, "This actually brings us to the devil fruit's flaw. Aside from sea stone and drowning, any damage the extra arms receive is dealt to Robin as well. This, in some cases, makes Robin's powers high risk high reward."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but you can't deny she is one tough woman."

 **Feats**

 **Defeated huge groups of enemies on the regular**

 **Stopped the Thousand Sunny from crashing underwater**

 **Dodged an attack from Yama**

 **Survived impalement through the chest**

 **Survived being blasted with lightning**

 **Fast enough to catch the Tonta Corps**

Boomstick said, "He's dodged attacks from a man who could kick cannonballs out of the air, survived being stabbed through the chest, and can react fast enough to stop catch the little people of Tontatta, who regularly move faster than the eye can track."

Wiz said, "All the more reason to get out of her way. She intends to bring light to the void century, and no one, not even the monsters of the World Government will stop her."

 **They show Robin in a snowy area.**

" **...will I be able to grow stronger by seeing the world through your father's eyes? This is the first time I ever wanted to be stronger for someone else's sake."**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Wiz said, "Born into the illustrious Kurta clan, Kurapika was cut off from the outside world all his life."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, this guy doesn't really get out much. These Kurta guys were kind of paranoid about the outside world, believing that it was filled with bad people, and they weren't wrong."

 **Kurapika**

 **Age: 17**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Zodiac Codename Rat**

 **Really hates spiders**

Wiz said, "He lived safely among his people for years until one day when he fell off a cliff. He wasn't hurt, but his friend Pairo saved him at the cost of greatly injuring his arms and eyes."

Boomstick winced and said, "Ouch. No good deed huh? Anyway, for a real long time Kura wanted to get out of the clan's protection and find a doctor to help his injured friend, I mean I would too if I accidently got Jack Spanials hurt."

Said dog barked happily at being mentioned.

Wiz muttered, "I still have no idea how you are able to care for another creature."

Boomstick said, "Anyway, Kura argued with the elders for a real long time over it, eventually giving him permission if he passed a series of tests. And he did really well. However, his last test involved going into the outside world away from the clan home, unrestricted."

Wiz said, "Unfortunately, on one of those trips, the Kurta clan was approached by the Phantrom Troupe, a group symbolized by a numbered twelve-legged spider tattoo."

Boomstick said, "I thought spiders only had eight legs."

Wiz simply stated, "They probably just through it looked cool, or the designer just didn't care. Anyway, Kurapika returned to find all 128 members of the Kurta clan massacred with their eyes gouged from their skulls."

Boomstick said, "Remember that for later."

Wiz said, "Enraged at the murder of his clansmen, Kurapika vowed that he would get revenge on those who murdered his family, and regain all 256 eyes of his clan."

 **Abilities**

 **Scarlet Eyes**

 **Advanced Hearing**

 **Preternatural Perception**

 **Enhanced Strength**

 **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes**

 **Enhanced Agility**

 **Enhanced Endurance**

 **Genius Intellect**

 **Master Strategist**

 **Hand-to-hand specialist**

 **Weapon Specialist**

 **Bilingual**

 **Nonverubal communication specialist**

Boomstick said, "And he's got more than enough skill to do that. He can speak two languages, can read people as easily as I can chug a can of beer, and can hear and sense things that no other people can. He's also an expert of hand to hand combat and weapons and can read a person to tell if their lying."

 **Nen**

 **Used to harness life energy**

 **Disciplines:**

 **-Ten**

 **-Zetsu**

 **-Ren**

 **-Hatsu**

 **Advanced Techniques**

 **-Gyo**

 **-In**

 **-En**

 **-Ko**

 **-Ken**

 **-Ryu**

Wiz said, "But when he wants to shine, he busts out his nen abilities. Nen, an internal energy that can be harnessed to manipulate one's life energy for extraordinary feats. Essentially, it's Hunter X Hunter's version of ki or chi. It can be enhanced and influence by situations around them, the physical and mental state of the user, and several other factors."

Boomstick said, "From what I've read through the intern's notes Zen has four different principles. Ten, which keeps your aura around your body, zetsu which keeps it from leaking away from the body, ren which lets you output more nen for attacks, and Hatsu the person expression of nen, which is unique for each person. More on that in a bit."

Wiz said, "The advanced techniques include Gyo which focuses aura to increase strength, in which hides aura all together, en which covers a small area in aura, Shu which covers an objects in aura, ko that projects aura into a particular body part, ken which increases aura to at least ten times its original strength, and ryu which balances strength and defense by focusing an exact percent of aura."

Boomstick said, "And Kurapika knows all these as in the use of nen, these techniques are a must. He also learned them pretty quickly thanks to that big brain of his."

Wiz said, "If that isn't enough aura can be transmitted into different types. Enhancers can increase the natural ability of themselves or an object. Transmuters can transform their aura to mimic the properties of other objects. Emitters can launch aura as blasts. Conjurers can create things from nothing. Manipulator's can control nonliving things. Finally, specialists can do pretty much anything the others can't do. And each nen user is restricted to a single type."

Boomstick then asked, "Then why are you bringing all this up, if he can't even use all of them? Oh, that's right. He can! Thanks to his family's Scarlet Eye ability, Kura can use all six types of nen. That's why the eyes of their clan were so sought after."

Wiz said, "If I could do half the stuff that this kid could do, I'd want some red eyes too. Not only do they look cool, but they are freaking awesome!"

 **Kurapika's Nen Techniques**

 **Dowsing Chain – The Guiding Ring Finger Chain**

 **Chain Jail – The Restraining Middle Finger Chain**

 **Emperor Time**

 **Holy Chain – The Healing Thumb Chain**

 **-Conjuration and Enhancement**

 **Judgement Chain – The Arbiter Little Finger Chain**

 **-Conjuration, Emission, and Manipulation**

 **Steal Chain – The Thieving Index Finger Chain**

 **Stealth Dolphin – The Index Finger's Emperor Time**

 **-Specialization**

Boomstick said, "His weapon of conjuring choice is a series of chains attached to each finger. Each of them can be used to fight, and each chain has a certain ability, according to each finger. He can extend their reach when he needs to, and can even turn them invisible."

Wiz said, "The Dowsing Chain is used as his main method of finding people and can even be used to detect lies."

Boomstick said, "And his middle finger can bind people with with Chain Jail, and he can steal hatsu abilities and drain aura. Perfect for fighting other nen users."

Wiz said, "Kurapika's more useful chains some in the form when he activates his Scarlet Eyes, a move he calls emperor time, which allows him to use 6 nen types."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, he can use the Holy Chain to heal his wounds. And he can use the judgement chain to wrap around someone's heart and if they don't obey his orders, the chain crushes their heart like an empty beer can."

With a smirk, Boomstick proceed to chug a can of beer and then crush it in his grip.

Wiz said, "Finally, he has the Stealth Dolphin, which can steal, equip, and analyze abilities and steal them or give them to other people."

 **Feats**

 **Killed Uvogin**

 **Took out dozens of men without knowing who they were**

 **Survived a blow from Uvogin**

 **Uses Steal Chain before someone notices.**

Wiz said, "He's so fast with his chains that he can use his steal chain without them noticed, and thanks to use of his dowsing chain, he took down several enemies without knowing who in the room was an enemy."

Boomstick said, "He's even so strong that he managed to beat Uvogin, a hunter of the Phantom Troupe who survived getting blasted by a bazooka powerful enough to destroy a tank, a sniper rifle bullet to the head, and then killed three other hunters using only everything above the neck."

Wiz said, "He's even survived a punch from Uvogin, suffering only a shattered arm, and a full powered punch from Uvogin, the Big Bang Impact, is powerful enough to create massive craters."

Boomstick said, "Holy hell! That's one tough guy. However, Kura's got a few weaknesses. His chains are limited in how they work and use of emperor time does put a huge amount of strain on his life. If he uses it for too long, he can wind up bedridden for days."

Wiz said, "But still, in his quest for revenge against his family's killers. Nothing, not even the threat of death, will stop him."

" _ **I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time."**_

 **The doors closed and reopened revealing the hosts.**

Wiz said, "Alright, the combatantas are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a death battle!"

Boomstick said, "Hey, that's my line."

 **The doors closed and reopened**

Robin walked through the crowd, trying to figure out just where in the New World, they were now.

"Excuse me."

The woman turned and saw a blond boy looking at her.

"Yes?" Robin asked politely.

Kurapika said, "From what I understand, you have some information about a certain group."

While Kurapika originally meant the phantom troupe, Robin through he meant her crew. Not showing any fear, she answered, "I can't confirm or deny that. There are a lot of groups out there. I can't

Robin raised an eyebrow and answered, "I might, or I might not."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes and said, "You will tell me everything you know."

Robin simply smiled at the little boy and said, "Sorry, but I don't have time to wast. I have some friends waiting for me and they hate to be kept waiting, especially the captain."

With that, Robin turned and walked away. Kurapika glowered at Robin's back as he began to follow her. His eyes turned red as his chains formed on his hand.

As they walked, Robin discreetly crossed her arms, and formed an eye on the person walking past her. she saw him approaching and discreetly began to move faster.

 **Fight!**

Robin quickly lost Kurapika in the crowds, trying to put as much distance. Seeing this Kurapika brought out his dowsing chain. He held it from his hand, and it began to swing in a direction, and he began following it.

Robin glanced back and saw this. with her powers still active, she bloomed a hand below him, and it caught his ankle as he ran. The young man fell to the floor looking back in shock, as all he saw were a few flower petals drifting int the wind.

He turned in the direction, now seeing the woman was gone from sight. He figured out that those powers were working. The woman was no doubt using a conjuring nen ability, but he had to figure out what.

Using continuing through the chain, he followed her until he was in an alley. Wanting to keep himself hidden, he jumps up to the top of the building and runs across it. Robin, believing she lost him, as he was out of the sight of her eyes, walked calmly through the alley.

Upon the roof, Kurapika's eyes glowed red and the stealth dolphin formed shooting off and hitting Robin in the back. Robin flinched at the pricking sensation and glanced backwards to see just what was going on. Kurapika was shocked when the stealth dolphin returned and had no information.

With a slightly annoyed look, he jumped from the roof and dove downward pulling out a switch blade. Robin looked up and crossed her arms,

"Quatro Fleur."

Arms bloomed out of Kurapika's body and bound him tightly. Kurapika rolled on the ground as he tried to stand up. However, Robin bloomed two more arms. To hold his legs.

"You really should learn to be more subtle," Robin chastised before she began to walk away.

Trying to get out of his bonds and stabbed one of the arms. Robin let out a cry of surprise as a stab wound appeared on her arm.

Kurapika realized the weakness, as the arms faded. He lashed out with the chain jail. While he couldn't use the chains to bind the woman, as she wasn't a member of the phantom troupe, he could use it to smash the ground around her.

Robinw as blinded by dust as the walls of the alley and the ground were broken apart. She then felt something smash into her stomach, revealed to be Kurapika who was using his scarlet eyes to enhance his strikes. He moved to do so again, only for Robin to perform the Calendela, pushing him aside, and then sprouting arms that bent his arm at a bad angle, breaking it causing him to cry in pain, then dislocating his shoulder and then smashing into his stomach, face, and crotch.

Robin smirked before she began to run.

Kurapika then formed his healing chain and wrapped it around him, healing his wounds. He turned back towards the woman. He then lashed out with his chain again, cutting her off. then he let out a specific chain, out of his grip, keeping it invisible.

Robin growled and turned around crossing her arms and wrapping various arms around the man.

The looked at each other.

With a growled, "Kurapika said, "Let me go, and tell me everything you know."

Robin, now looking annoyed, said, "Sorry, I can't do this. Cien Fleur."

A hundred arms formed and lashed out, pinning the bound Kurapika to the wall and then prepared to crush him. The hand then pressed into the wall, crushing the hunter into paste.

 **KO!**

Robin smirked before she began to walk away. However, before she could her heart went through extreme pain. The camera moved through Robin's bod and zoomed in on her heart, showing the judgement chain around it. The chain proceeded to crush the woman's heart before it faded.

The camera then zoomed out, revealing Robin with blood coming out of her mouth and falling to the ground dead.

 **Double KO!**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Wiz and boomstick watched the screen, seeing the hunters, including Killua and God running up to see Kurapika dead, and the Strawhats seeing the now dead, Robin, and prepared to face off. The second showed a fruit in an grocery store morph into a devil fruit.

Boomstick had a blank expression on his faced as he said, "Huh…I did not see that coming."

Wiz said, "Robin and Kurapika both had great skills at long distance. However, Robin had the advantage in range, which she could increase by sprouting eyes from everywhere in her vision. She also had the advantage in attacks as Kurapika's chains are mainly meant to get information and trap his opponents. Meanwhile, Robin's can grow to enormous sizes and crush entire armies. She probably would have if it wasn't' for the fact that she needed to not use a lot of her more noticeable attacks, at least until the end."

Boomstick said, "That isn't to say that Kurapika couldn't hurt them. He could take advantage of Robin getting injured through her arms and clones. Plus, since he's a genius he could figure out how to use them to his advantage. Even if Robin made some clones, he could use the dowsing chain to figure it out."

Wiz said, "His steal chain and stealth dolphin wouldn't have worked either, as Robin's powers came from her devil fruit, not nen, so he wouldn't be able to analyze or steal her powers. And there is a clear difference between nen and haki, so there is not guarantee that nen would be able to cancel out Robin's devil fruit powers."

Boomstick said, "Hey, couldn't he have used the chain jail to hold Robin's arms to her side?"

Wiz said, "True. However, due to a limitation he put on himself with the judgement chain, he can't use the chain jail on anyone except for the spiders of the Phantom Troupe."

Boomstick said, "Well, that was stupid. However, Emperor time did have its advantage here, allowing Kurapika to heal himself from any damage he took, but he could only use it for so long without hurting himself. The biggest problem, however, came at the end."

Wiz said, "Kurapika may be strong enough to damage Uvogin, but Uvogin doesn't have anything on some of the people she's held back, like Zoro who has the strength to cut through mountain sized statues."

Boomstick said, "Unfortunately for Robin, the main chain eh could use was the judgement chain, and unfortunately since she couldn't tell him about the phantom troupe or let him go, she could only kill him, and the end result was it crushing her heart. This fight had both of our contestants bound for victory."

Wiz declared, "This battle was a draw."


	8. Franky vs Adam Jensen

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 8: Cyborg Slamfest: Franky vs Jensen**

Wiz said, "Fusions of flesh and machine, the cyborg is the future of combat."

Boomstick looked at his cohost blankly and said, "Are you sure you aren't a little biased here?"

Wiz, undeterred, continued, "Cutty Flam aka Franky, the cyborg shipwright of the Strawhat Pirates."

Boomstick said, "And Adam Jensen, the cyborg super solider. I'm Boomstick, that's Wiz, and we're looking at what these two cyborg brawlers bring to the table in a death battle."

Wiz said, "Though, we are limiting our fighters to what they normally bring into combat. So, no outside weapons, including Franky Shogun, and any outside drones that Jensen may have."

Boomstick said, "Aw, but hey it is still a death battle, so who cares?"

The doors closed and reopened.

Wiz said, "In his youth, Cutty Flam was the apprentice of a famous shipwright named Tom on the island of Water 7."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, Cutty's parents were pirates who threw him into the sea when he was a kid. After seeing him build a cannon out of scrap, Tom took him as an apprentice. Iceburg, who was Tom's other apprentice gave him the name Franky because…let's face it, that name just sucks."

Franky

Real Name: Cutty Flam

Age: 36

Epithet: Ironman Franky

Bounty: 94 Million

Crew Position: Shipwright

SUPER sense of style

Wiz said, "Franky lived and worked without a care in the world, building special battleships to hold off sea kings. However, it all changed when he was twelve."

Boomstick said, "It turned out the reason Tom was famous was because he had built the ship used by the pirate king Gol D. Roger and was sentenced to death."

Wiz said, "However, Tom gave them an offer. If he could build the sea train in a few years, he would be spared."

Boomstick said, "Don't these people have giant boats? Why would it they need a train in the middle of the sea?"

Wiz answered, "This was mainly to pull Water 7 out of the depression that it was experiencing. Plus, it would bring supplies to Water 7 faster as the train could move much faster as it didn't rely on the wind and tides like boats."

Boomstick said, "Got it. Unfortunately, as many government agents do, they were speaking shit. Instead, they framed Tom and his apprentices, using the battleships Franky built to attack the town framing them."

Wiz said, "Tom took the blame and was brought from Water 7 to be executed. However, Franky went after him and stood in front of the sea train, the Puffing Tom, attempting to stop it. Unfortunately, we all know how this goes."

 _Shows a clip of Franky being hit by the Puffing Tom._

Boomstick said, "Holy shit! Hard to believe he survived. In order to fix himself, Franky repaired his body using parts from a battleship to repair and enhance his body."

Wiz said, "After getting used to his new body, Franky returned to Water 7, only to find that Iceberg had joined forces with the world government. However, Iceberg knew of their intentions. The world government, or rather Spandine, and later his son, Spandam, were after the blueprints for Pluton, a powerful weapon that could cause incredible amounts of devastation."

Boomstick added, "And something I really hope we get to see some of in the series before it ends."

Boomstick said, "Anyway, for over two decades Franky stayed in Water 7, running his own crime syndicate called the Franky family. This all changed when his gang beat up the team underdog Usopp, and got their asses kicked by Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy."

Wiz said, "Unfortunately, their grudge would have to wait, as Nico Robin, archaeologist of the Straw Hats, and one of the few people to tie here in death battle, was capture by the marines who wished to have her executed unjustly for the crimes she was accused, alongside Franky himself so they could get the plans for Pluton."

Boomsitck said, "Long story short, Luffy declared war on the world government, their top assassins got their asses kicked, and Franky was now wanted by the world government for his part in it."

Wiz said, "After some "convincing" on Robin's part…"

 _Shows a clip of Robin nearly crushing Franky's balls._

Wiz winced and said, "Franky joined the crew as their shipwright on the ship he had just constructed for them…the Thousand Sunny."

Skills and Abilities

Superhuman Strength and Durability

Construction and Engineering

Boxing

Strong Swimmer

Boomstick said, "It was a good thing too. I mean, we've seen that these guys weren't exactly careful with their ship. Anyway, Franky isn't just a shipwright, he's one of their top fighters. Thanks to all those modifications, he's got superhuman strength, more than enough stop a charging elephant, and then use it as a freaking hammer."

 _It shows a clip of Franky lifted Funkfreed into the air and then slamming him down on Spandam before changing to a clip of Franky performing the Franky Boxing on a Pacifista._

Boomstick continued, "He seems to focus that supreme strength into his fighting style, which looks a lot like swarmer style boxing, which focusses on overwhelming an opponent with a barrage of powerful punches. Not only that but he's seems to use his strength to his advantage in wrestling moves."

Wiz said, "Another side effect of his modifications is that he has superhuman durability. He can withstand a blast from a land mine without much damage. And as opposed to the Straw Hat pirate devil fruit users, Franky is a powerful swimmer, even capable of swimming up waterfalls."

Boomstick said, "He's also pretty damn smart, even though he's pretty reckless. I mean, the guy managed to build a fancy-looking bridge in a ridiculously short amount of time. He's even able to grasp advanced technology such as Pluton, meaning he may be the only person on the planet who can build it."

Wiz said, "However, Franky's genius was truly shown when he separated from the Straw Hats."

Boomstick said, "Frank wound up landing on the island of Baldimore, home to the smartest man in the world, Vegapunk. After getting the message to train for two years, Franky took up shop in Vegapunks lab, and used the man's genius to create himself a new, more powerful body."

Wiz said, "He was no longer Franky he was…Super Armored Franky!"

 _Show's Franky in his super armored form performing his signature pose._

Battle Franky – 37 Super Armored Franky

Head

-Franky Hair Salon

-Triangle Jacker

-Franky Fireball

-Master Nail

Arms

-Strong Right

-Weapons Left

-Coup de Vent

-Radical Beam

Shoulders

-Franky Rocket Launcher

-Franky Cannons

Chest

-Nipple Lights

Legs

-Franky Tank

Buttocks

-Coup de Boo

Wiz said, "Franky gained incredle upgrades not only for battle, but some were just for the fun of it. He can freely sprout hair and style it however he wants…for some reason."

Boomstick said, "Aside from making awesome hair, Franky can unleash the Franky Fireball to burn his opponents, and he can unleash a rain of nails with the master nail technique. He can even perform the triangle jacker by pulling off his sideburns and launching them, and these things are tough enough to cut through stone!"

Wiz said, "Keep in mind the master nail and triangle jacker are both pre-timeskip techniques, but just because Franky hasn't used them, doesn't mean he can't. However, for some of his other weapons his upgrades seem to have left them behind."

Boomstick said, "Franky's arms are augmented to fight at long distance. He can punch enemies at a distance with the long reaching Strong Right and can shoot at them with Weapons Left…wait…wasn't weapons left a cannon or something?"

Wiz answered, "Franky seemed to give up the original weapons and beans left with his upgrades, however, he can perform a onehanded Coup de Vent, a built up blast of air that is strong enough to destroy massive cranes and plow giant assassins several feet into the ground!"

Boomstick said, "Franky's greatest arm technique, however, is the Radical Beam, a laser blast so powerful that a single blast was strong enough to destroy a large metal door that Sanji, one of the Straw Hat's monster trio, could only dent."

Wiz said, "And that's not Franky's only weapon. In his massive shoulders, he has a set of missile launchers, three located in his left and five in his right."

Boomstick said, "He can also blind his opponents with the Nipple Light, beams of light so powerful that it can light up the ocean 7,000 meters underwater, where it is so dark, no light actually exists."

Wiz said, "And for some reasons, Franky converted is legs to transform into treads. Probably, to get around, and doesn't really seem to have a function other than to be look cool."

Boomstick said, "You think that is weird? He can even launch a blast of gas from his butt called Coup de Boo, which he uses to fly…man I got to get back to working on the wind breaker."

Wiz looked at his cohost and asked, "What?"

Boomstick said, "Nothing…anyway, with all these upgrades Franky has proven to be more than the sum of his parts."

Feats

Survived being hit by a train as a child

Survived the Nightmare of Baldimore

Used an elephant as a flail

Fought and injured iron bodied assassin, Fukuro

Only got nicked by a wind blade from behind

Survived being the victim of a sky high suplex, got up to beat up the guy who did it, and then held back a massive city splitting cage of strings

Wiz said, "Franky's strong enough to smash through iron, as seen when he can injure the member of CP9, Fukuro, and after that he was even stronger after the two years in Vegapunk's lab."

Boomstick said, "He's kept pace with quicker than the eye can catch assassins, used an elephant as a freaking flail once, and was quick enough to dodge wind blades shot at him from behind."

Wiz said, "However, Franky's greatest feat of durability had to be when his opponent, Senior Pink, launched them both into the sky and performed a suplex so powerful it formed a large crater in the ground. Not only did Franky survive, he got up, pummeled Pink unconscious, and then held back a giant city carving blade with the help of these tiny little people."

Boomstick said, "Damn! This guy is like the terminator! Almost nothing can stop him."

Wiz said, "Well almost. As we've said, Franky can be a little reckless in battle. Plus, his weapons on a limited fuel supply of cola."

Boomstick blinked and asked, "Wait…cola?"

Wiz answered, "It's probably a lot cheaper, and tastier, than chugging gas. Plus, the type of alternate fuels can alter his personality. Back to what is important, Franky has a limited supply and using his weapons recklessly can reduce his cola supply if he isn't careful, greatly reducing his strength in the process."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but it takes a lot more than being low on fuel and having the odds against him to bring this super cyborg down."

" _I'm Water 7's number one super guy! The face of the underworld and you know why! I'm the man with the plan, the power, and fame, and people everywhere call out my name! Whoa!"_

 _Franky performed his pose with his two lady friends and yelled, "Franky!"_

 _The doors closed and reopened._

"At first glance, Adam Jensen may have seemed like your normal man. He was anything but," Wiz said.

Boomstick chuckled and said, "Strap yourselves to your seats ladies and gentlemen, this origin story is a doozy."

Adam Jensen

Age: 36

Cyborg/White Helix Lab

Did not ask for it, but became a hero

Wiz said, "The years is 2027 and a new business has arrived. Biomechanical augmentation."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, this world is nuts. Crazy organizations are as powerful as governments, and there is a whole lot of chaos going down. Adam worked for one of these companies. Sarif Industries, as the head of security, and they did pick a good guy to do it. Being a member of the Detroit police special weapons and tactic unit, he was a good choice."

Wiz said, "However, that all changed when a group of biomechanical augmented terrorists called the Tyrants, attacked, gravely injuring the man."

Boomstick said, "However, a part of Adam's contract allowed Sarif industries to save his life via augmenting him. Which, despite being a large market was pretty dangerous due to the robotic parts being rejected."

Wiz said, "That leads us into the more confusing part of Adam's story. You see, Adam's birth parents were scientists at White Helix Labs, and as an infant Adam was given an experimental gene therapy, of which Adam was the sole survivor."

Boomstick said, "Then his parents got all sad about the children dying, and stole Adam away, burning down the lab, but then they were killed by freaking ILLUMINATI and then thrown into the fire to die. Adam was then adopted by a kind nurse and given to the Jensen's."

Boomstick then looked confused and said, "Okay, what was this gene therapy again? And why do I have a feeling we are looking at a cyborg solid snake?"

Wiz said, "Well, it turns out that the genetic tinkering down by White Helix gave him a shocking ability, other than being healthier than someone of his age and ethnic group, his body could adapt and withstand augmentations by making his body think that they were natural. This would allow him to be augmented to a level that no one else could reach."

Boomstick said, "So they dressed him up, like the million dollar man, gave him all kinds up upgrades, and soon he rejoined Sarif, only to leave later to join the Juggernaut collective to help expose the illuminati and what they had done over the years, and other forms of corruptions."

Wiz said, "And with his vast array of weapons and tools, he got right down to business."

Augmentations

Cranium

-Social Enhancer with Dialect Enhancer

-Hacking Capture/Fortify/Stealth

-Infolink

Eyes

-Wayfinder Radar System

-Retinal Prothesis

-Smart Vision

-LiDar Mark-Tracker

-Stealth Avatar

Torso

-Sentinel RX Health System

-Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter

-Implanted Rebreather

Arms

-Cybernetic Arm Prothesis with 110 kg (243 lbs.) lifting strength

-Cybernetic Weapon Handling

-P.E.P.S. (quick shot, regular, or precision)

-Remote Hacking

-Tesla (quick-fire, quad arc)

-nano-blade (projectile or explosive heat)

Back

-Icarus Landing

-Qucksilver Reflex Booster

-Typhoon (Lethal and nonlethal)

-Focus Enhancement

-Icarus Dash

Skin

-Glass Shield Cloaking

-Rhino Dermal Armor with Electromagnetic Pulse Shielding

-Titan

Legs

-Klipspringer Jump mod and Silencer

Wiz brings up a hologram of Adam, and it zoomed in on his skin, showing a layer of black metal armor, a layer of, what looked like glass above it, and a rocky layer between the two.

Wiz said, "For protection, Adam has Rhino Dermal Armor, which acts as a defense against not only damage but also EMP's to protect his augmentations, and his body. He also has a layer of glass shield to give the illusion of invisibility."

The hologram then zoomed out and brought up images of Adam's mechanical arms and legs as Boomstick said, "Aside from his skin, he's also got mechanical arms and legs which allow him to run at high speeds, sneak as quiet as a mouse, and lift over two hundred pounds. They even help him when he's wielding weapons. However, the real beauty if what these arms hold."

Both of Adam's arms opened with one arm folding down to reveal an advanced cannon, his knuckles opening to reveal smaller weapons, a blue circle appeared on the knuckle of his thumb, and even a blade popping out o his wrist and elbow.

Boomstick declared, "Those arms are like swiss army knives. He's got a nano-blade that he can launch with enough force to pin targets to walls, and super heat it until it explodes into shrapnel. He even has a remote hacker to hack devices in his environment and security systems. Perfect for getting out of a tough situation or causing a distraction to set up for a kill."

Wiz said, "He also has a Projectile Energy Propulsion System, or PEPS for short, which can fire a concussive blast of energy, which can be launched like a quickdraw or fired in a narrowed beam. He also has the Tesla, which can fire a 200 milliamp arc to shock his opponents, both human and electronic, and at multiple targets."

Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, that's all he's got in terms of weapons as the rest area bunch of boring stuff."

Wiz raised an eyebrow and said, "While not as exciting as weaponry, he does have several other items for getting information and for surviving combat."

The hologram zoomed in on Adam's head, and showed his brain and the two attachments to it.

Wiz said, "His cranium was given a social enhancer to analyze the mental state of targeted individuals and control social interactions."

Boomstick blinked and said, "Wow…that guy must never lose an argument."

Wiz said, "He also has a special system that allows him to remotely hack into computers and even protect him from hackers."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, Good idea cause, I wouldn't want someone hacking into my brain. And while we are at it, he has a info link to enhance his hearing, perfect for eavesdropping."

The hologram focused on Adam's eyes, showing the ocular ob in its entirety and some of the nerve.

Wiz said, "His eyes are equipped with wayfinder radar system which uses thermal, motion, and visual detection to find people in building."

Boomstick declared, "It's also got an alarm system to let him know when he's been caught, locates objects, and can even tell how much noise he's making."

Wiz said, "His eyes also have a head up display, protection against flash bangs, smart vision to detect locations, wall-penetrating vision, no not laser eyes, can discover useful items, can track several targets at once, and even show Adam where he's been when he needs to hide."

Boomstick pulled out some papers, most likely the script and said, "Oh, that's pretty cool. He's also got the Sentinel RX Health System, which comes complete with a defibrillator, proteins tuff to help him heal, and a regenerator and protein system to help him get over being hurt."

Wiz said, "He also has a specialize bio-converter which helps turn nutrients he's absorbed into an electric charge which helps power his mechanical parts. Meaning he doesn't need a battery."

Boomstick said, "And his lungs have been specially made rebreather to help breath underwater and ignore toxins."

The hologram then switched to show his spinal column and some of his ribs.

Wiz said, "He also has the Icarus landing system to help him if he falls from any height, controls how fast he falls, and launch forward with a dash attack, a reflex booster, grants him accelerated awareness, and the Typhoon system, which unleashed a barrage of lethal or non-lethal rounds with enough force to destroy a small room."

Boomstick said, "And he's got the feats to back up all that hardware with training from SWAT."

Feats

Regularly breaks through walls

Tanked several exploding grenades

Tanked a huge explosion with little injury

Dodged sniper fire from a few feet away

Shot a target in another building while running

Killed a group of augmented soldiers with only his blades

Boomstick declared, "He regularly breaks through walls with those prosthetic arms and can lift up to a ton with them. He's tanked grenades exploding on him point blank, and even managed to get up after a large explosion threw him through wall. Damn!"

Wiz said, "He's fast enough to dodge close range sniper fire and is so skilled with his aim that he shot another target while running, and his target was in another building."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, he may make the million-dollar man look lame, but he has his faults. It takes time for him to heal from wounds, and he's got a limited supply of juice for those weapons and using them rapid fire can result in him losing power, though he can recharge over time."

Wiz said, "Plus many of his more powerful weapons are experimental and require more power and using them too much can result in him losing power at the worst time."

Boomstick said, "But still, this is one cyborg you really don't want to cross."

" _If you want to make enemies, try to change something."_

The doors closed and reopened.

Wiz said, "The combatants are set, the data has been run, and I am really considering getting some upgrades for my arm."

Boomstick declared, "It's time for a death battle!"

The doors closed and reopened.

In Vegapunk's lab, Franky in his upgraded form was standing and examining a large door-like device.

"Interdimensional doorway," Franky read from the blueprint in his hand, "Warning! This is too dangerous to be allowed use by anyone. The destruction of this device is a must!"

Franky smirked and leaned back against a control panel and said, "Well, that isn't happening any time soon."

As Franky leaned back against the control panel, he hit a lever. The sound of something powering up got his attention as they turned towards the source with a shocked expression. The portal then opened in a bright blue flash of light.

"Whoops."

Suddenly, a figure was thrown through the portal. Adam Jensen groaned in pain as he stood up and looked around confused. His enhanced body and senses looking around for something, before he set his eyes on Franky.

"Who are you?" he asked, angry and confused, "Where the hell am I?"

Franky raised his large hands, a small pair coming out of them, and held them up placatingly.

"Easy there, brother," Franky said, "I'm Franky. I don't know how to tell you this, but you're in another dimension."

Adam scoffed and said, "You expect me to believe that. If you don't want to tell me, then I'll make you."

Adam just had to detain the guy in case he was dangerous, then his social enhancer would allow him to get all the answers he needed.

Franky growled and said, "Fine. If you want a fight, you'll get one. I've been wanting to try out, this SUPER ARMORED BODY!"

Franky then took his signature pose as Adam slipped into a fighting stance.

Fight!

Adam got in and aimed a few well-placed punches, the sounds of metal on metal ringing loudly in his ears.

"Ha,' Franky said, "For a fellow cyborg you are super weak!"

Franky then threw a fist down and slammed it onto the ground, resulting in large crater forming around his fist. Adam was quick to realize that fighting this guy head on was going to be a challenge. His safest bet was to keep his distance.

Doing just that, he dodged away trying to get his bearings, acting his camouflage when he reached a dark corner of the lab. Franky looked around and asked, "Okay, where did you go? Franky Nipple Light."

A bright light shined from Franky's nipples temporarily blinding the advanced cyborg, but didn't make him lose the focus to turn visible.

Franky turned off his nipples and said, "Okay, if you want to play that way, we'll play that way. Eat Shoulder Cannon!"

Two cannons popped out of Franky's shoulders between the flesh and the round red balls that were his shoulder. The cannons fired wildly destroying the walls around him. Adam leapt out activating the titans shield to get out of danger.

As he ran, he turned on his nanoblade and fired it at Franky, nailing the cyborg in the cannon causing it to explode point blank on Franky. The super cyborg stumbled back,and Adam took advantage. The cyborg hero charged in an unleashed a brutal combination, Franky tried to counter but Adam's advanced reflexes allowed him to dodge, before getting behind him and slashing at Franky's back with his elbow blade.

Franky let out a cry of pain as the blade cut his back. Adam realized this was a weak spot and attempted to strike him again, super heating the balde, however, Franky spun around hard and slammed a powerful spinning backfist to Adam's side. The cyborg flew across the room and hit the wall with enough strength to go through it.

Franky said, "Damn it. Now he knows about my back. I still have that maneuver, but this could wind up being a pain in the ass."

Franky walked after him, moving slowly his sensed honed to a razor's edge, flashing back to his battle two years ago with Fukuro.

Suddenly, the wall next to him erupted, Adam having used his radar and wall-penetrating gaze to set up a trap for Franky. Adam fired his PEPS point blank, knocking Franky back some, and attempted to move towards Franky's back to move him.

Franky anticipated this and fell backwards in his invincible maneuver dodging it and wincing due to the cut on his back. Annoyed, Adam jumped on top of Franky and unleashed punch after punch with all his wall busting strength.

Franky simply smirked, as he grabbed Adam's arms and stopped them. Before he stood up and charged for the opposite wall, Adam however, didn't let that happen. Arming his tesla, he fired it, landing several hit to Franky's face, stunning him briefly. He then proceeded to unleash a powerful punch to Franky's eye, making him growl in pain and stumble.

Adam then got a glance at Franky's stomach and activated the wall penetrating feature on his eyes and saw multiple bottles of cola. Getting an idea, he unleashed a barrage of punches, intent on causing the bottle to shake and potentially break inside of him. Franky didn't like that and threw a punch that Adam dodged, only for Franky to rear back his head and unleash a blast of fire.

"Franky Fireball!"

Adam was pushed back with a blaze of fire, coving his vulnerable chest and face.

"Franky Nipple Light!"

Franky's nipples light up again, blinding the cyborg. While blinded, he was then the victim of a brutal haymaker.

As he was dazed, Franky ran off, seeing his damaged fridge stomach, he knew it would be difficult to harness cola like this. It was time to trick this bastard.

Franky made his way through the lab.

Moments later, Adam cleared the cobwebs from his head and the spots from his eyes, he silently made his way to Franky's current locations. He opened the door to the room and was almost blasted by a cannon that had been set up by Franky moments earlier.

With the smoke blocking his vision, he jumped in firing his nanoblade at high velocity. However, he found that he punched through a Franky shaped statue and not the real one. Franky then smashed through a wall and grabbed him up in a bear hug.

"Let's see you get away from this big man!" Franky said with a smirk.

With a grunt, Adam's arms opened, and he proceeded to fire the typhoon. The result was Franky getting knocked away and Adam being thrown away, damaged from his own blast.

Franky managed to shrug off the damage and prepared a new surprise.

"Franky Rocket Launcher!"

Franky opened his shoulders and fired all his missiles. Thought injured, Adam leapt out of the way, avoiding the missiles but being thrown through the wall by the explosion, damaging him further.

"Time to end this with my new super easy weapons!"

Franky then held out a hand with a small cannon popping out of it, and the armor around it warping.

"Taste my brand-new Coup de Vent!"

A massive blast of air was launched and slammed into Adam launching him through several walls and sending him crashing to the ground below. Franky the ran up to the edge of the hole and aimed both hands down at the prone Adam.

"Franky Radical Beam!"

A bright beam of light erupted from the cyborg's hands and aimed downward, and exploded with a huge amount of force

KO!

The doors closed and reopened. The screen showed Franky examing some of Adam's remains while drinking a bottle of cola.

"Holy shit that was a one hell of a battle. I want to watch it again," Boomstick said happy.

"Both Adam and Franky boasted incredibly talents and mechanical in battle," Wiz said, "And they match each other in certain ways."

Boomstick said, "In terms of strength Adam and Franky were actually matched. Both capable of punching through stone wall, or in Franky's case, punching someone through walls. Assuming a granite composition, this would require a force of up to 20,000 pounds per square inch, almost nine tons."

Wiz said, "That's right…I'm surprised you know that Boomstick…you looked at my notes, didn't you?"

Boomstick said, "Uh…"

With a sigh, Wiz said, "Aside from that, there is also to consider the type of gadgets and weaponry they have. Adam's may have been made to be more useful, but it lacked the sheer fire power of Franky's weaponry, especially the Coup de Vent and the Radical Beam."

Boomstick said, "On top of that, Franky had durability in the bag, surviving the Nightmare of Baldimore, a cataclysmic event that Franky himself caused."

Wiz pressed a button bringing up an image of the Nightmare itself.

Wiz explained, "Judging from the blast, the Nightmare of Baldimore is comparable to Tsar, a nuclear bomb with an explosive yield of up to 50 megatons of TNT. It is likely that the blast may have been less, but it is league above what Adam survived."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, a bomb that blows up a room has nothing on a bomb that destroys a portion of an island. Plus, even with Franky's back, his most vital spot, it can take a lot of damage, including being given suplex after suplex and then getting suplexed from skyscraper height!"

Wiz said, "Any fall from a great height would have crushed his bones into gravel, but instead Franky got back up, knocked the guy out, and then helped hold back a giant bird cage that was destroyed an island. Thank god for plot armor."

Boomstick said, "Adam had the tools to sneak up on him, but Franky has dealt and beaten opponents who pulled that shit before."

Wiz said, "Despite his superior training and concentration on stealt and fighting, Franky's ridiculous durability and destructive arsenal sent him to the scrap heap."

Boomstick declared, "The winner is Franky."


	9. Brook vs Spinal

**I own nothing. I would like to thank Cap Full of Whimsy for helping me. I hope that this little number helps keep you all ready and gives you a nice little Death Battle fill for the show.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

 **Episode 9: Brook vs Spinal**

Boomstick sang, "Spooky scary skeletons send shivers down your spine."

Wiz said, "But these skeletons are more likely to cut you down to the bone. Brook the singing skeleton of the Strawhat pirates."

Boomstick said, "And Spinal, the salty skeletal seadog of Killer Instinct. I'm Boomstick, he's Wiz, and were putting these two boneheads in the ring to have a death battle."

The doors close and reopen.

Wiz said, "When someone thinks of Pirate Skeletons they may immediately think of the Black Pearl's crew from Pirates of the Caribbean or one of many pirate mvoies where skeletons are monsters. An exception to this, is Brook."

 **Brook**

 **Epithet: Soul King**

 **Age: 90**

 **Height: 9'11''**

 **Crew Position: Musician**

 **Has enough puns to make Sans jealous and annoy Papyrus**

Boomstick said, "Yeah, as opposed to a lot of pireates, Brook wasn't a bad guy. Back in his prime, he was a member of a battle convoy and then the Rumbar Pirates, who were more like a travelling band than anything else. During those travels they met up with a baby whale they named Laboon, who they had to leave behind because of the dangers of the grand line, the most dangerous sea in the world."

Wiz said, "The crew left him behind with the promise that they would sail around the world and return to him."

Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, the captain Yorki died due to some sickness, and then the crew got attacked by pirates who used poisoned weapons. With the grim reaper closing in for a dance, Book and the Rumbar pirates gave one last song, which is catchy as hell by the way, and died."

Wiz said, "However, Brook had eaten a devil fruit that allowed his soul to come back to his body. Unfortunately, Brook had died in the Florian Triangle, essentially the One Piece version of the Bermuda Triangle, and got lost in the sea's infamous fog. By the time he reached his body, it had been reduced to a skeleton."

Boomstick said, "Brook would spend the next several decades stuck on the boat, until he landed in Thriller Bark, only to have his shadow stolen by Gecko Moriah, who is one of the freakiest looking bastards I've ever seen. With no shadow, Brook couldn't survive in sunlight…okay, and was stuck in the triangle for the next five years."

Wiz said, "Thankfully, Luffy and his crew showed up, beat down Thriller Bark, bear the crap out of Moriah, and got Brook his shadow back. Now able to leave, Brook began his journey with the Strawhat pirates, hoping to fulfill his promise to Laboon."

Boomstick said, "But first, he'll have to go through the rest of the Grand Line and through the new world, and he's got an arsenal and skills to go around."

 **Skeleton Body**

 **Cause by Yomi-Yomi no mi (Revive-Revive Fruit)**

 **Fully functional despite only being bones**

 **Can only be destroyed by shattering his bones**

 **Can reconnect his discarded bones**

 **Can expel his own soul**

 **Fast and Light**

 **Shockingly strong**

Wiz said, "The devil fruit that Brook ate was the Yomi Yomi no mi which literally translates to Revive-Revive Fruit. However, this doesn't mean that he can resurrect again when he dies. For all we know, this s a one-time deal. And coming back to his body as a skeleton proved to be a good thing."

Boomstick said, "This guy is like the human version of a phantom limb…only with phantom flesh. He can get stronger and he still feels pain which should be impossible because…well…no flesh."

Motioning to Boomstick's leg, Wiz asked, "Speaking from experience."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, you have no idea how annoying it is when you want to tap your feet only to realize you don't have a foot."

Wiz said, "Anyway, Brooks' skeletal body grants him some impressive abilities. He can completely throw away his body parts and reconnect them thanks to his soul and can even eject his soul when he needs to in the form of a weird ghost thing."

Boomstick said, "Also being only bones he is really light. He can jump hundreds of feet in the air and run fast enough to run on water, making him easily the fastest of the Straw Hats…in base form anyway. I don't really know how he would match up with Luffy in one of his gears or Zoro if he fought seriously."

Wiz said, "Also since he has no flesh to burn, he's immune to electric shocks, can store objects in his skull, and is not affect by his age, being ninety years old."

Boomstick said, "Damn…imagine the discounts he gets at restaurants and movie theaters."

Wiz said, "And as we've stated he's got some impressive strength. He's held off a power steroid infused fishman and even managed to shrug off being stepped on by Oars, a monster of a giant who weighs just over a hundred tons."

Boomstick said, "However, every member of the Straw Hats is a fighter in their own right, and Brook has his own set of weapons. Fencing skills and his music."

 **Sword Style**

 **Cane sword "Soul Solid"**

 **Fencing and Iaido**

 **Cold wind of the underworld**

 **-Yahazu Giri**

 **-Aubade Coup Droit**

 **-Polka Remise**

 **-Soul Parade**

 **-many more techniques**

Wiz said, "With his main weapon a cane sword, Brook uses a sabre style of fencing with mixes thrusting attacks and quick slashing. Though he takes this as a step further mixing the famous sword quickdraw, Iaido. This mixed with his incredible speed allows him to slash at opponents before they can even realize they've been cut."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. He can launch attacks like the stab his opponents to death the Polka Remise and can quickly slice his opponent like a master of the quick draw with the Yahazu Giri. And if he wants to strike from a distance, he can use the Aubade Coup Droit like a cannon blast…damn French is confusing."

Wiz continued, "His cane sword is called Soul Solid. During the timeskip when he was separated from the crew, he became a musical sensation with a group called the Long Arm tribe…literally known for their long limbs. The group sharpened his cane sword can now unleash large amounts of ice, in his own words the cold chill of the underworld."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. He can combine it for the Soul Parade to defend and freeze his opponents and can combine them for some Subzero style slicing."

Wiz said, "Aside from his sword, Brook can literally put his soul into his music thanks to his devil fruit."

 **Music Attacks**

 **Violin paired with sword or guitar**

 **Nemuriuta Flanc**

 **Party Music**

 **Soul King**

Boomstick said, "He can use his violin, which he can play with his sword like a badass, or with his shark-shaped guitar. He can use the…Nemuriuta Flanc…?"

Wiz nodded and Boomstick continued, "To put his opponents to sleep, and after two years of being a freaking celebrity, he can completely change the mood of a moment, like when he used the Party Music move to make a bunch of fishmen they were fighting thinking they were having fun at a huge as festival. Hell, when he fought Big Mom's soldiers, who were soul powered fighters, his music dispersed their souls…talk about powerful music."

Wiz said, "I know who I want to perform at my next birthday party."

Boomstick said, "Imagine if this guy played music on your next date. Immediate booty!"

Wiz said, "Probably…but Brook is not without his weaknesses. He can still be killed if his bones are shattered, he is still susceptible to the normal devil fruit weaknesses of drowning and sea stone. Plus…he's…kind of a coward."

 _They show a clip of Brook defeating a bunch of painting zombies on Thriller Bark and when they fall, he yelled, "That was so scary!"_

Boomstick said, "Yeah, I mean the guy is a skeleton. You'd think He wouldn't be as freaked out by things like ghosts and other stuff. But still despite being a coward this guy is one touch coward."

 **Feats**

 **Reattached head after being decpatitated**

 **Froze a group of guns before they could fire**

 **Blocks a blow from Zeo**

 **Cut Vegapunk's Dragon**

 **Cut through Big Mom's Homie**

Wiz said, "He's strong enough to block a blow from a steroid infused fishman zero, and can cut through the scales of a dragon, which were so tough that Zoro couldn't casually cut it, and one froze a bunch of gun before they could be fired."

Boomstick said, "This shows that while he might not be bad to the bone, he's a one tough bastard."

 _"I'll cut you down to the bone! That's pretty easy to do on me, of course! Yo ho ho ho!"_

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Wiz said, "Thousands of years ago, the evil sorcerer Kan-Ra tried to scheme the king of Babylon. However, to do this he would need a distraction. Someone to disrupt the king's resources to weaken his grip on the city."

Boomstick declared, "And who better than a pirate with a network of bandits? Unfortunately, Kan-Ra was no Senator Palpatine, and wound up getting caught. As Kan-Ra and his cronies were tortured with magic, the pirate had his soul tied to an ancient object called Mask of Ancients."

Wiz said, "This cruel device turned the pirate into a puppet of the king, and he performed every suicidal and dangerous task asked of him with no question…well, not externally anyway."

Boomstick said, "Eventually, the king got tired of the and had him burned down to only a skeleton. And locked him away in a coffer and had the mask used to control him thrown into the sea. However, the pireat lived as his will to fight and survive empowered his bones and he rose up again with a brand new name…Spinal."

 **Spinal**

 **Height: 5'6''**

 **Weight: 120 lbs.**

 **Reanimated skeleton**

 **Age: 660+**

 **Crazy as hell**

Wiz said, "Now a skeleton, Spinal discovered that he had gotten some new crazy powers due to his connection to the mask of ancients and being dead and controlled like that had driven him batshit crazy."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but despite being crazy he knew he needed to find that mask…even though is brain was reduced to a screaming maniac. Unfortunately, the mask had fallen into control of ARIA the robotic leader of the world controlling super organization Walmart…no…Ultratech."

Wiz said, "When ARIA realized that she could control Spinal with the mask, she offered it to him as a prize as he entered the Killer Instinct tournament. I mean they already had an alien, an Indian, a ninja, and a dinosaur, so what is a skeleton in this massive ball of madness."

Boomstick said, "And just because he's a giant skeleton doesn't mean he's weak.

 **Arsenal**

 **Buckler Shield**

 **Cutlass**

 **Moveset**

 **-Dive kick**

 **-Power Devour**

 **-Shield Crusher**

 **-Bone Runner**

 **-Throw & Shadow Moves**

 **-Searing Skull**

 **-Boneshaker**

 **-Soul Sword**

 **-Soul Drain**

 **-Skeleport**

 **-Instinct Mode**

 **No Mercies**

 **-Skeleton Summon**

 **-Skeleton Grab and Skull Drop**

 **-Lightning Strike**

 **-Slash, Stab, and Spike Impalement**

 **-Telekinetic Bone Breaking**

Boomstick said, "Sticking to his swashbuckling origins, Spinal wields a cutlass. Unlike his pirate brethren however he was smart enough to get a shield which can deflect attacks back at his opponents. During battle, he doesn't really have much of a fighting style. Mainly just attacking wildly with his weapons, not even having a lot of counters. However, who needs I when your strong enough people flying into the air, even ones as heavy as the robot Fulgore, who weighs 560 pounds!"

Wiz said, "Normally, a skeleton wouldn't be this strong, but thanks to the magical link to the mask of ancients, he has obtained supernatural strength as well as a whole slew of powers. He can teleport around the room with Skeleport, as well as charge up his sword for the Soul Sword and his shield for the Boneshaker attacks."

Boomstick said, "He can get in close fast with the Skull Scrape slide maneuver, the Dive Kick, and Slide Kick. Not only does that shield make a good battering ram, but it is great for his defense as it can absorb energy sent at him with the Power Devour to absorb energy can use the Soul Drain to enhance himself even further."

Wiz said, "Apparently, Spinal gained the ability to drain souls which he can use to enhance his attacks with Searing Skull and summoning giant skeleton arms to throw them across the ring."

Boomstick said, "And when he wants to take down his opponents in a fancy method, he unleashes his No Mercy attacks where he slashes, stabs, his opponents with his sword and then impale with spikes, crush their bones with bizarre mind powers, summon skeletons, crush them with a huge skull, or call lighting from the goddamn sky, like he's some kind of Zeus lightning."

 **Feats**

 **Strong enough to break out of lead coffer**

 **Withstood a punch from T. J. Combo**

 **Launches opponents into the air**

 **Defeated Sabrewulf and Fulgore**

Wiz said, "With these powers he's managed to contend and even defeat powerhouses like Fulgore and Sabrewulf. He's even withstood a punch from T. J. Combo, who was strong enough to send the 560-pound Fulgore thirteen feet into the air."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, and he was strong enough to break out of the lead coffer he was sealed in."

Wiz said, "Despite his supernatural powers, Spinal is not the greatest tactician. Ultratech ultimately considers him a liability and he is considered their most ineffective soldier, and Cinder, one of their best, has orders to keep him under control."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, but eventually, despite this, he did achieve his goal and got the mask, freeing himself. However, his victory had become addictive to him. He decided that peace would wait, and for now adventure and riches would be his."

" _Spinal!"_

 _Spinal's bone rise from the ground and Spinal roars at his opponent._

 **The doors close and reopens.**

Wiz said, "All right, the combatants are set, and data has been run. It's time to end this debate once and for all."

Boomstick declared, "It's time for a bone chilling death battle!"

 **The doors close and reopen**

The Thousand Sunny looked very out of place at Shipwreck Shore.

Franky looked around and said, "Damn. This place looks like it could be a rip off Thriller Bark. Guys, I'm activating Channel Zero. If these winds catch us, we are going to wind up shipwrecked, even with the Adam Wood."

As the crew tied up the sails a paddle wheel came out of the sides of the boat. Everyone got on deck as a lightning strike flashed in the sky. Nami looked at something on the rocks and said, "I think I saw something on the rocks."

Everyone began talking about it, and everyone began to wonder who should check it out. In the end, given all the lightning, Brook was chosen…despite him not wanting to go. Luffy would have gone…but they didn't think that was not a good idea.

Taking a breath to calm himself, the skeleton jumped from the ship and ran across the choppy waters, freaking out slightly as he did. Then he jumped on the rock san landed with a loud grunt. After taking a moment to get his head on straight, he walked across the rocks, taking careful motions not to slip on the rocky shores.

Finally, he found himself approaching a large coffer with a large lock on it.

"A coffer?" he asked, "Who in their right mind would want to hide treasure here? Of course, that makes sense now that I say it out loud. No one in their right mind would look here for treasure. Let's see what you've got in there."

Brook drew his cane sword and swung it slicing the chains and lock. He then opens the door and jumps back in horror when he sees a skeleton in the box.

"Oh…my…" he said, "That is unfortunate. Nami is going to be upset that there is no treasure. So much for getting a chance to see her panties."

However, as he moved away from the box, he heard a rumbling from the box. He turned slowly towards the box which burst open with a blast of green flames. The bones rose up and formed Spinal, who snalred and brandished his sword and shield. If that wasn't enough, suddenly, a bright green ship formed nearby.

"AHHHH! Ghost ship! Pirate skeleton! Scary!"

The skeleton roared as Brook suddenly heard screaming. He glanced to the side and saw that multiple tentacles were currently waving around the ship and could see remaining members of the crew fighting off the tentacles.

"Everyone!"

Spinal saw the ship and hissed, "Treasure…blood…glory…"

Spinal charged at the ship, only for Brook to suddenly appear in front of him, his cane sword clashing with Spinal's cutlass. Somehow Brook's eye holes had narrowed and locked with Spinal's glowing red ones, and growled, "If you want to get to my crew, you'll have to get through me first!"

 **Fight!**

The two skeletons charged forward and clashed together, their swords sending sparks raining to the ground. Spinal roared as he leapt back and charged in with a Shield Crusher, only for Brook to leap into the air as high as he could.

The Skeleton then dove downward yelling, "Swallow Bond en Avant!"

Spinal leapt backwards, with the cne sword piercing the blade. Brook followed up immediately.

"Prelude: Au Fer!"

Spinal blocked the attack the magical energy around his shield blocked the powerful attack, only barely with large gash slicing through the squid that on the shield. A green skull forming around him. Spinal roared and countered with a close ranger Searing Skull.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Brook yelled as he jumped away, the flames leaving some burns on his suit and afro.

"Oh, you do not mess with the hair!" Brook yelled as he charged in, unleashing a barrage of stabs.

"Polka Reprise!"

Spinal blocked the stabbing attack with his shield again using Power Devour, causing five skulls to form around him. He then got out of there with Skeleport and then swung at him with a Soul Sword attack.

Brook dodged the attack as he thought, _"I feel tired…those green skulls…are those pieces of my soul?"_

Spinal charged in with a Bone Runner, only for Brook to avoid him.

"First things first…that shield needs to go!"

Brook reached into his coat pulling out a violin, which he placed his sword. Spinal roared and summoned glowing green skeleton arms which grabbed Brook before he could start playing and launched him across the room. Spinal then unleashed a massive barrage of Searing Skull.

Brook responded by taking his arm back with his sword.

"Aubade Coup Droit!"

The powerful stab launched an air bullet. The projectile slammed into the oncoming fire blasts, with Spinal using Skeletport to avoid the blast. Brook then placed his cane sword to his violin and began to play a fast, happy melody.

"Party Music!"

The music filled the air and mood began to change. The shipwreck shore was replaced with a happy beach with dancers, fireworks, and singers the sun shining in the sky. Spinal looked around and looked down at his hands to see that he was flesh and blood again. He looked around to see his crew dancing among them motioning for him to jo join. Falling into the sway of the party, the man began to dance joining party. Unfortunately, it was what Brook was waiting for.

"Quinte Teirce Fantasia!"

The illusion ended and Spinal fell to his knees, his shield now in pieces.

Spinal looked down at his now bony hands. Brook turned back to his opponent and said, "Nobody messes with my soul…or my friends now, I will show you why I am called…"

Spinal roared in anger as he entered his shadow mode, charging with skulls forming around him.

"The Soul King!"

A bright green version of Brook''s soul appeared around Brook as he roared this, laying a fast and intense melody on his violin. Spinal skidded to a stop as he felt his soul fight ot leave his body. Brook saw him fighting the effect of his music and ice began to form on the blade he was playing with.

"Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!"

A large gash appeared on Spinal body as his bone froze over and he split in two. The bones shattered Spinal soul left his body.

 **KO!**

Brook returned to normal and said, "The bones of the dead…shall shatter in icy winds…leaving only ice."

 **The doors close and reopen.**

We see brook returning to the crew slicing at the tentacles of the kraken with his sword, leaving ice on them as birds pecked away at the icy remains of spinal.

Boomstick said, "Yikes. When I said this was going to be a bone chilling battle, I didn't think it would be taken so literally."

Wiz said, "This was a fairly obvious fight. Spinal was strong enough to break out of the lead coffer he was sealed in and can launch opponents high into the air. The most Brook has done is throw Luffy, so Spinal obviously had the strength advantage, but Brook took the lead in every other category."

Boomstick said, "Yeah. Brook could easily dance around Spinal with his skeleton super speed, and his mastery of the sword quickdraw was more than enough to knock Spinal on his bony ass, and while he was insane there was no guarantee that would fight of Brooks illusions."

Wiz said, "Plus, Spinal is insane and has no real method to his madness, as opposed to Brook who is a trained fencer. Brook also had the durability advantage. Brook managed to survive being crushed under Oars, who weighs a hundred and two tons. That punch from T. J. Combo was equal to ten thousand pounds of force, which only comes up to about five tons."

Boomstick said, "However, there is something we need to consider here. Those skull things that Spinal can summon with the power devour. Most likely, those are constructs of energy drained from his opponent's soul. Couldn't he have sucked his soul dry?"

Wiz said, "Spinal could have done that and left Brook only a lifeless skeleton. Unfortunately, Spinal is limited to about five at a time. Which is apparently not enough to drain Brook completely. Besides, Brooks powers with his devil fruit, can release the souls of inanimate objects as seen when Brook used them ont eh homies, living objects created by Big Mom's Soul-Soul Fruit, and even hurt her personal homies, bring with life energy infused into them. Meaning he actually had wasy to kill Spinal pretty quickly."

Boomstick said, "Yeah, that makes sense. And while he's a bit of a coward, he'd be put on edge by Spinal's actions, especially when Spinal put set his glowing eyes on Brook's crew."

Wiz said, "Spinal was a tricky opponent with his magical powers, but Brooks supernatural speed, monstrous durability, and superior strength and speed won the day."

Boomstick said, "No bones about it."

Wiz said, "The winner is Brook."


End file.
